Epic Adventures of Ladrien and Marichat!
by SailorTwinsies
Summary: After defeating Gorizilla (s2), the photos of Marinette and Adrien are everywhere, but everyone thinks Marinette isn't good enough for him. When Marinette is targeted by an Akuma, Cat blames himself and stays close... too close. They're just friends... secret friends. Secret best friends kiss all the time, right? Book 1 complete (ch 1-13). Book two (ch 14-?): START!
1. Chapter 1

**Luck of the LadyCat - Adjusted for consistency thanks to luciangirl06**

 **TAKES PLACE AFTER S2E11 - SPOILERS AHEAD**

* * *

Adrien thanked her. Her! He sat at his desk, but swiveled around to face Marinette.

"Of course," Marinette's cheeks brimmed with a proud blush. She's been there for him, and he was thanking her! If only it hadn't been while she'd been wearing pajamas.

Chloe hiked a hip on Adrien's desk and held out her phone. "Adri-kins, tell me this is a lie. You'd never betray your best friend by going out with _her_."

Marinette caught a glimpse of the phone. The picture of her and Adrien at the movies, she in a towel and swimming goggles. Her face paled.

"I didn't betray anyone, Chloe. I went to the movies with a friend."

"But it says here she's your girlfriend. Please renounce such a disgusting lie."

Adrien sighed, leaned on his desk and propped up his head. "You know I don't have a girlfriend," he muttered.

Marinette's shoulders fell. In her perfect world Adrien would have leaped atop his desk and proclaimed his undying love with Marinette right then and there. This was why she had to stop daydreaming so much. She doodled on her homework and tired not to listen to Chloe's reaction.

"See! There, you all heard it. Adrien would never date such a dull, boring little doormat like Marinette." Seemingly satisfied, Chloe marched off to sit at her desk and gossip with Sabrina.

Adrien glanced at Chloe, his lips pulled to the side, then turned back to Marinette. "Sorry, you know how she is." He shrugged.

"Oh yes. I mean Chloe's not all bad, though she's the worst. I mean, why apologize for her?"

Adrien brushed back his hair, breaking their eye contact. "I didn't want you to think you're undateable. If you're half as good of a girlfriend as you are a friend, then anyone would be really lucky to have you."

Marinette warred with her inner self. Adrien just said she'd make a good girlfriend!... for someone else. "Yeah… lucky. How about you? No! I don't mean as in dating you, uh I, no. I'm saying someone someday is going to be really happy to date you, too. You're a great guy, Adrien." She doubted anyone else would see the sadness in his eyes, but she spent hours examining his perfect face and knew there was something wrong. She was about to ask what when Nino and Alya plopped down next to them.

"Hey girl, did you finish the paper on the Irish potato famine?" They'd been studying Ireland all week after the new girl transferred to school. She'd transferred from the states, but was proud of her Irish roots, at least according to Alya. Marinette hadn't had much of a chance to talk with the girl.

"That's not due until St. Patrick's Day." Marinette pulled out her planner and flopped it open, proud she even remembered the answer from their quiz yesterday: 'what is the date of St. Patrick's Day?'

"Uh, yeah. That's today? Also," Alya pinched her, "that's for not wearing green!"

Oh no. She'd forgotten the paper. "Ouch! Today can't be St. Patrick's Day!"

Adrien turned back, a half smile gracing his soft pink lips. "It's Monday, Marinette."

The twist of horror in her expression made them all laugh just as Miss Bustier called the class to attention.

"It's not that bad," Tikki said. "Miss Bustier gave you an extension until tomorrow."

"It's not just that." Marinette opened the bakery door and hugged her parents hello, then went upstairs to her room. "I don't think Adrien will ever see me as more than a friend, and I never want to lose his friendship, it means everything to me. I think… I don't think I have a chance with him." Marinette surveyed herself in the mirror. She was no elite like Chloe or famous and beautiful, she was just… Marinette.

"But you can still love him."

"Yeah, I think I always will."

"Does this mean it's time to dismantle the shrine?"

Marinette laughed and poked Tikki. "It's not a shrine!" The pictures posted around her room did have a fangirl essence that she couldn't deny. Sighing, Marinette took down all the magazine cut outs, the posters, and pried apart the framed pictures she'd snuck of Adrien over the year. Instead she pulled out the pictures of all her friends together. She had a copy of her class photo, selfies with the girls, and group shots of her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Marinette selected a few choice shots of her and Adrien from yesterday—sure, she was in her pajamas, but some of the shots were really good and deserved to be framed.

While she worked, Marinette flicked on her favorite chanel. A new Jagged Stone music video played and she danced to the rockin' new beat.

"Marinette! Can you come down for a minute?" her mom called.

"Be right there!" Marinette righted her hair, feeling flushed from the dancing.

Downstairs at the bakery counter was a group of students from school, but not from her class. One was the new girl and she struggled to remember her name.

"Hi there, it's… Emily, right?" Marinette addressed the purple-haired girl.

She squeaked and bounced up and down. "Yes! See everyone, I told you I knew her. I'm so lucky you're here today. Can I get your autograph?" Emily had three friends with her, all guys Marinette had never met. One said something in English she didn't understand.

"My autograph? What? Why?"

Emily held out a print of her in the towel with Adrien at the movie. Marinette made a squeak Tikki would be proud of and snatched the photo. "Where did you get this?"

"Hey, don't tear it! It's all over online, I printed out a copy. You and Adrien are in the entertainment sections on like, eight different sites! Though they don't say very nice things about you." She shrugged.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" Marinette's mother asked while leaning over her shoulder to eye the photo.

"No! I mean, no he's not and this is so bad."

Emily reached out with a pen. "Will you sign it?"

Marinette panicked, reached for the pen, but knocked it away as her hand shook. She then dropped the photo and ducked to pick it up just as Emily did the same. They both pulled and ripped the image.

"All you had to say was no, you didn't have to rip it up! Who do you think you are? Just because you got lucky doesn't mean the rest of us are beneath you." Emily clenched her fists and her jaw. "I bet if it had been me instead of you, I wouldn't have been called a 'fashion-less fangirl' in the article." She spun and pushed through her friends to the door. When they'd all left, Marinette sagged against a stool.

"Honey, are you okay? That girl was awfully upset over something so small."

"I'm okay. Everyone really loves Adrien, and even though it was all a mistake, they think I'm his girlfriend now. I guess it really proves how strange it would be for him to date someone so average like me."

"This is the same Adrien who trained on that game with you, right? He was a sweet boy. I think you'd be a wonderful couple."

Marinette caught her mom's tone and arched upright, a quick smile replacing her woe. "That's ridiculous! We're just friends. I don't, I mean sure I like him, but I don't, you know—"

Her mother laughed. "Here, this will cheer you up." She pulled out a bright green kiwi tart and offered it to Marinette.

"Thanks mom, I'm lucky to have you and dad, especially since my luck is so disastrous everywhere else." Marinette felt Tikki nudge her from within the purse. "Like school and such," she added.

Marinette carried the tart upto her room in a little box, deciding to eat it when her mood improved. The news was streaming now, and held no interest for her, so she took the tart to the balcony instead.

"You know," Tikki began. "In some ways you're the luckiest girl in all of Paris."

Marinette bowed her head. "I know, being Ladybug and having my Lucky Charm is incredible, but it doesn't change who I am without the mask. I'm just Marinette…No wonder Adrien doesn't see me."

"He values your friendship."

Marinette sighed, took a deep breath, and let it out in a rush. "You're right. So I'm going to be the best friend I can be."

"That's the spirit! Wow, Marinette, do you see that?"

"You mean the perfect rainbow over the Eiffel tower?" Marinette shaded her eyes, but there was no rain or even clouds for the sun to reflect through. "Where's it coming from?"

"Look!" Tikki fluttered higher just as a black cat soared towards the tower. A cat with a staff.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"Cat!" Ladybug leaped across the river and used her yoyo to arc up the tower.

"There you are. Did you see?"

"I only saw you. What's going on?"

"Someone took the luck of the Irish a bit far." He pointed at the translucent rainbow above them. "She called herself Chance on the news. Said to follow it for the pot of gold." He rolled his eyes.

Ladybug chuckled. "It's not everyday someone exasperates you."

"She lacks originality! I mean why not say 'test your luck' or 'you'll get lucky'?"

"Because that means something entirely different."

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming." He winked.

"Well aren't you two adorable." A new voice cut in. Above them a girl in all green—hair, clothes, eyes—leaned over the rails. "What are the chances of running into both Ladybug and Cat Noir? Hmm," she seemed to consider, tapping her chin and grinning. "I'd say about the chances of your platform collapsing."

As soon as she said it, the floor groaned and cracked.

"Jump!" Cat and Ladybug leaped off the tower, Ladybug caught him around the middle and swung out to another platform.

They could hear Chance laughing. "And what would be the chance of your Miraculous just falling off? I'd say 100%."

Ladybug cupped her ears as Cat held his fist to his heart. Nothing happened and it enraged Chance.

"Fine. If I can't luck what I want from you then Hawkmoth can wait. I have other things to attend to." She jumped off the tower without anything to slow her down. As she neared the ground an inflatable children's playhouse—which Ladybug could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago—cradled her. She stepped from the deflating tangle with ease, gave Ladybug and Cat a little wave, and was immediately swept up by a group of runners and disappeared within their mass.

"Did you see where she went?" Cat asked.

"No, but what did she mean she had other things to attend do. Did you recognize her?"

"Vaguely, but I'm not sure from where." Cat tapped his lips. "Let me check something." He popped open the slide in his staff and poked at the slim screen. A website opened, one Ladybug recognized.

"An Adrien Agreste fan site? You're a fan?"

Cat started. "Not exactly. He was targeted yesterday, so I was doing some research on him." He shifted his weight.

"The publicity of him and that girl got around pretty quick. Not everyone is happy about it." Ladybug tried to sound nonchalant, but Cat's ears turned to her.

"Everything okay, M'lady?"

She thought about brushing it off, but if Adrien was at risk because of her… "What do you think of that girl with him?" She pointed at the staff screen where an all-too-familiar photo from yesterday was highlighted. "We've saved that girl a few times. Seems they cause a lot of akumas."

"Considering most of the akumas can be traced back to their friend Chloe, I'm not worried." Cat laughed, but Ladybug didn't join in. "Well," he continued, "the few times I've spoken with Marinette she seemed nice enough."

"You don't think she attracts trouble?"

"What's this really about?"

Ladybug opened her mouth, but caught herself and shook her head. "Nothing. If she's after Adrien then we need to keep him safe. I know where he lives, follow me."

"Uh, wait, M'lady, I'll go check on him. Maybe you got check on Marinette. The girl, Adr-ily02 commented a lot of hate on her photos."

"But Cat, I—" Cat put his fingers over her lips.

"Trust me, Ladybug, just as much as I trust you."

As much as she wanted to see Adrien, she knew this was best. Besides, she should distance herself from Adrien as Ladybug. He deserved someone who wouldn't keep secrets, someone who was enough without a mask. She nodded and Cat retracted his finger and pressed it to his own lips. He smirked then extended his staff, vaulting the river.

Ladybug swung through the streets of Paris. Onlookers snapped photos and pointed. When she reached the TVi news tower she sat on the ledge of the roof and took in the Paris skyline. Her yoyo chimed and she answered.

"Adrien is safe M'lady."

"Any more on Chance?"

"All is quiet at the Agreste house. I'll keep an eye out."

"Good. In that case, I have a lead I want to follow. Can you do me a favor? Check in on Marinette." Ladybug closed her yoyo and threw it towards home.

This was probably a stupid idea, but Cat was her best friend besides Alya, and she just wanted to make sure.

Cat closed his staff and detransformed. He needed to make sure Nathalie saw him before he went out again tonight. He'd wait until dark. If he was caught sneaking out again it would complicate matters.

Adrien flopped on the bed, Plagg joined him. "Boy you sure do create a lot of problems."

Adrien rubbed his eyes. "I don't mean to. Now Marinette is in trouble again because of me." Plagg was quiet. Adrien glanced at him. "What?"

"Then make sure she's all right. Be a friend as both Cat Noir and Adrien."

"I don't think that's a good idea. What if I say something that happened while I talked to her as Cat Noir and she figures out who I am?"

"Would it really be any harder than when you speak to Ladybug as yourself?"

"You heard me yesterday. I almost slipped and called her M'lady."

"Eh, you caught yourself. It's fine. Now where's my cheese? I'm going to need all the fuel I can get if we're going out late tonight."

Adrien rolled over and checked his phone, then got up. Time to make an appearance at dinner.

At nine, Adrien transformed again and took to the night. He blended with the shadows and grinned at the refreshing rush of cool air. Everything felt stronger and he was free as Cat Noir.

Marinette's family bakery was close to the school, but he could never remember which building. There! The rooftop garden gave it away. Lights hung with a canopy over a sling chair. No Marinette in sight, though.

He landed silently. Should he knock on her access door? Did Ladybug warn her he was coming? Cat extended his staff off the side of her building and lowered himself to peek inside her bedroom window. It didn't occur until he saw her in her pajamas how much of an intrusion that might be. Then he saw the pictures. All his friends—their friends—together. Pictures of him and Marinette from yesterday, pictures of them together with Alya and Nino at the park. Her room was alive with all their smiling faces.

Cat didn't realize he smiled like that with her—his real smile. She really was important to him. He'd protect her, no matter what. He tapped on the glass.

She shrieked, then dropped a handful of papers. He winced and silently apologized. Hurriedly, she opened a window.

"What are you doing here?"

"Marinette, is everything OK?" Marinette's father called from downstairs.

"Fine, Dad! Just a pest." She pointed to the roof and shut the window.

Cat extended the staff and leaped lightly to the rooftop as Marinette scrambled out the access door. She shut it behind her and kept her voice low.

"Is everything all right? Something tells me this isn't a social call."

"There's an akuma. We think she may be after you."

Marinette hugged herself, brushing her arms for warmth. "I think her name is Emily. She was in the bakery earlier today and got upset over some pictures."

Cat slid open his staff. "These pictures?" Her cheeks turned pink as she nodded. "Geez, that guy Adrien was targeted just yesterday, and this isn't the first time. He causes a lot of trouble."

"It's not his fault. He's my friend. He's kind and sweet, but popular. He even has his own fanclubs online. I guess it's ridiculous to think anyone could mistake me as his girlfriend." She laughed, but her eyes stayed sad.

"I'm sure he values you more than you know." He tapped her chin and she swatted him away. This time he got a real smile out of her.

A beam of light struck down on them like a blow, blinding them both. The thud-thud of helicopter blades grew almost deafening.

"I was just asking what my chances would be of finding Marinette, and would you look at that?" Chance dropped down onto the roof.

"Hold on princess!" Cat dove, tackling Marinette around her waist and knocking them both off the building.

"And the chances of you dropping her?" Chance shouted as they fell. Cat felt Marinette's grip falter. He tried to shift his hold, but she tumbled free.

"No!" He redirected his staff towards Marinette. She gripped it moments before the hitting the ground and rolled away. Cat hit the cement hard, his whole body aching at the force.

"Cat Noir! Are you okay?" She ran to his side. He winced as he stood. Chance jumped down atop them, the ground buckling to soften her landing. Marinette put Cat's arm over her shoulders and started to run. A tree fell in their path. Marinette aimed to climb over it with Cat, then a streak of bright light, a force he couldn't fathom, and a sound so concussive his heart threatened to stop. Lightning.

The tree was aflame from the strike and both he and Marinette lay sprawled on the ground. Even Chance hadn't escaped the power of nature.

"Didn't you know Thor hates leprechauns?" Cat wheezed at Chance. He had to get Marinette away from her. "Ladybug," Cat spoke into his open staff. "We need you. We're in the park outside the Dupont school." He rolled aside and checked Marinette, she was dazed, but unharmed. An idea sparked at him.

"Sorry, princess." He ripped away a chunk of her long pajama pants and limped back to Chance. The green lady of luck was equally dazed. He tied the strip of fabric around her in a gag. "Sorry, can't take my _chances_ with you." He hurried back to Marinette, scooped her up, and used his staff to get them out of there.

On the roof of Chloe's family hotel, Cat laid Marinette on one of the poolside lounges and pinched her.

"Ow! Cat Noir what was that for?"

"There's only a few minutes left before midnight and you're not wearing green. When else am I going to have an excuse to pinch you?" He went for another but she rolled out of the way and stood shakily.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It's what I do."

"Can I ask you something?" When he nodded, she continued. "A couple of weeks ago, when you made that rooftop beautiful for Ladybug, did she ever see it?"

Cat grinned. "She did, and was properly impressed at my romantic ways." Though, of course he recalled that she liked someone else. What kind of man did Ladybug like? She might never tell him.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with people adoring you with how often you save the city, but I liked the Cat Noir I spoke to that day. You were...well, less obnoxious."

He couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Princess, are you saying I should be called Cat No-Charm instead of Cat Noir? You're something else" He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Stay here, stay safe. Once Ladybug and I have defeated Chance, I'll return you home."

He jumped off the edge.

* * *

Marinette waited until he was only a dot.

"Why did you want to speak to Cat Noir?"

"I guess I wanted to see if he was okay. He speaks to me differently than to Ladybug. And I needed to reassure myself I could be someone without the mask."

"You'll always be Ladybug, because Ladybug isn't her powers. It's her heart."

Marinette gave Tikki a quick cuddle, then called to transform. The magic cleared her head and soothed her raw skin. She'd never been that close to a lightning strike and never wanted to be again.

Using her yoyo, Ladybug swung out and after Cat Noir.

"M'lady where have you been?" Cat Noir was attempting to fight Chance while bricks fell on him at inopportune times. "She keeps using her luck on me, but I'm a black cat, doesn't she know it will never work?"

"I told you I was following a lead," Ladybug sidestepped into him as debris fell. "I don't think her power can directly affect us, just the things around us. The akuma is in a photo she carries."

A car careened towards them at Chance's order. They leaped apart and into the park.

"I just have to get close to her. Can you distract her? Annoy her."

"As a friend tells me, that might be my greatest strength." Cat posed atop a park bench as Chance neared.

"What are the chances you'll be trapped by a mob?" She grinned as people swarmed from all sides. Cat jumped as Ladybug slid behind a tree, trying to get closer.

"About the chances of you and Adrien going on a date," Cat goaded.

Chance screeched in frustration. The outline of Hawkmoth's butterfly illuminated her face."Yes, Hawkmoth. What are the chances you'll get overwhelmed? 100%. The same as Marinette dumping Adrien right in front of me. Now."

"You'd have to get my feet on the ground first!" Cat taunted, but his voice sounded strained. He was perched atop his staff out of reach, but from the swarming crowd a construction worker used a sledgehammer to knock Cat's staff out from under him.

Ladybug paled, she had to fix this before any of them could notice Marinette wasn't going to show had to help Cat!

"Lucky charm!" A dotted taffy tell into her hand. "What the?"

"Ladybug!" Cat was pinned by the crowd, his limbs spread eagle on the ground. Ladybug looked around, waiting for her sight to give her a clue. All it showed was the taffy and Chance. With Chance's focus on Cat, Ladybug pounced, locking Chance's arms beside her and shoving the taffy into her gawking mouth.

"What er teh..." Chance mumbled and slurped. Ladybug swept over the girl's clothing and pulled the two photo halves from a shirt pocket. She ripped them up.

"No more evil doing for you!" She captured the Akuma and let out a breath as the crowd released Cat Noir. Emily returned to her purple-haired self. Marinette used her Miraculous to reset the damage done by the akuma.

"Oh my gosh, Ladybug and Cat Noir! Can I have an autograph?" She fumbled in her pocket and came up with nothing.

Ladybug crumpled the photo print out of her and Adrien, ditching it in the nearby trash can while Emily wasn't looking.

"Here," an onlooker—previously one of Cat's holders—handed Ladybug a pen and paper. She thanked him and signed it, then passed it to Cat.

"It's not often I get asked for autographs." He smirked and signed it with flourish, then gave it back to Emily. The girl shivered with excitement. "Ladybug you better get going. I've got to return a damsel in distress to her humble abode anyway." He saluted her.

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug had to move quick if she was going to beat Cat Noir to the hotel.

* * *

Cat Noir landed on the roof. "Marinette? Are you there?"

A crash came from behind as Marinette burst through the hotel roof doors. "Cat Noir! Sorry, I was cold, so I waited inside."

"No problem, Princess. Ready to go home?" He opened his arms and waited for her to come closer. There was a hint of hesitation as she wrapped her arms securely around him. He carried her over the buildings of Paris with her head buried in the crook of his neck. He landed on her roof and eased her down.

"Thank you," she said and righted her shirt. "Can I, I mean I'd like to, but of course you're a fancy superhero with lots of important hero-ing things to do, so I understand if—"

"Marinette, just say it."

"I'd like to be your friend."

Cat grinned to himself more than her. Silly Marinette, when could he ever not have her as a friend? "I'd like that too. How about I stop out after busy days of hero-ing and say hi?"

"Oh! No you don't have to go through all that trouble. But you're welcome whenever you need someone to talk to. I imagine being a hero can also be kind of lonely, since no one knows who you really are. But I'm buying curtains! That scared me to death earlier." She held up a small box that had been sitting on the table. "Here, I know it's not much, but consider this a thank you from a friend."

He took the package and felt a warm flutter in his chest. "Until next time, my Princess." Cat took her hand, kissed it, and sprang into the night.

When he made it home, Adrian detransformed and flopped on his bed. It was past one in the morning and his alarm would go off in just a few hours. Curiosity won him over and he peeked inside at the gift Marinette had given him. A bright green kiwi tart practically sparkled up at him in delicious perfection.

"So you're going to be friends with Marinette?"

"I'm already friends with her, Plagg."

Plagg popped a piece of cheese in his mouth and swallowed. "I approve, she's cute and makes good food, even if it isn't covered in camembert."

"Do you only ever think with your stomach?" Adrien threw his pillow at Plagg. As he ate the tart it occurred to him that Marinette actually was pretty cute. Maybe she wouldn't get as tongue tied talking to Cat Noir. She already seemed more comfortable with Cat Noir than she did with him as Adrien. He thought up excuses to go see her. Maybe he'd go tomorrow. No, that was too soon. The next day. Yeah, that would work.


	2. Chapter 2

_**FanatiCats (pt 1)**_

* * *

Adrien rest his chin on his hands. He'd chickened out. He'd transformed and visited Marinette's balcony, but had hesitated to knock on the access door. Would she be busy? Would she want to see him? She'd suggested they be friends, but that didn't mean he had the right to just show up whenever he liked, especially when no light had shown through her curtains. Instead he'd found a scrap of paper and wrote that he'd been by, but decided to leave sleeping beauty be.

Adrien's mind was stuck on last night, wondering why he's felt so hesitant. It was just Marinette. She was sitting right behind him and yet, somehow going to see her as Cat was different. He tried to puzzle it out.

He vaguely took note of Miss Bustier's voice. "You'll be working in groups of fours and conducting your interviews. Remember to back up your point of view with facts and collaborating evidence. Papers are due Monday. Pick your group and get started."

Nino spun and high-fived Alya. "You two with us two?"

"You know it," Alya said.

Adrien needed to get his head back in the game. Chloe grabbed his shoulder. "Adri-kins, you'll work with Sabrina and I, won't you?"

Nino leaned on the desk. "No can do. Adrien's already working with us."

"That's absurd. You don't have to throw yourself in with them." Chloe flipped her hair.

"They're my friends. I'll work with you on the next group project," Adrien promised, though the prospect of doing her load of the work left a sour taste in his mouth.

"God Adrien, you spend all your time with them anymore." Chloe didn't sound upset, more annoyed. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"I guess I'm with you guys then," Adrien turned around and caught Marinette staring. She blushed.

"Who's going to interview whom?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I know it's not um…" Alya glanced at Marinette, but kept talking. "Well, I'm really interested in interviewing Adrien about his encounters with Ladybug and Cat Noir for the blog, and if I can get credit for it at the same time…" She shrugged.

An Idea occurred to Adrien. "In that case I'll interview Marinette." It would be the perfect time to ask her some questions on the sly about Cat Noir.

Marinette choked, then coughed. Alya pound her on the back and palmed her face.

"I'll interview my lovely." Nino grinned.

"And I'll interview you, Nino." Marinette caught her breath, though her eyes still watered.

Alya checked her watch. "Not enough time to get started. Meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can use my place. It's close and my parents love forcing pastries on people."

"Her family does make the best tarts," Adrien assured them.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow after class we'll all meet up." Alya pulled out her phone. "Girl, look at this." She held it out to Marinette.

Adrien couldn't see what she was showing Marinette, but her face turned to disgusted outrage.

"That's harsh. Who is that?"

"I don't know, she calls herself CatWife and has been leaving nasty comments on the LadyBlog all week."

Adrien stood to check it out. Marinette held perfectly still as he leaned over. "CatWife? So she's a fan of Cat Noir?"

"Seems to be. I'll do some digging and see what I find." The bell rang and Alya stuffed her things in her bag. "See you all tomorrow!"

"Where are you running off to?" Marinette asked.

"There's another tribute to Ladybug and Cat Noir happening at the library. I wanted to get there before they reveal the photos. Want to come?"

"Oh, um, no. I should really work on that, uh—"

"No worries girl, I'll catch you later. Bye!" Alya snagged Nino's arm and together they fled the classroom.

Adrien took his time packing, and then joined Marinette on the way out. "It's too bad you can't make it to the tribute. I've worked with the photographer before. She's good."

Marinette wouldn't look at him. Internally, Adrien sighed. Why was she so uncomfortable talking to him like this? Was it all the modeling stuff? Because he was friends with Chloe?

"That sounds amazing, but the bakery has this thing, and well my parents can't… I'm busy." She turned redder.

"Okay. Well, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marinette paused, but Adrien kept walking to his bodyguard's car. He glanced back at her, but she flicked her gaze away from him. She was sweet, and flustered easily, but he liked the Marinette that spoke to Cat directly, who would make eye contact, and who managed to finish her sentences.

Why would she be afraid of a high school boy, but not a famous super-hero?

* * *

The temptation to pound her head into a wall was overwhelming as she watched Adrien escorted into his car. It was things like this that convinced her she was hopeless. Hopeless and invisible.

That evening, Marinette transformed and took her time swinging through the streets of Paris. It wasn't often she let herself enjoy being Ladybug, but since she'd missed the statue dedication, she thought, why not?

The library was already alight with warm yellow light washing out to the street. Couples and families crowded the entrance, scarves pulled tight against the spring chill. A muted thud hit the roof beside her.

"Good evening, M'lady"

Ladybug grinned. "I thought you might skip out, kitty." She forced herself to look at him and keep her voice smooth.

"And miss a chance to see you? Never. Besides, I've heard this photographer's work is _purr_ ific."

Ladybug laughed then covered her mouth. It was never a good idea to encourage him. "Come on, they're expecting us."

Cat extended his staff and held out his hand. Sure, Ladybug could swing down on her own, but she understood the look Cat gave her. Knew he still loved her, even though she'd warned him she had feelings for another. True, she loved Adrien with all her heart, but somehow Cat was wiggling in there, too. He was important to her. Not in the same way, perhaps, but still someone she cared for. She gave him her hand.

"What's all that?" As they descended, Ladybug spotted a cluster of younger adults holding picket signs and shouting something she couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure." Cat redirected his staff. They lowered between the library and the protesters.

"Ladybug is just a thug!" The crowd chanted. As they reached the sidewalk, Ladybug could read the signs. 'Cat Noir is the real savior!' and 'Cats have nine lives, so who needs a lucky charm?'

"Your fan club?" Ladybug disentangled herself from Cat's arms. Best not be too casual with him.

"I have no idea. Come on, let's get inside."

Someone screamed, but not from terror. It was the scream of a fangirl seeing her idol, and Ladybug's fingers went straight to her ears to block out the screech.

"There he is!" One of them shouted.

Suddenly, they were surrounded. Ladybug was shoved to the side. Someone spit on her face.

"Ladybug!" Cat tried to reach her, but the swarm of fans trapped him. "Enough," he roared. Ladybug had never heard that tone. The vibrations of his voice rose hairs on the back of her neck. The crowd stilled, recognizing a predator among them. She'd heard him purr once, but this was like a panther's roar. He dashed at Ladybug, swept her into his arms and used his staff to rocket them past the library and back onto the rooftops. He set her down, then strolled away.

"Cat, you okay?"

It took him a moment to respond. "Of course." He turned towards her, his usual smile back on his face. "But no one spits on M'lady." Gently, Cat wiped her cheek clean.

"I'm fine. Just surprised is all."

"Maybe we should skip the tribute."

Ladybug looked down at the growing crowd. It seemed the protesters were causing a stir with the tribute attendees. "Yeah, you're right. The police can handle this. Shall we patrol the city?"

Cat stiffened, then looked away and scratched his neck. "Actually I have a thing I was going to do, and if it gets too late then I'll have to wait another night and well…" he trailed off.

Ladybug hid her grin. The note he'd left came to mind.

 _I_ paws _ed by your home, but you'd already gone to sleep, princess. I'll try again tomorrow._

"In that case, goodnight kitty."

He half turned away, then back towards her. Cat started to speak, made a huffing noise, then finally said, "Goodnight, M'lady."

She let him get out of sight before she all but flew back to her place, taking a shortcut through the school to get there before him. She fell through the balcony hatch, detransforming as she landed on her bed, and yanked the access door closed.

"Marinette, why didn't you stay for the tribute?" Tikki floated over to a plate of cookie and started munching.

"Because I think Cat Noir is going to come here. If he expects to find me and doesn't, well, I'd rather not lead him to connect me and Ladybug."

Tikki narrowed her eyes, then ate the rest of her cookie. Marinette waited, then heard the soft padding of footsteps overhead. "Hide Tikki!"

The curtains were drawn, but Marinette still held her breath until Tikki slipped under the bed. A tapping sounded from the hatch. She waited a breath, then opened the door, peering out.

"Good evening, princess." Cat offered his hand. She smiled at him.

"You came to see me."

"Again," he added. "Works better if you're awake."

She grinned. "Wait, why are you here? My friend said there was a tribute tonight. I thought for sure you'd go."

He helped her up onto the balcony, then released her hand. "I went briefly, but wanted to check in with my friend before the night ended."

Marinette turned to face the view to hide her knowing look. "Do you ever check the LadyBlog?"

"Once in a while. Why?" He leaned on the railing, so Marinette joined him.

"Seems you're rather popular. Why spend your time with a nobody like me?"

Cat laughed. "You've dealt with enough akuma's that you're long past being a nobody. Besides, I like that you treat me like I don't have a mask on. The hero worship gets old." The smile disappeared from his eyes. Had he faced down fans before? He'd seemed so fed up with them. She'd never recalled fans getting to him like that, but she couldn't ask without risking her identity.

"You're easy to talk to," she said instead.

"So tell me, what does a princess do for fun?"

They talked for nearly two hours, the conversation easily flowing from favorite movies to favorite music, food, even favorite akumas. She kept the topics broad, afraid that she'd uncover something on accident that would reveal Cat's identity…or her own. When Marinette couldn't hide her yawns anymore, Cat grinned.

"Sleeping beauty needs her rest. I won't keep you up any longer."

Marinette hid the yawn, but sleepy tears invaded her eyes even as she kept her mouth closed. "You don't have to go. I like talking." She was surprised how many shared interests she and Cat had, and how comfortable she was talking with him. Only Alya was as effortless as this. Friendship with Cat had been a great idea.

"I like it too, princess." Cat tapped her chin. "But I don't only exist at night and have a life to live tomorrow, too. Go to bed. I'll come by again someday."

Marinette smiled. "Promise?"

"Would I let royalty down?" He snatched the staff from his belt then shot off into the dark.

* * *

The alarm cut through the soft cloud of sleep and yanked Marinette back to the waking world. Her eyelids wouldn't stay open.

"Marinette, you have to get up!" Tikki nudged her, and obediently Marinette rolled off the bed and stumbled down the steps. She was still half asleep when she arrived at school. The door to the classroom was open a crack, and as she pushed through someone bumped into her.

"Sorry, Marinette." Adrien yawned.

"You too?" Marinette couldn't hold back the infectious need to yawn after watching him.

They didn't have time to talk as Miss Bustier encouraged them to be seated.

Alya nudged Marinette, then whispered, "You remember we're all coming over tonight. Right? _All_ of us." She flicked her eyes at Adrien.

At first Marinette's heart rate spiked, then she remembered she'd dismantled the shrine of Adrien. "Of course," she whispered back.

When the day ended, Marinette stood with Alya at the school's entrance, tapping her hand awkwardly at her side while they waited for Nino and Adrien. Alya scrolled through her phone.

"Look at this," she leaned in so Marinette could see the screen, too. "I tracked down the user who's been leaving all the harsh comments on the LadyBlog. She runs a site called FanatiCats dedicated to Cat Noir." She scrolled past a dozen pictures of Cat, most of which had Ladybug cropped out or her face blurred.

"What do they have against Ladybug?"

"They think she's using him. Others comment about her dismissing him as a sidekick, instead of the hero." She pointed to the comment she referenced.

"That's ridiculous."

"They're having an event for the members this Friday at Le Grand Paris hotel's ballroom. A Cat Noir convention. People are talking about cosplay and everything. I want to go."

"What?" Marinette squeaked louder than she meant to.

"Everything all right?" Adrien appeared beside her, Nino a step behind.

"Take a look at this. I think we should all sign up." Alya got them up to speed.

"You want to go to a convention. For Cat Noir?" Adrien's voice held almost no inflection.

"I need an inside scoop! The LadyBlog needs some hard journalism on this new group. Come on, it will be fun."

Nino nodded, but Adrien shook his head. "I'll never be able to go without my bodyguard. I'll stand out too much."

"But dude, you'd make an awesome Cat Noir in cosplay. I'm sure we could stitch something up before the party," said Nino.

Adrien's smile stretched tight. "I just remembered I have a shoot that night anyway. Are you guys ready to get our interviews done?"

Marinette felt her throat tighten as she tried to speak. "Sure. Follow me."

* * *

Adrien memorized the way to Marinette's, but stayed two steps behind her and Alya. Nino stuck by his side, chatting away about a new DJ he was admiring.

"Dude. Look!" Nino waved his phone in Adrien's face. It took him a second to switch focus from Marinette's glossy hair to the glaring screen. Nino had found the FanatiCat's homepage.

"And?"

"Check it out." Nino jabbed his finger at the Cat Noir convention.

Adrien read the link quickly. "DJ Phychs is going to be there?"

Alya stopped short and spun around. "No way! That settles it. We have to go. Nino, you dress up like Cat Noir, and I'll cosplay Ladybug!"

Adrien cocked an eyebrow at Alya, imagining her in a Ladybug costume. He shook his head. "I hope you guys have fun."

"Marinette, you can cosplay one of the akumas. Like Lady Wifi! How hilarious would that be?"

Marinette shifted from foot to foot, a strange plastic smile looking uncomfortable on her cheeks. "I'm… busy that night."

"What, girl, you have to come."

"I don't want to."

Alya looked up from Nino, some of her excitement draining away. "You don't like Cat Noir?"

"It's not that," she said. Adrien could have sworn her cheeks went a little pink. "I don't think I'll be very comfortable in a group like that."

Nino got one of his I-see-all looks. "Let's decide all this later. I'm dying for some of your parent's cookies."

Marinette laughed, though Adrien noticed it was different from the laughs he'd coaxed from her the night before. Perhaps she was still tired.

Once at the bakery, Marinette invited them all up to her loft. The room was how he remembered; wide and airy, decorated with a soft modern style, and plastered with the pictures he'd noticed through her window. Alya went somewhat wide-eyed when she first walked in, then high-fived Marinette, who looked proud of herself. He was about to ask what he'd missed when Alya pulled out her notebook, her phone, and locked gazes with Adrien.

"I'm starting with you. I've been dying to hear your Ladybug and Cat Noir stories."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Adrien let Alya lead him to a lounge and proceeded to drill him on each encounter he'd had. He'd forgotten several, and kept worrying over if he was remembering as himself, or remembering from the perspective of Cat Noir. Sometimes it was easy to differentiate, but Alya made a surprisingly ruthless and astute interviewer.

"Let's come to your most recent interaction with the Gorizilla, who, if I'm remembering correctly, was your bodyguard." Alya scrolled through the various news reels, gifs, and images that had popped up in the few days since his bodyguard had been transformed into an akuma. "You leaped off a building. I mean you just willingly jumped from 35 stories up. What were you thinking?" The room seemed quieter as Alya waited for his reply.

"Ladybug has never failed me, or any of the citizens of Paris. I had no reason to doubt she would catch me. I could never doubt her."

The room was quiet. Marinette and Nino had turned towards him by the time he'd finished speaking.

Alya cleared his throat. "It sounds like you have a thing for Ladybug." She didn't quite catch his eyes.

He felt his cheeks turn red and tried to distract them by adjusting his hair. "She's amazing, that's all."

Marinette, who was staring at him, let her book slump from the her hand. It beat the ground in a loud thump. She jumped, and the tension in the room disappeared.

"This is awesome. LadyBlog fans are going to go crazy! Please please please, let me post the scoop. 'Famous model, Adrien Agreste, in love with Ladybug'."

"I didn't say I was in love with her."

"He is," Nino chimes in, a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey," Adrien glared at his best friend.

"Dude, you get all dreamy whenever you talk about her, it's super obvious." Both Nino and Alya laughed, but Marinette jolted to her feet.

"I need to… downstairs. Cookies." She managed to spit out, but she'd gone a little pale.

Adrien resisted the urge to follow her, and instead watched her until she disappeared from view. Now he was stuck with two against one, and he didn't like those odds.

* * *

Marinette sat at the bottom of the stairs and put her head in her hands. She couldn't breathe. Air refused to fill her lungs. She started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Marinette. You've fought monsters for over a year now, you can handle this," Tikki instructed.

"He's in love with Ladybug," she managed to say between huffing breaths. Something inside her twisted and jumped for joy. _She_ was Ladybug! Sure, he didn't know that. Not yet. Not ever, actually, but still. She and Ladybug were the same. She and Ladybug…

Ladybug was strong, confident, intelligent, fierce, and graceful. Marinette was everything opposite.

Adrien would never believe she was Ladybug, even if he saw her transform with his own eyes.

Adrien would never see her. Never love her because he'd be expecting Ladybug.

The elation she felt turned sour, polluting her every emotion until two tears squeezed free.

"Marinette? You coming? We need to finish this up before Adrien has to be back!" Alya's voice echoed down the stairwell.

There wasn't time to cry, and no point in it either. She already knew she was no match for Adrien. So she picked herself up, grabbed a plate of cookies, wiped her face and went back upstairs.

* * *

The list of questions Adrien had for Marinette weren't terribly long, but he wondered if they were too personal. He wanted to get to know her better, but as always she answered him in mostly broken and confusing sentences.

"You've had your own adventures with Cat Noir and Ladybug, what were they like?"

"Ladybug is fearless, and always in control, but Cat Noir is a goof. I mean he was great, and he saved me a couple of times. He's even surprisingly kind, but he's still an overconfident peacock."

Adrien laughed, which startled Marinette. Only his father had ever dared say anything so critical of him, yet from Marinette it made him grin, not groan. It was the only one of his questions she answered without stuttering, but he still had more to ask for the assignment.

"What dream do you want to pursue after you've finished school?" It was the last question on his list, but other than the question about Cat Noir, he was having a hard time getting her to even look at him. Had he said something wrong? Maybe the question about how her parents met had been too prying. He didn't even know how his own parents met, so it could have come across as pushy.

"Design of some sort. I'm a fan of," she hesitated, flicked her gaze at him, and away, "your father's. But I think I'd be happy with anything where I can create. I have a lot of responsibilities. With the bakery, I mean. So maybe cake design is in my future!" Her voice ran up nearly an octave in feigned excitement. At least, he though she sounded false. Intuition told him she wouldn't be okay speaking about whatever was bothering her to him. At least, not him like this. The freedom of anonymity under Cat Noir's mask was thrilling, and seemed to relax Marinette as well.

"Not again! This CatWife has posted three times under my teaser interview with Adrien. Her last one says, 'Tell Adrien if he wants to meet a real hero, then come see Cat Noir in the flesh for himself this Friday.' Who does she think she is?" Alya tossed her phone on a pillow and crossed her arms with a grumpy sound.

"Do you think she knows Cat Noir for real?" Nino asked.

Alya's stern expression melted. "I don't know. I can't imagine no one really knows who Cat Noir and Ladybug are. I guess we'll have to go and find out."

"I'll go." Marinette moved away from Adrien and closer to Alya.

"What changed your mind?"

"I've met Cat Noir, too. We can spot any fake a mile away. Together."

Alya broke her mood completely and wrapped her arms around Marinette, making her laugh. Now _that_ was a real laugh.

Adrien's phone beeped. Time to go.

"Thank you for the cookies and the interview, Marinette."

She smiled at him, her grin back to normal. Or at least normal for Marinette. "See you tomorrow, Adrien."

* * *

He went home, riding in the car in silence, then entering a silent house where his father lurked behind his office doors. Adrien took his time writing up the interview, practicing the piano, and watching the news. After dinner he fed Plagg an extra large serving of camembert and waited for the sun to sink behind the buildings. The orange glow of dusk crept closer and closer to the purple hue of night. The house grew still as Nathalie and his bodyguard retired from their duties. Darkness fell.

"Plagg, claws out."

It was too early, he knew, but he waited for Marinette on her balcony. He lounged in the chair, adopting the most overconfident peacock pose he could think of and chuckled to himself. Eventually he heard Marinette's muffled voice call goodnight to her parents.

"What a weird day," she said. He voice had dropped, and he couldn't hear a reply. "I never expected…" He missed what she said next, but he knew the sound of a near silent cry. He'd sobbed into his pillow for months after his mother went missing, but those tears stopped when his father shut him out. There was nothing left at the bottom of the well within him. There was no way he'd let that happen to Marinette. Whatever happened, he'd fix it. He'd get her to smile again.

The staff extended at his touch and he used it to lower himself to her window. Rapping three times, he listened as she ceased making noise. He imagined her rapidly clearing her face, perking up, and crossing to the curtains. When the light cracked between the drapes, he squinted at first, then let his eyes adjust to Marinette's wide eyes. Tears still clung to her lashes, but she flashed him a smile far too bright for a girl who'd just been crying. Marinette pointed up, and he nodded.

On the balcony she hoisted herself up from the hatch and said, "I don't think I've ever been so happy to come across a black cat."

"And why would that be?" Cat Noir bowed low, looking up at her through his thick hair.

"Bad day, but you've been good at cheering me up lately."

"You've got to me _kitten_ me. A compliment?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late. I'm floating away as we speak." He fiddled his staff behind his back and perched on it to rise off the roof.

She laughed. Genuine. Unburdened. Something deep within him settled and he came back to her side.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She shook her head, but kept her smile.

"In that case," Cat Noir said, "may I get your advice on something?"

Marinette sat in the chair he'd vacated and nodded. He explained the FanatiCats, their convention (even though he knew she already knew it all), and his general distaste at the whole thing. "They announced I'm going to show. They probably have a professional cosplayer ready. I don't want to encourage this, but I have a feeling I need to keep an eye on it."

"You could ask Ladybug to help," she suggested.

"I could, but I'm afraid they'd mob her. What about you?"

Marinette blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Come with me. Help me find out about the FanatiCats." He offered her his clawed, gloved hand.

She took it without hesitation and bit her lip."As it happens, I have some friends planning to go."

" _Purrf_ ect." He kissed her cheek, then realized what he'd done. He swallowed the embarrassment as his tongue stalled. She seemed just as surprised by the kiss as he'd been, and looked down, but didn't remove her hand from his. The moment lingered too long, so he said, "It's getting late. You need a proper night's sleep."

He slid his fingers away from hers as she mumbled, "Right. Late, of course."

Before leaping from the roof he glanced back. "Oh, and Marinette? Make sure and dress the part." He winked, and then jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FanatiCats (pt 2)**_

* * *

Why did he kiss her? He hadn't meant to, it just… happened.

Adrien lay face down on his bed, smothering his face in his pillow. He could still feel the heat of his blush and the occasional skip in his heart. It was stupid, he shouldn't have done that. This was Marinette, one of his best friends, he shouldn't be so carefree with her. The look on her face when he'd pulled away—what was that? He'd have to apologize. He was always flirting with Ladybug, but that was overt and shrugged off as a joke because Ladybug was, well, Ladybug. She was so far beyond his league he'd only just secured her friendship last month after a year of fighting together. Was he abusing his fame and anonymity as Cat Noir to force Marinette to spend time with him? Maybe it would be better to focus on their friendship in real life, and not spend time with her as Cat.

"Are you dead? You haven't taken a breath in almost a minute." Plagg hovered by Adrien's ear.

"I might as well be. Why don't I think things through?"

"What's the big deal? You're friends. You kissed her on the cheek. So what?"

Adrien looked up at Plagg and started to argue, then realized Plagg was right. He was over thinking this. He was just showing that he appreciated her friendship. That he enjoyed her company. Right? A strange clench in his stomach shifted his mood. The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he became.

* * *

Marinette walked to school the next day, her shoulders slouched against the cold and rain, hugging the umbrella close to stay dry.

"Hey," a voice called out. Adrien waved at her. At first she was going to say hi back, changed her mind, and tried to wave, but instead hit herself with the umbrella. He broke into laughter, turning away and covering his mouth. Marinette put her head in her hand and let out a grumpy breath. This was ridiculous. She had to let this go. He'd never see her. She closed the umbrella and shook it off as she reached the school steps.

"Here," she offered it to him. "You lent this to me on your first day. I keep meaning to return it."

His smile softened. "You're welcome to keep it." He kept looking away from her. See, she told herself. Not interested.

"No, really. It's time I give this up," she said, the double meaning only something she would catch.

Adrien relieved her of the umbrella. It dripped on his shoes. She said nothing else and went inside.

* * *

Cat Noir didn't visit that night. Or the next.

Marinette sat on the balcony again wrapped in a blanket waiting for him. Had she said something wrong? She didn't mean to make him so uncomfortable. She hadn't been expecting a kiss. She rubbed the spot on her cheek and felt an icy surge of adrenaline. Twice now Cat had kissed her cheek, but this time was different. Weeks ago, after Glaciator had been defeated, the kiss he'd given her was an acceptance for their necessity to keep secrets, and solidified their importance in each other's lives. It was gentle, sweet, and somewhat melancholy. He'd understood where she stood.

This kiss had been different. It had been carefree, relaxed, and... and… her cheeks warmed as her mind went blank.

"Are you okay?" Tikki felt Marinette's forehead.

She grinned. "Yes, of course I am."

"You've been quieter than usual, and you keep sitting up here." Tikki paused, a sly look slitting her overlarge eyes. "Hoping a certain cat will drop by?"

Marinette blushed in earnest. "Turns out he makes a great friend."

"Friend. Uh-huh." Marinette shot Tikki a glare and Tikki giggled. "Don't catch a cold. The convention is tomorrow night. Did you finish your outfit?"

"Yes, but what if this is a bad idea? The outfit is—"

"It's perfect. You'll fit right in."

Marinette nodded, then tossed her blanket aside and went back to her room. Cat wasn't coming.

* * *

After class ended on Friday, Marinette joined Alya at her house to add the final touches to Alya's Ladybug cosplay. After doing some research, Alya had declared they'd stylize their cosplays in Steampunk fashion. Alya had a red dress with black spots and black under layers. Parts of the skirt were ruched to show the black petticoat, and her "mask" was made from pilot's goggles, colored red and black to match the dress. Alya put her hair in pigtails and shimmied into the complicated ties of the dress, relying on Marinette to cinch up the corset. It took nearly an hour to get Alya set, and then Nino arrived.

Nino's Cat Noir costume was a black suit with a black undershirt, black shiny dress shoes, black leather gloves, a black masquerade style mask with ornate scroll work, and cat ears on a head band. He even had a staff, though it was more of a gentleman's walking cane. When they stood together Marinette could imagine she and Cat Noir as superheros in Victorian England—though the dress would be a pain to fight in.

Marinette decided to, indeed, cosplay a version of Lady Wifi, much to Alya's enjoyment. Her white and black horizontally striped pants widened at the cuff, showing off her pristine white heels. The corset was black except for the wifi symbol. The outfit completed with a high neck and long black sleeves, but the white gloves finished he look. Marinette had to let her hair down for the costume, but instead of a full mask she let Alya attack her eyes with massive amounts of stylized eyeliner and black eyeshadow. The overall effect was chilling.

At nine they gathered their passes and went to Le Grand Paris hotel. Marinette was used to people pointing and snapping photos, but from the safety of her Ladybug persona. Now, when passersby gawked, she felt exposed and awkward. The gloves kept slipping and she tugged them up in a nervous twitch. The hotel was as glittering and bright as any night, but the people milling around the lobby were far more colorful. Three different versions of Cat Noir clustered together, one had a wig and a black bodysuit, another tucked a black shirt into skintight pants with an extra long belt. The last looked like he rolled out of bed and decided to create a punk version of Cat with a studded collar and black painted nails. As she'd suspected, finding the real Cat wouldn't be a challenge.

Once they presented their ID and printed passes to a guard at the ballroom door, they were granted entrance to what looked like a gothic rave. A scattering of round banquet tables skirted the massive room, but the center was clear and people were dancing. The overhead lights were all off, but party lights were on and flashed a kaleidescope of color over the room.

"Dudes, there he is!" Nino tugged Alya's hand and bounced, rambling on about the DJ perched on a small stage at the front. She grinned at him and told him to fanboy properly from the dance floor. He skipped off, his energy at odds with his dapper outfit.

Alya stepped closer,."We need to locate CatWife, and question her without letting on I run the LadyBlog."

"How are we going to find her?" Marinette tugged the glove again.

"We'll split up. Report back if you find anything."

"Got it. Don't forget you love Cat Noir and are only cosplaying Ladybug to match your boyfriend."

"Don't sweat it, girl. There are a bunch of other Ladybugs here. Whoa, check that one out." Alya pointed at a Japanese style geisha Ladybug and samurai Cat Noir.

"That's incredible. That one over there is pretty accurate, except the blonde hair." The Ladybug cosplay Marinette pointed out even had a yoyo that glowed when twirled.

Alya's eyes doubled in size. "No. No way! That's Chloe!"

Marinette stuck out her tongue. "I'll start on this side of the room then."

Alya laughed and wound through the maze, though she kept her distance from Chloe as well.

Marinette started at the far right, making her way to a cluster of teens like her, though they wore normal clothing adorned with pins and hearts around Cat Noir's face. They had a few that supported Ladybug as well, which made Marinette smile.

"Hey, do any of you know the FanatiCat's site runner, CatWife?"

They shook their heads, and then one complimented her dress. There were a few scattered akuma cosplays around, but they were lost in the sea of Cat Noirs. She thanked them and moved to the next group. There was a girl who knew the screen name, but not the person, and another who wanted Marinette to report back when she found CatWife so she could fangirl over the site's owner.

Unaccustomed to standing in heels, Marinette sought a small alcove tucked away from the major crowd. She was about to sit when she spotted a familiar face skulking about twenty feet from her. The sanctuary of a quiet place was tempting, but she promised her feet this would be worth it.

Cat Noir's real outfit looked nothing like the cosplays around him, but somehow no one gave him a second glance. The texture of his suit had a slight shimmer, and his tail stuck out in a way no regular belt ever would. He was focused on the crowd and occasionally stood on tip toes. She slid up beside him.

"Looking for someone?"

He stilled, "Um, yeah. Friend of mine, but I haven't seen her yet." His attention didn't linger on her.

"I'm looking for someone too. Maybe we can help each other. Tell me about your friend."

He deflated a little. "Honestly, she might not have come."

"Why not?"

"I owe her an apology, but I've been a chicken." Cat admired in her cosplay. No recognition showed on his face. Marinette grinned. "Your costume is amazing. Did you make it?"

"I did."

"You're talented."

"What did you do that you need to apologize for?" The music grew louder so she stepped closer to hear his reply.

His cheeks reddened. "Oh, um, actually I think I'll look for her on my own. Thanks though."

Marinette grabbed his tail as he spun away. The motion was so natural she hadn't realized she'd done it until after, then laughed. "You don't really think you'd upset your friend just by kissing her cheek, do you?"

He spun back, eyes wide. "Marinette?" She laughed in earnest. "How did you know it was me?" he asked and indicated the dozen of other Cat Noir's in the immediate vicinity.

"Because I'm not blind. I know you. Come here." She waved her hand and hoped he'd follow. The heels were blistering and if she didn't get off them soon, she was afraid she'd lose her feet entirely. Still, she was surprised when he kept half a step behind her.

The alcove muted some of the noise, and only a couple others lounged against the seats, so Marinette plopped down on one of the padded benches and slipped off the heels. Cat perched beside her.

"You came," he said.

"You wanted me to," she countered. He grinned and looked away. "I'm sorry about the other night. I don't want to risk my friendship with you."

She took his hand. "You didn't. I was surprised is all."

With a quick glance at their hands, he turned his palm up and laced his fingers in hers. "I really like this friend thing."

Marinette's heart skipped. What was she doing? Guilt panged in her stomach, but it wasn't like she had sworn an oath to never find someone else as interesting as Adrien. Did I just compare Cat to Adrien? A furious blush overtook her.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?" Cat's eyes flicked to her mouth. The rest of the room seemed to fade away. She forgot where she was and what she was wearing. He was so close. Had his eyes always been so alarmingly green?

A light flashed over them like lightening. They jerked away from each other. Marinette blinked rapidly to clear the spot in her vision. Cat was on his feet in an instant.

"The real Cat Noir!" Someone screeched.

A rush of men and women crowded in, but Cat stood in front of Marinette, blocking her from the swarming fans. A woman cross dressing as Cat Noir stepped forward and the crowd subsided only enough to give her room.

She was pretty with pale brown eyes and a svelte figure. Her expression kept switching from barely contained excitement, to something like pain. "Cat Noir, in the flesh. I'm Ines, but everyone here knows me as CatWife, the leader of the FanatiCats. Tonight is entirely in your honor, and we're thrilled you were able to make it.

Cat bowed low. "I appreciate the effort, but I'd prefer it if my fans would act with better manners."

"The thing at the library was an isolated incident."

Cat raised an eyebrow, which his mask magically morphed to mimic. "And the photo you just took? I presume you have no intention of posting that on your site." He stuck out a hip in true sassy Cat fashion. Marinette stayed quiet and unassuming behind him, a flutter of uncertainty making her still.

"Why don't you and I talk about that in private." Ines stepped closer, her phone held loosely. "Unless you'd like Ladybug to find out you have a secret girlfriend."

Marinette was sure all the blood just drained from her face and into her toes. She scanned the crowd, but couldn't see Alya or Nino. Most of the attendees were still on the dance floor or scattered about, but they were drawing more and more people as the conversation continued. No one could find out she was connected with Cat Noir—and she wasn't his girlfriend!

"How do I know you haven't already uploaded it?" Cat stepped closer to her, his voice dropping.

She seemed unable to look away from him. "I don't let my stories leak. This is mine and mine alone." she whispered.

"Excellent. Cataclysm." Before Marinette could register what he'd done, Cat swiped Ines's phone away from her. They all watched in stunned silence as the phone disintegrated. Cat then resumed his chipper energy. "Purrhaps you'll understand—I can't put my friend at risk, but will replace your phone if you give me your address"

Silently, Marinette thanked Cat for his quick thinking.

Ines, who'd been standing in mute shock, started to tear up. "Oh, I understand. You won't risk any shot with Ladybug. I'll make sure she find out, picture or no picture!" She shouted the last word, then spun away and shoved through the crowd.

Cat massaged his forehead, turned back towards Marinette, gripped her tight, and then leaped over the crowd to the door. From the height of his jump, Marinette spotted Alya, who gaped and then grinned. Then Marinette and Cat were outside where he used his staff to send them up to the rooftops.

"Cat!" Marinette had to yell over the sound of rushing wind. He was moving fast. His ring lost a green light. Finally the movement stopped and Marinette found herself on her balcony. "What was all that about?"

"I have a hunch that just created an akuma. I have to go. Stay inside."

Before she could respond, he was gone.

"Oh for the love of…" she trailed off then sighed. "Tikki, spots on!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Cat Noir tumbled through his bedroom window and detransformed.

Plagg sagged midair. "Oh brilliant. You ruined a girl's night just to keep Ladybug from finding you holding hands with your _friend_." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't like that. Eat." Adrien pulled out a chunk of cheese from the mini-fridge and threw it at Plagg, who caught it in his mouth. How he managed to consume a wedge of cheese the same size as him, Adrien would never know.

"It was exactly like that and you know it. You like her!" Plagg's voice was muffled around the cheese.

"No I don't. I had to keep her out of this. If she gets connected to me then she'll become a target."

"She'll become a target because _you like her_ ," Plagg teased again.

Adrien ran his hand raggedly through his hair. "I'm in love with Ladybug."

"Who's interested in someone else."

Adrien fought the flustered heat creeping up his throat. "Plagg, claws out!"

He was _not_ interested in Marinette. He was in love with Ladybug. He just… needed a friend.

By the time he arrived back at the hotel, the surroundings had disintegrated as if he'd used his Cataclysm on half a block. He went in the opposite direction of the fleeing civilians and found his mark. She was half cat, half woman, and all muscle. They'd fought an akuma panther before, but this was something else—like a wingless sphinx.

"Are you ready meow, Cat Noir?" She jerked around and stared directly at him.

"Who let the cat out of the bag this time?" Something swept his feet out from under him. He did a clumsy back handspring to keep from falling.

The claws on her paw-hand extended, and she swiped them across the hotel's revolving doors. They disintegrated. "I can do this all night." She swiped again at the post box. Gone. Her tail whipped out, lengthening to reach him. He dodged, but she appeared behind him, claws bearing down. A tug around his middle yanked him back and away.

From on his back he saw Ladybug retracting her yoyo from his waist. "You're timing is impeccable M'lady."

"Ladybug. I'm Catastrophe, you'll give me your miraculous—meow."

Ladybug turned to Cat Noir. "Did she just _meow_ at me?"

"Poor excuse for a cat pun if you ask me. Let's find her a _purr_ ametic." Cat got to his feet just in time to dodge Catastrophe's tail. Ladybug hooked her yoyo on the flailing tail and sent Catastrophe flying.

"Where's the akuma?"

"I, huh. That's a good question. I already destroyed the, uh, nevermind."

Ladybug seemed extra focused tonight and didn't spare him a glance. "Lucky charm!" A red and black mouse trap fell to her hand.

"When that cat's away, mice will play?" Cat offered with a grin.

"I have no idea, but we need to keep her away from people. I threw her towards the river. Come on."

Cat soared after her. He felt tension between them, but shook it off. That was ridiculous, there was no reason to believe Ladybug knew anything, and even if she did, she liked someone else. Cat pushed the thought from his head and sped up.

Catastrophe dragged herself from the water. Her patchy fur was slicked to her body. She looked straight at them the moment they came into view and hissed. The tail struck. Ladybug dropped under and Cat used his staff to vault over. Ladybug paused in a crouch on the ground, her eyes flicking around. He knew that look.

"What do your elf eyes see?"

Finally she cracked a smile. "We have to get close. Really close. Put her in a headlock!"

Ladybug ran off to the side, drawing Catastrophe's attention. Cat went for a direct attack. Catastrophe spotted him, swiped at the air, and wasted her momentum. Cat slipped in the moment before she could pull her arm back and pinned her against him. Ladybug still battled the tail. It cracked like a whip against the ground. Ladybug flung out the yoyo and the string coiled around the tail like a corkscrew and tightened. Ladybug darted towards them, palmed the mousetrap, and then slapped Catastrophe's paw-hand against the trigger. Catastrophe jerked away. The speed of the trap and the recoil of Catastrophe lined up perfectly so the metal bar crunched against her index finger's clawed nail. It broke and a black butterfly fluttered free.

As Catastrophe returned to Ines, Ladybug captured the akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the mousetrap. The magic reset all the disintegrated buildings and damage done. As Ines dropped to the ground in confusion, her phone reappeared at her side.

Cat lunged for it, but Ladybug picked it up. She studied it. Cat's mouth went dry.

"Who's this?" Ladybug held out the phone and Cat saw the picture he'd tried to destroy. He was holding hands with Marinette. It was hard to tell it was her, he hadn't even recognized her, and it was still difficult to find her under the costume and make up. Their hands were entwined and their foreheads were nearly touching. He wasn't brave enough to look Ladybug in the eye.

"A friend."

"Just a friend?"

He swallowed hard. "I can explain."

"Cat," Ladybug took the phone, deleted the picture, and returned it to Ines. "You have to be careful. This friend of yours… the situation could be dangerous." She glanced at him, then away and hugged herself. "It's a risk to your identity. She could find out who you are."

He had to say something. He had to defend himself, defend Marinette. She was too important to let go. "Friendship is worth the risk especially when I—since I don't have many." He looked directly at her, daring her to meet his gaze. She did, and bit her lip, then turned away from him. "What would you do for a friend?" Cat asked.

Her earrings beeped. "Anything." She moved right in front of Cat Noir and set her had on his cheek. "I know cats play with their prey, but be careful with her."

"I resent that." He smirked, but then said, "I will." No one could replace his Ladybug, but he didn't want to be so alone. He needed a friend he could be his true self around. Marinette would only—could only be a friend. He set his hand over Ladybug's. He could never stop loving her.

She smothered a smile. "I trust you." Her earring beeped again. She spun away and threw her yoyo towards the recovered buildings, then disappeared.

* * *

Cat Noir's words echoed in Ladybug's ears as she arced across the city. _Friendship is worth the risk_. Was she willing to risk just as much for her friends? None of them could ever know her like this, even Alya's day as Rena Rouge created a power differential between them. Alya would be happy to befriend Ladybug, but whenever Marinette wore the mask she'd always have to keep secrets.

Ladybug didn't pay attention to where she was going. Instead she let the rise and fall of her swinging lull her mind into a relaxed state. When her earring gave a final warning, she dropped down to a subway entrance and slid inside, only to pop out the other side of the street as Marinette. Tikki settled into Marinette's bag where she kept cookies.

"What are you thinking about, Marinette?" Tikki crunched.

"No one. I mean nothing." She hadn't been thinking about him until she thought about how much she shouldn't think about him.

Cat Noir was flirting with her, but it wasn't anything real. He was always flirting, that was his most basic personality. It was foolish to encourage him. The kindness and vulnerability he'd showed her on the rooftop was because she was his friend. Cat Noir, just like Adrien, would always love Ladybug and only Ladybug. Marinette bowed her head, the night quiet around her. The path felt familiar as she walked, the buildings comforting until she looked up and saw the gates of the Agreste estate. Her heart panged and her eyes stung. She turned her back on Adrien's house and walked home.

Marinette's room felt cold and unwelcoming. The photos of her friends beamed at her, but she plunged the room into darkness instead. Even Tikki felt Marinette's need to be alone and drifted to the far corner where a Kwami sized cushion and snacks awaited. Marinette lay on her bed, staring through the darkness at the ceiling. The pitter-patter of late night rain filled the silence. It was soothing that the sky cried tonight. Part of her wanted to cry, but the sensation went deeper than tears. Rejection, even indirectly, cut along her heart in a long jagged line. She'd survive. She'd wake up tomorrow feeling refreshed and back to herself, but for now, for just these few moments, she gave herself permission to wallow.

The pitter-patter became louder and sounded more distinctly like thump-tap-tap. Marinette lurched upright, heat rushing to her face. He wouldn't have come. Not in the rain. Not after everything. It was just the storm she heard. Even as she convinced herself, a surge of hope had her holding her breath. Maybe… just maybe…

Tap-tap-tap.

Marinette threw open the roof hatch. Cat Noir's grin made the rainwater he dripped onto her feel like sunlight.

"Good evening, princess."

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Her lips curled to match his smile. It felt so good to have someone smile at her like she were the only person in Paris—even if it was only a quirk of his personality.

"Mind if I come in to chat tonight? Cats hate water."

Marinette scooted back in invitation while Cat dropped down. He was soaked through. "Let me get you a towel."

"Sorry about your bed."

"It's fine, I have other blankets." Marinette rushed down the stairs, collected a couple towels, and then ran back to her room. Cat had moved from her bed next to her computer, admiring her photos.

"These look like wonderful friends," he said.

Marinette swallowed hard. _Friendship is worth the risk, especially when I—since I don't have many_. Cat needed a friend so much more than he needed someone to flirt with. She shook herself and handed him the towels.

"Thank you." He scrubbed one over his hair and swiped another along his suit.

"What brings you by after…I mean, you'll catch a cold in this weather."

"Don't worry about me." Cat rest his gloves over her elbows, then slid them down to hold her hands.

Her heart jumped. This was a bad idea—she should stop him."Do you really think this is a good idea? Flirting with some girl you barely know. I've been the target of akumas before, but I don't want them to use me against you if anyone finds out we're… uh," she glanced at their hands. She knew she should pull hers away, but even as she thought it he squeezed gently.

"Friends," he finished for her. "You know I love Ladybug."

This time, Marinette did pull her hands free. "I know."

"But," he stepped so close she was forced to look up to take in his acid-green eyes. He continued, his focus pinpointed on her. "Ladybug loves another. My chances with her…"

"But you're a superhe—"

He kissed her.

* * *

That was _not_ what he meant to do, but as his lips pressed softly against Marinette's, he realized it was the whole reason he'd stuffed Plagg with cheese, transformed again, and ran through the rain to her balcony. She was warm and soft, her lips pressing back into his with just the right pressure. Heat rose in him, but he held back. This was enough. Holding her, feeling her shiver, knowing she was right here with him was enough.

He ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. She was shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Marinette took a step out of his reach, a hand resting over her heart while her lungs seemed to labor for breath. Too many emotions flickered across her face. Finally she squeezed her eyes shut.

"This isn't what normal friends do."

Cat took a step closer and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. He wished he could feel her blush against his hand as easily as he could see it. "How about best friends then."

She half laughed, half snorted, then shook herself and grinned.

"All right. Secret best friends, because no one can know. No one can connect us. I'll never be right for you anyway, so I'll accept a flirty _best friend_. But you'll never be more."

A sour pinprick of hurt flickered inside Cat's heart, but he said, "Anything more than that is reserved, sorry princess." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Then what do we call this?"

He thought for a second, absently stepping back into her space. It felt better to be near her. "Something new." He gave her his most dashing smile. She poked his chest. "Hey!" he laughed. "I don't care what it is or isn't. I like being around you. Is that enough?"

"I like being around you, too. But that's all. Okay?"

"Deal. I'm sorry for the kiss, I'll try to control my impulses better."

"It wasn't all bad..."

"No? How about another test to make sure." He inched closer to her, ignoring a warning far in the back of his mind. Something telling him this was a bad idea. It tugged at his consciousness. _Later_ , he promised the thought.

"Okay," Marinette whispered.

* * *

The kiss was different this time, warmer, sweeter. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her instincts take over. Her first kiss… well, not her _first_ —not really. She'd kissed Cat Noir back on Valentine's day, to save him, but that had only been a peck of the lips, not whatever this was.

She tilted her head to the side, and when she moved her mouth he moved his, too. When she gasped for air a flick of his tongue caught her lower lip. A thrill ran up her spine, then back down to her toes. She curled them and couldn't hide her smile.

Cat Noir was breathing just as heavily as she was. His arms were still locked around her in a crushing embrace. She was afraid to let go, afraid if he disappeared on her it would break whatever spell they were under.

Marinette hugged Cat to her with everything she had. The tighter she held the more clearly she saw the line that needed to be drawn.

"This is a bad idea," she breathed into the silent room.

"I know," he responded, surprising her, then he eased back. "We're friends. I promise nothing will change that."

"Nothing," she repeated, but instead of reassuring herself, she felt the spell shatter. "You should go."

He nodded, then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Cat Noir." Marinette stayed facing away and listened as Cat climbed up past her bed and through the hatch, until his footsteps disappeared.

Marinette knelt down, her stomach fluttering and flopping while her mouth went dry.

"What are you doing?" Tikki floated over to her. The words should have been accusing, but they sounded curious and soft.

"I don't know, but I'll handle it. Just like I handle everything else."

"What about Adrien?"

"You heard Cat. His love for Ladybug is everything to him, even if he can't be with her. My love for Adrien is no different."

"Why not be with him as Ladybug, rather than Marinette?"

Marinette studied the photos of her and Adrien at the movies in their ridiculous attire. "Because everyone loves Ladybug. No one looks twice at Marinette."

Tikki huffed and put her tiny hands on her equally tiny hips."You're the most amazing girl I know," Tikki snuggled into Marinette's cheek.

She hugged her Kwami back. "You've always seen the best in me. Thank you."

* * *

Cat Noir crawled in the bathroom window to his room, soaked and shivering, but not from the cold. He detransformed. Plagg, wilting from hunger, flopped into Adrien's hands.

"Cheese me," his rusty voice demanded.

Once properly fed, Plagg floated lazily in midair while Adrien lay back on his couch, the rain drops cascading down his windows and casting a watery light over his otherwise dark room.

Now that he was dry and comfortable, he reached into his mind for the little warning light that had nearly interrupted his kiss—their kiss. Just thinking of it made him grin. He relived it, feeling uncomfortably warm as he licked his own lips and tasted a lingering hint of Marinette's sweetness.

Setting aside the memory, he opened to the warning thought nudging him even now. It flared, hot and fast down to his heart and ricocheted across his lungs, then back up again.

 _I'm falling in love with her._

* * *

Marinette carefully packed away the memories of Friday night and stored them for later. Cat hadn't come back, though she'd left the hatch open, but somehow it was okay. They were, after all, just friends. Now it was time to get back to her life as a regular student.

Juleka stood in the back of the classroom with Rose, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Marinette dashed over to them, standing right next to the love of her life. Adrien looked a little feverish when he glanced at her, but they didn't say anything as Rose continued her announcement.

"Ivan and Mylene have been practicing with us all week. Please say you can all make it!"

"Make what?" Marinette must have missed what the important part was.

"The music festival, of course!" Rose squeaked and Juleka smiled. "We're preforming and want everyone to come."

"That sounds incredible. Where and when do you need us?" Marinette asked.

"Juleka's houseboat—the Liberty—this weekend."

"I'm there." Marinette beamed at them all, feeling more like herself than she had in a while. "Do you think, um.." She turned to Adrien, feeling her brain overload. "You'll belong on the houseboat? I mean come on the houseboard. Boat." Marinette moaned. She'd never be able to talk to him.

"I'll try to make it," Adrien said, but didn't meet her eyes.

Miss Bustier called the class to begin and they all took their seats.

Marinette resumed her habitual watch of Adrien from the seat behind his. He looked out the window and didn't paying attention to class in the slightest. Wherever his mind was, she wished hers was there too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lightsource**

* * *

Marinette opened the hatch to her room, letting in the cool night air. Summer blanketed Paris in a sticky heat that smelled of the Seine and sunbaked tomatoes. Up on the roof, Marinette lounged in shorts and a tank top, a light sheen of sweat still clinging to her.

Two months ago she'd sat up here in the crisp spring nights with a blanket around her shoulders… waiting.

There was nothing to wait for anymore. She hadn't seen Cat Noir as herself since the night he kissed her. At the time she'd been afraid to pull away and break the spell woven between them, but it broke anyway. Cat continued to fight alongside Ladybug with his usual flair, but he was hiding something behind his haughty attitude like a child playing hide-and-seek: hoping in the end to be found.

She hadn't pried. She hadn't asked. Distance was better, safer, for both of them. Their identities were paramount to any kind of affection between them, no matter the sting.

Tikki floated across Marinette's vision waving a tiny arm. "Earth to Marinette?"

"Sorry, dazed out. What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You defeated that akuma today in record time. Why aren't you celebrating?"

Marinette threw her head back dramatically. "It's too hot to move, let alone celebrate."

Tikki laughed. "In that case," Tikki's voice drifted off. Marinette lost sight of her and sat up.

"Tikki?"

Icy water saturated Marinette's hair and shirt. She screeched and bounced up off the chair as an ice cube slid down her back. Dancing on the spot, she chased Tikki until the Kwami slipped beneath the hatch. As nice as the cool water felt, Marinette didn't want to get her bedding damp and stayed up top a little longer. At the edge of the balcony, she wrung out her hair and what fabric she could easily twist. A flicker of movement caught her eye.

A shadow of someone with a long staff. Cat Noir?

* * *

Adrien took his usual seat next to Nino in Miss Bustier's class. He was still berating himself for taking the route by Marinette's house last night. Nothing quite like seeing the girl you're convincing yourself you don't have feelings for soaked through and wearing pajamas on a maddeningly hot night. He massaged his forehead.

"Hey dude, not sleeping again?"

Adrien cleaned up his expression into the perfect, pleasant model mode. "I forgot to study my Chinese and have a verbal exam with my tutor today, so I woke up early to get in an extra hour."

"Rough, man. Did you ask your dad about the class picnic yet?"

Adrien nodded. "As long as my bodyguard sticks with me, I've been given the green light."

Nino leaped up and shot both arms into the air just as Alya and Marinette arrived for class.

"I know I'm worth the enthusiasm, but a simple 'hey babe' works fine," Alya teased.

"Hey babe," Nino then said and leaned over the desk to give Alya a kiss on the cheek. He explained the root of his excitement. Marinette grinned. Adrien kept a neutral smile.

"I'm so glad you'll be able to come to the picnic! My parents and I are making blackberry tarts for it. What about you?"

"Camembert sandwiches," he answered with a straight face. His bag rustled slightly and he grinned, then laughed at the look on Marinette's face. "Kidding. I've convinced Andre to have his cart available at the park that day. My dad's covering the ice cream costs for the class."

Nino's jaw dropped. "I'm not going to eat anything but ice cream the whole day."

Alya elbowed him with a good natured smirk.

Juleka and Rose wandered in, hands entwined together.

"What are you two bringing to the class picnic?" Alya asked.

"Oh!" Rose squeaked and riffled through her bag. "This!" She held up a composition notebook like it was the holy grail. When everyone gave her quizzical looks, she explained. "I wrote three new songs to perform, in addition to our usual set." She glowed with excitement and Juleka covered a proud smile with her hand.

"I can't wait!" Marinette's enthusiasm lifted Adrien's mood.

Miss Bustier came in with Chloe and Sabrina close behind. The group scattered to their desks. Chloe opened her mouth and held up a solitary finger, but Miss Bustier called the class to attention before Chloe could share her remark.

Adrien sighed in relief, matching the pleased exhale from Marinette behind him.

* * *

Adrien came home expecting to disappear into his room and untangle his thoughts, but father opened his office door.

"Adrien, I've scheduled a photo shoot to model the new line on Saturday. Please report to the studio."

"But father, you already said I could go to the class picnic." Adrien hid the flush of disappointment.

"Ah yes, I see. In that case you'll have to cancel the picnic."

It was precisely what he'd expected and yet he'd foolishly held on to a lick of hope "We've already booked Andre for the event. Can't we rearrange the photoshoot?"

Father paused and considered his son. "Is the event that important to you? More important that shooting with April Lester?"

Adrien's heart dropped, then picked back up. April was the most popular new photographer to fashion known as The Shadow because of her impeccable use of light to camouflage her target's flaws. She'd already worked the Milan fashion show and was rumored to be picky with her subjects.

"It is. Let me talk to her. I'll find a different time." He was sure father wouldn't agree, wouldn't budge, but as his judgmental gaze scanned Adrien, he saw a moment of concern lace his forehead.

"You've been looking tired for the last few weeks. Your color isn't right for the palette. Very well, if you can reschedule the shoot then I'll allow you to attend the picnic. If not, the shoot comes first."

"Yes father, thank you!" Adrien took the offered card with April's contact and dashed off to his room. Apparently his sleepless nights weren't going unnoticed by his friends or his father. His duty as Cat Noir cut into his rest, but not as much as getting too close to Marinette. He should have listened to Ladybug, because now he couldn't look at Marinette the same, but he wouldn't put her in danger, and he wouldn't risk losing Ladybug's respect over a crush.

He dialed April's number. She picked up with a musical hello.

"This is Adrien Agreste, a shoot was scheduled for us this Saturday, but I'm afraid I have a previous engagement. Are you available to reschedule?" He sat on the couch and shooed Plagg away.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Not now," Adrien hissed.

"I'm sorry, but you want to reschedule? I'm booked through the month. I need this shoot with you."

"Can you move something around?" Adrien asked.

"No. I don't work with people who don't value my time." April hung up.

Adrien stared at the phone like it had betrayed him. "Well that didn't go as planned."

"Why not? You get to go to the picnic. Who cares about one photographer."

"To be honest? Most of Paris. But what's done is done." He bit his cheek, texted his father the update that he had, indeed, cleared Saturday (though he didn't need to know the details) and tossed his phone aside.

"You need a break. Let's go do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Like visit Marinette."

"Ha, ha. You know I won't see her as Cat Noir anymore."

"Fine, transform to get us out of here then walk in to the bakery as yourself."

Adrien shook his head. "It's hard enough already. I don't want to—"

"Oh come on, so you kissed the girl. It's not the end of the world. If you ask me, you aren't going to relax until you talk to her about it. Right?"

He had a point, though Adrien wasn't about to admit it.

Twenty minutes later Cat Noir leaped past Marinette's house. The curtains she'd put up after his first visit were open. An invite? Or a sign that she'd given up on him? No matter, he dropped into an alley and detransformed. He was an idiot to have let things go this long, but when he realized he was falling for her, it scared him. His father expressly forbid any dating, but it was more than that. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends if things didn't work out, though if he did everything as Cat Noir, who was to know? Adrien curled his lip. He didn't want to lie and there was no way he could let Marinette know who he really was.

The bakery door chimed when he opened it. Marinette's mother greeted him with a warm smile and recognized him immediately.

"Adrien! How lovely to see you. Marinette is upstairs, would you like to say hello?"

"That would be great," he sighed in relief. Her parents were kind and supportive, just like his parents had been before his mother disappeared.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng disappeared behind a door, then returned as footsteps hammered down from above. "Would you like anything to eat? What about a pastry on the house?"

"Oh not that won't be necessary. I just had a question about an assignment."

Marinette burst through the door with flushed cheeks and rapid breath. "Adrien! Wh-why are you doing here? I mean what are you here?"

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng giggled. "Why don't you two go upstairs. I'll bring drinks in a few minutes."

Adrien thanked her again and let Marinette lead him up to her all-too-familiar bedroom. He swallowed his climbing nerves as they ascended the stairs. She was just his friend, Adrien didn't know anything about a kiss, anything about her and Cat Noir, nothing about how she felt or how she smelled. Not helping.

She closed her room hatch behind them. "Um, so what bring you by?"

Adrien couldn't decide whether to sit or stand and wound up hovering by the lounge. "Actually, you."

Marinette lost some color and he couldn't help but laugh. "I needed a friend's perspective and Nino's out with Alya, so I thought I'd see if you were free."

"Of course. Anytime. What's up?" Marinette took to her desk chair, so Adrien sat as well.

"I did something kind of foolish with a friend of mine and I'm afraid it will change our friendship. Do you think there are lines that friends shouldn't cross?"

Marinette tapped her chin and pinched her lips. "I think every friendship requires something a little different. I'd say talk to your friend if you can. But sometimes it's hard to find the person you want to talk to most." Marinette's voice trailed off. A twinge of guilt stirred Adrien's stomach. It was easy for him to come to Marinette, but he'd left no way for Marinette to contact Cat Noir. He wasn't sure their friendship, whatever kind of friendship it was, could weather the secrecy. Only his Lady would understand the hardship of their identities, but she liked someone else.

A tap from the room's lower hatch sounded just before it creaked open. "Hello dear, I brought some caramelized onion tarts and sparking water. Give me a shout if you two need anything else." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's smile made her eyes mischievous. Marinette shooed her away with a slight pink highlighting her cheeks.

"Would you like to sit together at the picnic?" Adrien distracted her.

"Of course. The four of us will get to hang out for the first time in a while. It will be great."

"Perfect." Adrien grabbed a tart and bit into the sweet and savory pastry. Plagg had been right, he felt much better having talked to her about it, even if she didn't know the conversation had been about her.

* * *

On Saturday, Marinette spread the blanket on the grass, weighting it down with the picnic basket. The weather was suffocating, so she pulled out her new parasol and waited for the others to arrive. Other groups of her classmates were setting up and in the distance she could see Andre's ice cream cart roll in. Rose and Juleka stood on stage arranging the mic and instruments. Teal hair flashed in the back. Ah! Luka was here! Of course he was, the band needed him. Marinette went to the stage and called out.

"Marinette! I haven't seen you in so long. Did you ever finish your Jagged Stone display?"

"I did! I even included the pick you gave me." Marinette dragged her phone out and jabbed the gallery icon too hard. The phone flipped from her fingers.

Luka caught it and laughed. "Same old Marinette" He handed it back and rest his fingers against her palm for a moment. "After the set, would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Oh! I mean," she stuttered and brushed her hair to the side. Luka looked down on her with warmth, highlighted by his colored hair and rocker clothes. Somehow he looked both rough and smooth and the same time.

He nudged her. "Your friends are here."

She glanced back. So they were! Nino and Alya were hand in hand looking especially lovey-dovey today, and Adrien followed in their wake. His smile fell a little when he spotted her and Luka, then he popped on a brilliant grin and waved. "I have to go, break a leg!" she said.

"Come find me after!"

Marinette dashed back to her blanket.

"Wow, it's not often you're first to something." Alya hugged her and stayed in the parasol's shadow.

"I couldn't risk everyone missing out on the blackberry tarts."

Rose came on over the mic and announced the band. They started on the set, making it difficult to hold a conversation. Marinette pointed at the blanket and they all sat. Adrien patted the spot next to him and leaned into her ear.

"You and Luka look close."

There was something unusual about his tone. "Turns out we have a bunch in common. When he's done playing I'll see if he can come say hi." Marinette caught Luka's eye and waved at him. He tipped her an imaginary hat in between chords.

Rapid movement came from behind them like a wave. People leaped from their blankets and scattered. The band stopped.

"Akuma attack!" Rose squeaked into the mic and darted off stage. Nino leaped at Alya. Adrien rolled atop Marinette, pulling her aside just as a blinding light soared through the space they'd been in.

"What was that?" Marinette then realized Adrien was on top of her. Fully. Her breath caught and her brain scrambled.

"Stay down," Adrien ordered, his hand holding her wrist a moment longer, and then he pushed away.

"Adrien Agreste. You owe me a photo shoot." The akumatized woman was a blur of color like a chameleon, shifting to match the background.

"April Lester, you don't have to do this," Adrien called to her.

"Call me Lightsource."

This was her chance! Marinette started crawling away, but light shot at Adrien and she scrambled to hug his knees and take him down. "Sorry!"

"Thank you. Let's get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

Marinette scanned the area for a good place to hide and caught a flash of teal as Luka skirted the stage at a dead run towards her. The akuma shot a beam of light and Luka disappeared.

"NO!" Marinette screamed. Adrien gripped her arm and started to run. She had to separate and transform, but the akuma was swift. Screams and flashes followed them.

Adrien made a frustrated noise. "She's just after me. Hide!" He shoved her away then ran towards Lightsource.

Marinette didn't hesitate and sprinted for the trees, hiding in a dense triangle.

"Tikki, spots on!" Magic made her skin tingle as her suit formed. She shot her yoyo at the stage and zipped herself back into the fray. Adrien was doing his best to fend her off, but Lightsource was relentless. Half the class had already disappeared in her light.

"Lightsorce! Shine on this!" Ladybug flung the yoyo at the near-invisible blur of light, knocking against something solid. Hawkmoth's outline lit where Lightsources face must be.

"My shot can wait. Ladybug, give me your miraculous or I camouflage all of Paris."

A flash erupted and Ladybug did a running leap to evade it, her mind grasping for options. She couldn't see Lightsource, and had no idea where the akuma would be. Nino and Alya were no where to be seen, and there was no sign of Cat Noir. She'd grown too used to relying on her allies.

Adrien ran as Ladybug returned to her feet, but Lightsource immediately turned back towards him.

"Adrien, look out!" Ladybug threw the yoyo with all her might, directing it to wrap around Adrien. It caught in a tight bind. She yanked him back and winced as he hit the ground, but she scooped him up and ran for the woods. He held his injured elbow, but watched her back as they ran.

"I can't see her, but she'll be following."

"No problem. Hold on." Ladybug hooked a tree and swung up, then across, until they were deep in the park's forest. She nestled them up in the highest branches and set Adrien down. "I'm so sorry about your elbow."

"Thank you for saving me. Again." Adrien looked like he was about to say more, but stopped and looked away.

"The last time there was a photographer akumatized I had to use a mirror and get him to photograph himself. Do you have anything reflective on you?"

"Just my phone. Take it if it helps."

"I'll bring it back. Stay here. I'll take care of Lightsource."

"Ladybug wait I—I want to thank you. Properly."

She grinned. "You already have," she said and swung away.

* * *

Adrien cursed himself as Ladybug disappeared into the trees. He'd had his chance to confess, but stopped when Marinette's face flitted through his mind. He felt the same rush around her as around Ladybug. That didn't bode well for his moral character.

"Plagg, claws out!" He let gravity sweep him off the tree branch. He hit the ground on all fours as Cat Noir—ready to take down the akuma.

Out in the open, Cat used the staff to rocket him towards the dancing lights. Ladybug was using her yoyo as a shield to deflect Lightsource's attacks. He elongated the staff and hit towards Lightsource like a batter taking a swing. It connected, though he couldn't really see where. Ladybug used the distraction to jump back to Cat's side.

"About time kitty. I was getting ready to call the pound."

Cat put his hand dramatically at his heart. "You wouldn't."

She bopped his bell with a grin, then shoved him to the ground as light flashed. Too close. Another flash. Cat kicked out Ladybug's feet. She toppled down on him. He hugged his arm in close, the gash across his elbow angry at the added hit. Luckily the suit protected him from further injury. Ladybug made a disgruntled face at him, but her eyes seemed to sparkle. No time for that! They jumped up together.

"I have no idea where the akuma is."

"Me either. If I use my Cataclysm I'm afraid I'll disintegrate her."

"In that case we just have to figure out how to see her."

Cat swung his staff again, but there was nothing. "Where did she—?"

Ladybug screeched as her head yanked back. She acted fast and spun, slicing down at the invisible arm holding her hair. Cat grabbed a blackberry tart from Marinette's picnic basket and lobbed it at the psudo-chameleon. Blackberry smeared across Lightsource's neck and chest. "Looks like she's a black light now."

"Good thinking! At least we know where to look." Ladybug kicked, was avoided, and then landed a punch. Lightsource when down.

An idea struck. "Ladybug! If you view her through a camera you can use a filter to see her."

Ladybug fumbled with an all-too-familiar phone and tapped the screen. Lightsource recovered before Ladybug could unlock it. She tossed it at Cat while blocking another light burst. With the filter up it was easy to identify Lightsource's camera, but he couldn't get close enough and watch the screen at the same time.

"M'lady, a little help!"

"Lucky Charm!" A container of spotted marbles fell to her hand. Immediately she unscrewed the lid and scattered them. The floating blackberry smear that identified Lightsource hit the ground. Cat checked the phone and saw her lying face down on the grass with her camera to the side.

"Cataclysm!" Cat swiped his dark claws across the lens, disintegrating the whole camera. April reappeared as the black butterfly slid free. Ladybug swept it up in her yoyo and released the now white butterfly, then reset the damage with her miraculous. All around them Cat's classmates reappeared one by one, including Luka who stumbled to a halt and looked surprised to see Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Oh wow, Ladybug. Thank you. Did you see Marinette? She was about to get hit and I couldn't get to her before I was…"

"Don't worry. She's fine." Ladybug turned back to Cat Noir, a glint of humor in her eyes. "Come on kitty, I need a word."

"M'lady?" Cat followed her lead as she yoyoed towards the tree line. Oh no, if she got to the spot where he was supposed to be hiding as Adrien, he'd have a problem. "Uh, I only have three pads left. What did you need to talk about?" He could hear Ladybug's earring beep, even as the band started readjusting the mics in the center of the field. Ladybug stopped just behind the first line of trees.

"I wanted to ask you how your, um, friendship was going. With Marinette?"

A blush crept to Cat's cheeks but he hid it under false confidence. "Why? Is M'lady jealous?" He bobbed his eyebrows.

"No, of course not. You haven't mentioned it in a while and I was worried after… after you said you didn't have many friends."

"Oh," another pad went out on his ring. "It's fine. I'm keeping my distance just in case."

"In case what?" Another earring dot faded.

"You don't have much time. We better go."

"In case of what, Cat?"

"I don't want to hurt her."

"We've seen Marinette enough to know she can handle her own. If Hawkmoth targets her because of you, then they'll have to deal with me, Rena Rouge, and Carapace. We've got you. Don't lose a friend because of who we are."

"I—" another pad gone. "Gotta go. Thanks M'lady." Both she and Cat dashed off in opposite directions. If Ladybug went looking for Adrien she was going to find him way too far from the right tree. Couldn't be helped. He detransformed and caught Plagg as he wilted from hunger. "Hang in there, I really did bring some Camembert sandwiches."

"My hero." Plagg draped his arm over his face. Adrien set him inside his shirt pocket and skirted the tree line. The band was back at it, but his classmates were scattered and looking uneasy. With the stage blocking the view, Adrien slipped out from the trees and headed straight for the stage. He hoped to walk out from behind as if still finding his bearings after the attack. About halfway there, he saw Marinette running towards the stage from the opposite direction.

She put her hands on her knees and breathed in huffs. "Adrien, what were you doing in there?" She pointed towards the forest.

"Ladybug hid me up a tree. I had to climb down about fifteen yards. You?" Likewise he pointed at the spot she'd run from.

"I figured the further I could get from the akuma, the better."

"I'm glad you're okay." He palmed her shoulder. The temptation to hug her was interrupted when the music cut off from the speakers. He pulled back as the crowd made murmurs of concern.

"Hold on everyone! Let's take a twenty minute snack break and we'll get this fixed right up." Rose's voice carried well over the field even without the mic.

The curtain at the back of the stage rustled and Luka stepped through the opening, holding the audio jack to his electric guitar.

"Hey! There you are." Luka crushed Marinette with hug, which seemed to surprise her, though she hugged him back. "I was worried when I didn't see you after the akuma attack."

"I'm perfectly fline—fine." Marinette scrubbed her hand over her face.

Luka laughed, then extended his hand to Adrien. "Glad you're safe, too. I have to get back up there, but let's all hang out after the set. Oh, and Marinette, if ice cream tonight doesn't work, I'm happy to take you out another time."

At that, Marinette turned red and Adrien had to look away. "I'll go find Alya and Nino."

* * *

Adrien jogged off. "Wait!" Marinette called, but he was too far away to hear. Then again, why did she care if Adrien saw her being friendly with Luka? He was in love with Ladybug, and was just interested in being friends. If he knew who she was under the mask would that change matters? She shook herself. "Thanks, I think another time would be great. I better go, good luck fixing the sound."

Luka grinned. She could feel his eyes following her around the edge of the stage's platform until she was out of sight. She rejoined her friends, now properly sweating from all the running in the heat. Perfect, this was exactly how she wanted Adrien to remember her, moist and out of breath.

Alya didn't seem to mind and hugged her, then kicked open the basket full of treats. Nothing ever tasted as good as right after beating and akuma.

Adrien reached for one too, but winced and cradled his arm.

"You're hurt?" Marinette reached for his arm automatically.

"It's fine. Just a scrape."

She pulled her lips to the side, then pulled out a towel from basket and poured some fresh water over it. "Here, let me clean it up."

"No really, it's fine." He held out his hands, but Marinette arched an eyebrow and he caved, holding his arm out for her. She dabbed at the dried blood and picked out a couple blades of grass. Adrien winced. She never thought she'd think someone's pain was cute, but she had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling at him. She poured water straight over his elbow and forearm, then dried it.

"I'm sorry I don't have any bandages."

"That's okay. This is much better. I… thank you." Adrien brushed back his hair and looked away.

A woman approached them, the woman who'd been akumatied. She hung her head and fiddled with the camera in her hands.

"April Lester." Adrien stood up and extended his hand. "I'm Adrien Agreste."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was really worked up over the shoot, but if it's alright with you and your friends, I'd like to capture some shots here."

"Well, it's fine with me, but…"

"Dude, you bet," Nino said.

"Of course!" Alya agreed.

Marinette's smile lit her face. "I'm always happy with photographs of Adrien."

Alya cracked up.

"What?" Marinette paused and her face blanked as she thought over what she said. "Oh NO, not—"

Adrien cut her off for her own sake and turned back to April. "Take whatever pictures you like."

* * *

Adrien slid a hunk of cheese into his pocket where it immediately disappeared into the black hole named Plagg. Fuel up, he thought. He glanced at Marinette and hid a laugh. She'd smeared a blackberry on her chin. He reached out with his napkin and cleaned it off, only then realizing that she'd frozen in place. The soft clicks of the camera around them paused, then picked up speed.

When Marinette met his eyes something stirred in his belly. Eat your fill, Plagg. We have an apology to make tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feldspar Part One**

* * *

Cat Noir made his way through Paris towards Marinette's. His breath came faster as he grew closer. He'd screwed up, he'd left her for too long and now he might lose her to someone else. Cowardice wasn't something he usually struggled with, but with her he was teetering on the edge of fear. Would she accept his apology? Or had she already moved on? Her curtains were closed and the lights were off. He landed on the roof silently and hesitated.

* * *

Marinette sat in bed reading her history textbook, or at least trying to. The words kept blurring together and the heat made her drowsy. She yawned and stretched, then threw open the roof hatch for air. It thwacked into something solid that yelped.

Marinette squeaked in surprise, then stuck her head out. Cat Noir was hunched over rubbing his nose.

"Cat! Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. Are you okay?"

Cat's ears—his human ears—turned pink. "I'm fine, other than my pride."

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in months."

He sat on her lounge and hung his head. "I came to beg for your forgiveness."

"Why?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Because I haven't been by in weeks?"

"I don't mean why are you apologizing. Why did you disappear on me after… well."

"After I kissed you, you mean?" He grinned, a slip of his usual confidence showing through, but it melted away. "I was busy, hero stuff."

"Seven," she said and crossed her arms. His face remained blank. "That's how many akumas there were according to the LadyBlog. Seven times I know you were out, but after the third I figured you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Now he looked uncomfortable and raked a hand over his cat ears. "It's not like that, Princess. I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"I can take care of myself. We promised to be friends, didn't we? I want to be there for you, but it felt like you'd forgotten about me."

"Never." Cat stood and took her hand. "If you let me, I'll prove I'm sincere."

"You don't have to prove anything. You came back, it just took you longer than I'd anticipated."

"Princess…Marinette. I want to make it up to you. Tomorrow night."

Marinette shook her head and removed her hand from his. As glad as she was to see him, she wasn't convinced he wanted to spend time with her. Everyone liked the flashy heroine Ladybug, but someday she hoped someone would prefer her to the mask. "I can't tomorrow. I'm seeing a friend."

"Then the night after."

"Purrsistant little cat, aren't you," she teased.

"Until the end. Is that a yes then?"

She rolled her eyes, but her grin gave her away.

* * *

Cat vaulted back home, a lightness in his chest that he hadn't felt in weeks. Marinette was incredible and eloquent with Cat, unlike when she talked to him as Adrien. The way she called him out was painful, but impressive. She had more strength than he'd given her credit for.

Back home he detransformed, fed Plagg, and collapsed on his bed.

"That went well." Plagg licked his fingers clean from the pungent cheese.

"I hope she's able to trust me again."

"She'll always trust you. Next time get me some of their baguettes for the cheese."

"You don't think it's a bad idea to be friends with her as myself and as Cat Noir?"

"Nah. It would be even more fun if you asked her out as Cat and as Adrien. See what she does."

"Plagg that's terrible!"

"What? It's not like she'd date you behind your own back."

"You're the worst."

"True."

The next morning Adrien strolled into class like the room was full of magic.

"Whoa, dude. What's go you in such a good mood?" Nino asked.

"Oh, uh, my father is letting me skip a lesson this week to work on a project. I think he's finally figuring out I'm not a kid anymore."

"That's great! Does that mean you can come hang out?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say yes."

"Sweet. Oh, good morning Marinette, where's Alya?"

"Bathroom she'll be here in a sec. Morning Adrien."

"Hey." Words failed. There was a ton he wanted to say, but he couldn't as Adrien. He wanted to ask where she was going tonight, what she'd been doing in her free time these last few months, what her favorite pastry was from her bakery. Mentally he berated himself for staying so far away from her, when in reality he wanted to know everything. Marinette didn't react to his truncated greeting and instead checked her phone. It chimed. She ducked her head in a pink-cheeked smile, focused completely on the screen.

Adrien's reaction was immediate: an urge to swipe her phone away, to know who had made her smile so sweetly. He wanted to make her smile like that.

Alya sneaked up behind Marinette. "Girl, are you texting with Luka again?"

"What? No. Well, yes. A little."

"He's so got it bad for you."

Marinette flicked her attention on Adrien, then hooked Alya's arm and dragged her to their seats. With the pretense of checking over his homework, Adrien tuned in only to Marinette's voice and picked it out over the dull hum of the classroom.

"I'm going out with him tonight."

"Like a date?" Alya's voice was a little loud. Marinette shushed her.

"Kind of? I'm meeting some of his friends. I don't think it's a date."

"If he kisses you you have to dish. Every detail. Got it?"

"Fine. Shh." They both laughed.

A cold trickle of dread polluted Adrien's mood.

* * *

That evening, Marinette waited downstairs in the bakery, nibbling anxiously on the heel of a ciabatta loaf. It was ten minutes past when Luka said he'd pick her up. They should have met at the theater, not that she had a great track record of making it places on time. Somehow she thought if she stayed inside as long as possible it would keep any akumas from interrupting their non-date. Ugh, if only she knew if it were a real date or not. Did she want it to be?

The door opened and Marinette jumped, scattering crumbs everywhere.

"Sorry I'm late," he paused and hid a smirk. "I'm happy to buy you popcorn at the theater. No need to bring snacks with you." He grinned in good humor. Marinette checked her font. She still had a collection of crumbs scattered across her chest. Turning away, she batted the crumbs to the floor, then spun back knowing her face was as pink as a strawberry with no way to hide it. Luka beamed and held out his arm for her to take.

"I'm so excited for you to meet my friends tonight. They've all been asking about you."

"They have?"

"Oh yes, I've told them all about the talented Marinette."

"What? No way. I'm not that talented."

"Are you kidding? How many high schoolers can say they've designed an album cover for an international rock star?" He nudged her. "You're amazing, Marinette. They'll see it as easily as I do."

They had to pick up their pace to make it to the theater on time. Outside was a group of two guys and two girls clumped together, looking about Luka's age. It felt weird to be around a group that had already graduated.

"Hey everyone, this is Marinette. Marinette, this is Victor, Alexis, Trenna, and Peter."

Marinette was greeted with kissed cheeks and friendly hugs.

"I hear you're quite crafty. What kinds of things do you make?" Victor, who was built a little like Ivan, asked. Luka hurried them all inside while Marinette answered.

"I design anything from hats and clothing to jewelry."

"Have you ever used crystals and stones in your work before?"

"No, I haven't, but I'd like to. You should recommend some for me to work with." Marinette scooted down a row of seats and sat next to Luka. Victor stayed on her other side.

"I'd love to. Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow—"

"Shh, the movie's beginning," Luka whispered straight in her ear, his breath warm enough to make her skin tingle. He then offered her his hand. Briefly, she hesitated, then interlaced her fingers in his.

When the movie ended, they stood around in the lobby talking, then Luka walked her home alone. "Thank you for coming tonight. They loved you."

"I had a great time."

At the entrance to the bakery Luka stopped, and then pulled her back towards him. "Would you go out with me again sometime? On a date?"

Mairnette's brain scrambled. "Dates are tasty."

A laugh exploded from Luka. "Sorry. You never say quite what I expect."

Marinette palmed her face. "So it seems."

"Let me take you out. For real."

"I should be honest with you. There's someone else I like. I mean, I like you, and I do want to go on a date, but I don't want to lie."

Luka settled back and made appropriate thinking noises. "Then I think you've succeeded. I still want to take you out."

"Then yes."

Luka grinned, then leaned in to kiss her cheek goodbye. He lingered just long enough that Marinette wasn't sure if he meant it amorously, or friendly.

He waited for her to go inside, then disappeared across the street into the dark. As she watched him leave she caught a quick flicker of movement from above.

* * *

Adrien woke the next morning feeling more tired than when he'd gone to sleep. He kept seeing Luka kissing Marinette's cheek. It was stupid to check in on her. Of course she hadn't lied and really had gone out with friends. Luka clearly wanted to be more than just a friend. Kind of like Adrien.

Throwing off the covers he sprang upright. He could be with her as Cat. He wanted to be with her as Cat. No one else knew that side of him, well, except Ladybug. There was no helping Luka's affections. All Adrien could do was be sincere with Marinette as Cat and hope for the best.

The school was abuzz with energy as he ascended the steps. He stopped Rose to ask what was going on.

"Kagami is back!" Although she said it in her usual voice, he couldn't help but think everything she said came with an exclamation mark. She spotted Juleka and bounced off.

He hadn't seen Kagami since she'd crashed his fencing lesson and been akumatized. She'd enrolled in the school to further her lessons, but then went on a tournament tour. He felt a blip of excitement to see her again. Her skill and focus were incredible. In the middle of searching for her, Adrien ran into Chloe.

"Adri-kins! I'm so happy to see you. I need your help with something. Pretty please?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, can I help you later?"

"I'm your best and oldest friend."

Adrien sighed. "All right, what do you need?"

Chloe glommed onto him, kissed his cheek and took a selfie. "A new profile picture. Thanks!"

"You know I don't like you posting pictures of us."

"Oh sure, but when it's pictures of you and Marinette all over the Internet you don't care."

"She didn't do that, it was just because of that add."

"Not that. These." Chloe held out her phone. There was a picture of him dabbing blackberry from Marinette's chin, and the photo was somehow spectacular. Not only did April Lester manage to capture his shy look as he glanced up at Marinette, but also the startled surprise and pleased blush Marinette sported. They looked strangely… intimate. When Adrien didn't answer, Chloe continued. "Whatever Adri-kins, I have to make sure the world knows I'm your closest friend."

"Adiren." A new voice called.

He turned. Kagami approached, looking sleek and powerful in a red jacket and rust-colored pants. It was a marvelous color on her, or was he just partial to it because of Ladybug? "It's so good to see you again."

"Agreed. In fact I was hoping we could schedule a little practice. The tournament didn't go as well as I'd hoped."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd love to practice with you again."

"Great. Here's my number. Text me and we'll set a date."

He took it and agreed. Chloe watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. "I'd like to set a date with you too, Adri-kins. When are you free?"

He gave her a warning look, but it was Kagami who interrupted.

"Don't misunderstand. When I say date, I mean a romantic meet up. Ours will just happen to be with foils." Adrien half inhaled to speak, but she cut him off. "I must make it to class. Text me." Kagami turned away and walked straight through a group of students who jumped back at her approach. She was formidable, that was for sure, but a date? Was that what he'd agreed to? The class bell chimed and they darted off for class.

By the time he sat at his desk he heard Chloe whispering as loudly as possible about Adrien's supposed date. He dipped down to get his textbook from his bag and caught a glimpse of Marinette staring at him like he'd kicked a puppy. As quick as he noticed the expression, it was gone and she was fully focused on the papers in front of her.

* * *

It was like the sun refused to go down. Adrien paced his room while the shadows lengthened across the floor. As soon as he could see some stars he was leaving.

"So you're dating that fencing girl?" Plagg was at the desk, using a pen twice his height to scribble on a notepad.

"No. I have no idea. I texted her, but she hasn't responded." Plagg held up a crude doodle that looked like Adrien as a heart-breaker. Adrien glared. "Not funny."

"I think it's hilarious. You've got Ladybug, Marinette, and now a third. Not to mention Chloe would happily go out with you."

"None of them really care. I'm a model, it comes with the job." Adrien continued his pacing. "Do you know how many fan letters I get? How many men and women ask for a date?"

"But the difference is none of them know you."

"Yeah, like Chloe knows me," Adrien scoffed. Finally the first star peaked out from the dusky sky. "Time to go Plagg!" His kwami had been about to say something when Adrien called for claws out and transformed. Cat was about to leap from his window when there was a knock at the door. He dashed to the bathroom and called out.

"Adrien, your father asked me to check in before I leave." Nathalie's voice.

"Thanks. Have a nice night." He heard his front door click and decided to use the bathroom window instead. "Yeah yeah," Adrien said as if still speaking with Plagg. "If I'm not more careful they'll catch on to my sneaking out. Again." He jumped from the window. Fell thirty feet, then used his staff to wedge into a crook in the building and rebounded out across Paris.

It took ten minutes to get to Marinette's. He saw her before he landed and immediately bowed.

"Good evening Princess."

"You came."

"Did you doubt me?"

"Cat's like to be mischievous," she said and shrugged.

"True, but the only thing I want to play with is the string you've tied around my heart." She laughed, as he hoped she would, then stepped closer.

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll see," he said and opened his arms. Her delicate flats made a slight shuffling sound on the roof. He swept her up and wished he could feel the sleek fabric of her form-fitting top, which matched well with her slacks. A little more dressed up than he'd expected. A good sign.

Cat was careful to keep his balance so she didn't feel like he'd drop her, though it was nice when she gripped him out of alarm. That only happened twice, but it was tempting to make it happen again. He landed at the park surrounding the Eiffel Tower.

"I hate to break it to you, but I've been here before." She untangled herself from his arms.

"I know, I remember your birthday. But have you ever been here at night?" She nodded. "From the inside?" He grinned.

She seemed to struggle with the admission. "No."

"I win, Princess. What's my prize." He leaned in close and she pushed him away with her finger on his nose. It was so Ladybug-like that he was momentarily stunned. She floundered for a moment, making a strange sound.

"How about your prize is a kiss on the cheek."

"I can work with that. Come here." He tapped his cheek and waited. She leaned in and he flicked his head around to catch her lips. It was a quick touch, and playful as he could make it. She reeled back with such a categorical look of shock he couldn't help but laugh.

"That was cheating!"

"Like you said, cats like to be mischievous." They walked to the edge of the tower and Cat brought her back into his arms. The staff extended to carry them up to the highest platform. Not the one where elites could purchase a glass of champagne and toast to their money, but a small maintenance platform near the very top. When he set Marinette down she latched onto the nearest bit of metal and held tight with her fist locked.

"You don't really think I'd let you fall, do you?" Cat offered his hand for her to hold instead.

"I think a good wind would blow either of us right off, and I can't afford to plummet a few dozen stories tonight."

He pried her hand free and locked it in his own. "I've got you."

She smiled up at him, but not like the smile he'd seen in class. No pink rush to her cheeks, no glitter in her eye. Just a grin of a happy friend. The night grew darker. One moment they were suspended in silence, staring at each other, and the next the space around them flickered and flashed, the lights blinding them in the dark and flickering all over the tower. Marinette's face transformed, wonder lighting her like magic. She laughed and he spun her around like a dancer. She twirled right into his arms, so he lead her in a tiny box step, keeping her a safe distance from the edge. She followed beautifully, and he couldn't help but ease her closer and closer. When their bodies were touching, he found he couldn't look away. This was a moment he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. He told her as much.

"I imagine a superhero could dance with anyone he wished," she countered.

"And I wished it to be you."

Finally, that luscious shade to her cheeks. The shy smile. His heart melted.

She looked away. "I don't want you to leave again."

"I learned my lesson."

"I'm serious Cat. When we kissed I thought… I don't know what I thought, but I hoped we'd be the kind of friends who can turn to each other for anything. Except I can't turn to you."

"Our friendship will be my top priority, Princess. I promise."

"What about Ladybug?"

He stopped dancing. "What about her?"

"You love her. There's someone that I… I love too. Maybe you and I should just be regular friends. Not the best-friend-kissing-hybrid we created."

Cat led and forced her attentions back on the movements. "Do you like me?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then that's all that matters right now, because I care about you." Too much, he wanted to say.

When she looked up he kissed her. Not the playful peck like before, but a real kiss. Long and slow, holding her close. She kissed him back without hesitation.

* * *

Marinette eased back for air. It was surprisingly hard to breath when they kissed, like he was restraining her lungs with his lips. "What if Ladybug came to you, wanted to be with you, what would you do then?"

"That would never happen. She's made it clear she'd not interested."

"I've seen you two on the LadyBlog, she plays along, she teases you back. How are you so sure?"

Cat sighed, the magic of the kiss broken. The lights of the tower gave a final glimmer, then the night faded back to stillness. "Ladybug is serious in her duties. I doubt she ever wants to be confused by dating her coworker," he said. Marinette was about to argue when he continued. "You and Ladybug are incomparable. I will always love her, but I want to be closer to you."

Marinette slumped a little. "Incomparable. I guess that's true. She's graceful and confident, powerful. Perfect."

"Marinette—"

She forced herself to perk up. "I'd like to go home now."

When she scanned Cat's face it was like watching a battle play out in his mind. Finally he said, "All right. Come here."

The trip back to her house was quieter and somehow colder. Marinette rest her head on the spot between his shoulder and neck, but could feel the distance between them. She knew it wouldn't work to hold onto a piece of him, but she was surprised by how badly she wanted to.

Before she was aware of it, they'd returned to her balcony and he set her down. "Would it be better for you if I toned myself down?"

"And what, be Cat Gris?" She got him to laugh. "No, be you. That's who I like."

"Then in that case, if you want to date another guy, it's okay. Besides, we're not dating. We're secret best friends. Far more important."

She gave him a playful shove. "Sometimes I forget there's a person under that mask who has a life to live. Friends. Family. To me you're this wonderful presence in my life that's all mine, but I know that's not true."

"It's closer to the truth than you think. Good night, Princess." He picked up her hand, kissed her knuckle, and jumped back into the night.

Marinette went inside. Tikki popped up from her purse.

"Seems Cat Noir really has a thing for you."

"But you heard him. I'm incomparable to Ladybug."

"Only because you're doing your job. You should be happy about that."

"I wish I didn't have to hide from him. Wouldn't it be easier if I told him my identity?"

"You musn't. The rules and laws of being a miraculous holder are clear. The first Ladybug revealed herself to her allies. They were turned against her by an evil force. Because they knew who she was, because she trusted them, they abducted her as she slept, stole the miraculous, and killed her. Since then, Kwami, owners, and guardians are sworn by magic to never reveal their identities."

The night lost all it's warmth. "What do you mean sworn by magic?"

"We cannot reveal our owners to anyone who doesn't already know the connection. Sometimes it's found out on accident like with Dark Owl when you had to detransform with Cat Noir. Now Plagg knows who you are, but we can't speak the names. Watch," Tikki cleared her throat. "Cat Noir is really—" bubbles choked her and cut her off. "See? Something similar would happen to you if you tried to reveal your identity to Cat Noir."

"But it can happen on accident." Marinette had to make sure she understood the rules.

"Yes. Please keep yourself safe."

Marinette hugged her Kwami close. "Of course."

Her phone beeped. Marinette read a text from Luka. He wanted to meet her tomorrow evening for a walk along the Seine. Her mood lifted.

* * *

Adrien sat at his desk, clicking absently on links, his mind on last night. Plagg gulped down another piece of cheese.

"Camembert for your thoughts?"

Adrien made a face. "No thanks."

"Still thinking about how you told Marinette she's incomparable to Ladybug? So smooth."

"Shut up. I didn't mean it like that. Marinette is unique, she's more down to earth, more—"

"Flawed?"

Adrien glared. "No. She's just more human. Ladybug is this pinnacle of everything I admire, but she's untouchable."

"She's also a person beneath her mask. Don't overlook that."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing! I like Marinette."

"Uh-huh." Adrien glared, ready to use cheese as blackmail. The ground shifted and the room seemed to rock back and forth. It stopped. "What was that?" He opened a browser and flicked through the usual news sites. A live video played as a golem-looking creature stomped down the Seine. "Plagg!"

"I know, I know."

* * *

Luka pulled Marinette's arm and darted behind a staircase wall. The ground continued to shake and shutter, each step the akuma took creating a tremor. He held her tight, both quiet in their attempt to escape notice, but Marinette had to find a way to separate them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize Victor would react so poorly."

"What happened?"

"He called me to get your number. He wanted to ask you out. I told him we were already dating." Another tremor.

"Luka! Bring me Marinette. Show yourself!" The akuma's voice even made the air quiver.

Luka squeezed Marinette closer. "I won't let him get you."

"It's okay, I'll run and find help. He wants us both. It will be better if we split up."

"No. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Luka nudged her behind him and stepped out from the wall. "Victor! You don't have to do this. We're all friends here."

"I'm not Victor anymore. I'm Feldspar. You don't deserve her." He threw what looked like a clod of dirt, but midair it became clear and sharpened into deadly spikes. Marinette yanked Luka back. The shards drove into the ground.

"Crystals?"

"Victor loves geology," Luka huffed and got to his feet. "There's no where to run."

"Hmm, looks like you two are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Cat's voice came from above. He dropped down to crouch beside them.

"Cat Noir! Wow." Luka seemed star struck by Cat's sudden appearance. Mariette, however, wasn't surprised in the least.

"Get Luka out of here," she urged.

"No, take Marinette," Luka insisted.

"No offense, but I don't take orders from either of you." Cat held up his hands and took a step back. "Let's see what we're dealing with."

"Careful! He shoots crystals from his hands. They're wicked sharp." Marinette pointed at the crystal-blades. Cat whistled.

"Those do look unpleasant. I'll try and distract him. You two run." Cat popped out and greeted Feldspar. Immediately more crystals rocketed towards him. Cat spun his staff and the crystals shattered, but shards flew all over the place, cutting Marinette's arms and face.

Luka gripped her and took off in a dash. They made it up the stairs and into the park, but Feldspar reformed in front of them like the ground spit him out.

Cat was quick on his heels, but not quick enough. Feldspar readied another attack. Luka shoved Marinette towards Cat's incoming form. Cat snagged her and took off, leaving Luka behind.

"No! Go back, we can't leave him!"

Too late. Feldspar stomped the ground and a hole opened like a mouth underneath Luka. He fell in and was swallowed. The hole closed back up like it had never been.

"I have to get you to safety." Cat said.

Marinette tried to keep calm, but her heart hammered and her breath labored. Would Luka be all right? What if she was too late? Cat took her three blocks over and deposited her on a rooftop.

"Wait here, I'll get you when this is over," he sounded too serious to argue with.

"I don't know what to do." Guilt made her talk, even when she should have been chasing Cat off so she could transform. "I like you both. Please don't be upset with me."

"Princess, I'm not upset. Every friendship requires something a little different, ours is secrecy and trust. Yours and his is up to you. Stay safe." He kissed her. She nodded, but as soon as he was out of sight, she called up Tikki. Clever kitty, using her words against her.

Ladybug hooked her yoyo on the next building, but stopped.

She never said that to Cat Noir… but she had said it to Adrien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feldspar Part Two**

* * *

Cat followed the screams as civilians came across Feldspar's path. Had he left them exposed? He'd wanted Marinette safe which had seemed like the most important thing, but now he wondered how many innocent people he put in harms way just to keep her out of it.

He returned to the park, but an eerie stillness overcame the grounds. No more shaking, and worse, no more screaming. Littered across the lawn were figures of stone, as if the statues from the Louvre had gone for a walk and been caught outdoors; statues of people running, a woman mid sweep to pick up her child, also now made of stone. It was haunting.

He followed the silent figures to the center of the park where he found Feldspar seated as if in meditation.

Above he caught movement and waited as Ladybug dropped down beside him.

"This is horrible." She took in the statues.

"It's okay M'lady, your magic will reset it. Let's put him on the rocks. Cataclysm!" His hand became a void of destructive power. He ran straight for Feldspar.

"No wait!" Ladybug yelled after him.

Feldspar moved like a landslide, one moment sturdy and immobile, the next crashing apart and reforming next to Cat. Feldspar threw a clod that reformed as crystals. A familiar string laced around Cat's center and yanked him off course. Cat protected his hand as he fell, saving the destruction for a better use than the bush he tumbled through.

Feldspar laughed. "Use that on me if you want. Release my akuma for all I care. But the moment you do, the cave I've stuck Luka in will collapse and crush him."

"He's using a hostage?" Ladybug stilled, then shouted, "Lucky charm!" A meditation pillow fell to her hands.

"I'm all for a little cat nap, but now doesn't seem like the right time."

"It means I have to see Master Fu. We can't take him out, not if he has someone trapped."

Cat nodded. He disintegrated the bush to release his power, then returned to his feet.

"Give up your miraculous, bring me Marinette and I'll free Luka." Feldspar rumbled.

Cat's ring beeped and lost a pad. "I have to get out of here."

"Meet me back here in half an hour. I'll see what Master Fu recommends."

Cat agreed, then ran off towards the roof he'd stashed Marinette on. He only had three paw pads left on his ring and he had to get Marinette down. He landed on the roof, right where he'd left her, but there was no one around.

"Marinette? Where are you?"

A shuffling sounded. "Over here!" she called.

Relieved, Cat skirted the edge of the roof and didn't ask why she was down on a ledge. He grabbed her, vaulted to the ground, and left her at a train entrance. "Sorry Princess, can't stay. Stay out of sight until this is all over." Last pad. He bolted, barely made it into an alley, and detransformed. He wasn't even sure where he was, but at least he'd gotten Marinette somewhere safe. He gave her a ten minute head start and then walked to the train. If his father knew he was out without his bodyguard, he'd be grounded for life.

* * *

Marinette skipped down the steps to the train terminal, then hid. Tikki was fast at work on a cookie, and Marinette didn't have to wait long to transform. It would be faster to travel as Ladybug than as herself.

She landed outside Master's building, hid and detransformed, then went up and let herself into his apartment. "Master Fu, Feldspar trapped a guy in a cave. He says it will collapse if we take his akuma. What do I do?"

"I take it your lucky charm sent you here," he stood up from the same meditation pillow that Marinette's charm had turned into. She nodded. "Then I have an idea." He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. "The base of the power enhancer has many properties, but when you add a new ingredient it changes to create variations. I know just what to add." Master Fu held up a tiny grey hair. "An aye-aye hair."

"What is that?"

"A primate that taps trees to find hollows where insects live."

"I can use that to find the cave. Master you're a genius."

Master Fu bowed, then added the hair to a small dram of glowing power potion. He handed it to Tikki who made a face.

"I don't want to drink something with a hair in it."

"Please Tikki, I have to save Luka." Marinette begged. Tikki stuck out her tongue, but then downed the little vial of liquid and grimaced. She started to glow. Marinette transformed again, but couldn't see any difference. "Master, I'm not sure it worked."

"Trust me. Now go!"

Ladybug did as instructed and ran through his apartment like it was on fire. As soon as she could, she used her yoyo to soar across Paris. Once back at the statue park, she called Cat Noir on her yoyo. "Cat, come on come on. Cat! I'm back at the park. Meet me here ASAP."

"Anything for you Bug-a-boo." He paused. "Wait, was that a smile just now?"

Ladybug pinched her lips together."No of course not. You know I hate that name. Get here quick." She hung up and hung her head. Her stupid affection for him was going to be a problem. Oh well, she was in it now.

She approached where Feldspar had been, but there was no sign of his presence. "Well, here goes nothing." Marinette choose a cobbled bit of sidewalk and tapped the ground. Nothing happened. She tried a couple different spots, but more nothing.

"M'lady?" Cat sounded wary. She felt him land next to her.

"I'm trying to find the hollow parts."

"He could be hiding Luka anywhere," he said. She quickly explained the hint from Master Fu. "I see. In that case you need greater scope. Come with me."

Intrigued, she followed Cat all the way to an old quarry where exposed granite and rubble had been turned into a green landscape. He pat a massive slab of pure rock.

"Now what?"

He held his staff like a baseball bat. "Get ready to listen."

She put her hand against the stone. Cat swung hard. She closed her eyes as the staff connected. The sound was like a gunshot at first, but then it moved deeper, became softer. It wasn't the vibrations she could feel. It was the void that seemed off to their left.

"Wait. Do that again," she ordered. He obliged. There! In her glee her eyes popped open and she hugged Cat. "It's this way, come on!"

He seemed momentarily surprised, but recovered. They sprinted off, him a step behind as they covered half the city. They stopped, out of breath and she pointed to a spot in the middle of the Seine.

"Really? Under the river?" Cat shivered.

"Use your Cataclysm."

"If I do that it will flood the cave."

"I'll get him. Trust me."

"You know I do."

He used the staff to breath and dove deep. She followed right behind. With a silent signal she gave the go ahead. Cat's fist bubbled in dark orbs. He slammed it down and the earth beneath the Seine broke apart. Ladybug pushed forward, called her lucky charm and as she was sucked in she let her charm—in the form of a spotted inflatable raft— block the water. She spilled into the cave on a small wave and used the yoyo's light to see Luka. He was soaked, and sputtered as he stood up from the water that splashed in with her.

Ladybug took a moment to orient herself. "It's Luka, right? Are you okay?"

"Ladybug, yes. How do we get out of here? My friend Marinette was being targeted too. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. You're the main concern. You have to trust me, I'm going to get you out of here, but you'll have to hold your breath." He nodded. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo string around them both, then moved them to the back of the cave. "Ready? Here we go!" She threw her yoyo at the raft. It pierced straight through. As water rushed in, the string went tight. Ladybug held Luka as if her life depended on it, then a tremendous pull yanked them off their feet and into the dark.

* * *

Cat reeled in Ladybug and Luka like fish.

"You're the best catch of my life." Cat helped Ladybug to her feet. Luka stood on his own.

"We have to get Feldspar's akuma before he can take Luka again."

"In which case I make great bait. Hey Victor! Here I am!" Luka shouted at the city. The ground vibrated violently, knocking Ladybug into Cat. He held her and was surprised she didn't pull away.

An exposed dirt walkway morphed and grew, taking on the shape of Feldspar.

"Cat look, he can't form up from cement."

"Gotcha." Cat grabbed Luka and ran him up the stairs and into the middle of a four lane street.

"Give him to me!" Feldspar shot crystals. Cat and Luka dodged.

"Ladybug the stone around his neck, break it!" Luka called.

Ladybug flung her yoyo out through an onslaught of crystals. It missed. She spun off from the quartz spears. One grazed her shoulder. The suit remained intact, but she'd have a bruise. "Cat, a little help!"

Cat used his staff like a bat again, striking Feldspar's throwing arm. This time her yoyo connected. A small stone on Feldspar's chest shattered. Victor collapsed to his knees and melted down to his human self. The akuma flew free and Ladybug scooped it up.

"No more evil doing for you." She cleansed the butterfly and let it go, then called out her miraculous to reset the damage done. The crystals embedded in the street disappeared and a massive bubble splattered out from the Seine.

Cat pat Luka on the back. "Not bad in a fight this one." His ring beeped. "Oops, gotta go."

"Cat wait! Luka, we have to run. Thanks for your help." She ran after Cat and they both took off in the same direction.

"Two pads left M'lady. What's up?"

She landed. Cat followed.

"Thank you for trusting me. You didn't hesitate and I—"

Cat held a finger to her lips. "No need to thank me. You know I'm always here for you."

She kissed his cheek. He held his hand over the spot and looked at her like she'd sprouted a unicorn horn. She laughed. "Get going you silly kitty."

He gave her a lopsided grin and took off.

* * *

Ladybug rushed home and landed on the balcony as her earrings gave their last warning beep. She detransformed. "Oh Tikki, sorry. Let me get you some food."

"I'm okay." She bobbed a little sideways like she was drunk. Marinette had her perch in her hand and dug into the stash of goods she kept in the bedroom. "You did really well today."

"I had a lot of help. Rest up." Marinette waited for Tikki to be full and sleepy, then sat on her balcony and paced.

What Cat Noir said could be a coincidence. Friends needing specific things unique to their friendship wasn't so strange of a thing to say. Cat Noir and Adrien were like night and day when it came to their personalities. Cat was a flashy peacock, and Adrien was a reserved delicacy. One was refined and gentle, the other was flirtatious and overt. But her memory nagged at her, those small moments where Cat seemed to let down his guard, where he'd been gentle and kind. How much of his overconfidence was part of his persona as a hero? Was she any different?

As Ladybug she held a cool confidence and control, a leader, a fighter. As Marinette she took a step back unless a friend was being hurt, she bumbled through her day, and she had the most epic bad luck. But still, she was one in the same. What if Cat really was Adrien? Alya had said before she thought they looked alike.

Marinette's stomach hurt. It wasn't possible. She was overreacting because it had been too wise for Cat's usual mode, that's all.

Yeah, that was it.

* * *

Cat managed to sneak back inside through the bathroom window, detransformed, and showered off the feel of the Seine clinging to his skin. Ladybug was acting off lately. She'd hugged him, let him hold her, kissed his cheek… maybe Marinette wasn't wrong about Ladybug having a certain fondness for Cat, but it was trust, not love. He'd throw himself off a building for her—and he had.

Clean and still wired from the fight, he found Plagg lounging atop his dirty socks.

"So. Plagg."

"No I don't wanna."

"Come on. You're the one who's been bugging me about seeing her. I'm worried after what I said."

"I'm tired. There's not enough cheese in the world."

"I can get you a fresh baggette," Adrien offered. Plagg twitched. "And I can serve it with melted Camembert over thinly sliced pears and toasted almonds."

Plagg sat upright. "Fine, but if you really want to convince Marinette you're sincere then tell her something true. No, not who you really are. Yeesh. Just tell her how you really feel, okay? Now hurry up. I expect my Camembert to be aged at least three months and the almonds to be sliced, not slivered."

"You're always so picky. Come on." Adrien called to transform, then stood in his room as Cat Noir, hesitating.

Tell her how I really feel, he thought. It made his lungs hurt and his throat close up just thinking about it, but when he thought of Marinette dating Luka, his whole body tensed. Maybe Plagg was right.

He took to the skyline and went straight for Marinette's, his stomach churning at the thought of saying what he really felt. If he admitted he loved her it would feel like a betrayal to Ladybug. He couldn't love them both. The heat seemed to have driven Marinette to her balcony again. He paused on a nearby roof and watched her muttering to herself, and sometimes laughing. Upon closer inspection, he saw she was on her phone, texting with a friend. Time to stop lurking. He jumped down onto her balcony. She started and hid her phone, but grinned at him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"After today I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?" She stood and focused in on his face. He turned away. He had to tell her, had to say it, but…

"Luka. He's a good guy. Are you going to see him again?"

Marinette hesitated. Then said, "Yeah, I think I will."

Cat nodded, feeling hopelessly too late.

"But," Marinette continued, "I want to see you again, too. You know that, right?"

"Of course Princess." He turned to face her and bowed. "I'm at your service."

"In that case, come on in. I have some studying to do, but you could help me?"

Funny enough he had the same studying to do, too, not that he told her. He joined her through the hatch and crouched on her bed. Marinette sat next to him and pulled out her history text book and offered him her over-sized cat pillow. When he leaned back against it, she joined him, their shoulders touching and their legs sprawled out comfortably. They wound up studying for an hour until Marinette fell asleep on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and dipped his head against hers. She smelled like the bakery, sweet and with a hint of cardamom. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't linger all night and carefully extracted himself from her warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Banshee**

* * *

Marinette didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered Cat's warmth because of its absence. She had no idea when she'd get to see him again, but hoped it was soon. She had a good morning text from Luka which made her smile, and so she descended the stairs with high spirits.

She ran into the classroom only two minutes late, but their science teacher gave her an impressive glare regardless. She went to her lab table while Alya hid a snicker.

"What was it this time?"

"I forgot my lab book at home and had to go get it."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Classic Marinette. Hey girl, I've got some bad news. There's a rumor going around that Adrien is dating Kagami."

Marinette's chipper mood dissolved. So then Adrien probably wasn't Cat Noir if he was dating Kagami. It was only a rumor, though, right? She had to make sure. She glanced sidelong at Adrien as he tweaked the Bunsen burner while Nino added a solution to the mix. The beaker's contents turned blue as a strange thought occurred to Marinette. If Cat Noir really was Adrien, then she'd kissed Adrien. A furious blush overtook her and she had to duck under the table with the pretense of searching her bag. If she wanted to make it through class and determine if Adrien and Cat Noir were one in the same, then she couldn't let that thought resurface again. Ever.

When class ended, Marinette timed her departure so she trailed Adrien out of the room. She called his name softly and he spun around with his usual smile.

"Hey Marinette, what's up?"

"I, uh, well you see there's this thing that I wanted to ask you but I wasn't sure if I should, but then I thought 'who listens to rumors?' and decided I should just ask but now I'm rambling and I'm sorry."

Adrien laughed, the grabbed her hand to move her aside so another student could pass. His hand lingered and Marinette lost all her senses for a moment. He let go, slowly. "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I…um.. Do you like cats?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, why?"

"What about black cats? Do you think they're bad luck? It's just I keep seeing this one over and over and I think I might be cursed."

Adrien didn't just laugh, he clutched his stomach and turned away, laughter seeming to overpower him. This wasn't going how she hoped. She palmed her face and told herself she really was cursed.

"Sorry," Adrien controlled his reaction and faced her again. "That was so unexpected. So you're being troubled by a black cat?"

"Kind of. But," oh no, she was digging herself in way too deep with this. "What I really wanted to ask was if you were dating Kagami."

Adrien's smile melted back to his usual one, but he shook his head. "Not really. I agreed to meet up with her, but she told me after that it would be a date. I'm not sure how I feel about her."

"I think if you dated someone half the school would be in an uproar, and that's if you don't include Chloe."

"I guess dating would be hard. There's so many rumors online that you and I are dating after we were at the movies, and now with the photos from April Lester."

"I don't mind. Uh, I don't mind that there are photos of us. We're friends after all."

"You're one of my most important friends. Marinette I…" Adrien's focus fell to her lips. Marinette's heart stopped. "I have to go." He walked away from her and didn't look back.

Had that really just happened? She had to have imagined it. She'd been reading into their interactions for ages, but he'd only ever wanted her friendship. He loved Ladybug… just like Cat Noir. Marinette slipped an exaggerated "oh", thinking that if Adrien really was Cat Noir, it would explain why he laughed so hard. Yet, she'd seen him and Cat in the same place the day Gorizilla attacked. He couldn't be Cat.

* * *

Adrien was still laughing when his bodyguard drove him home. Cursed by a black cat that keeps coming by? Geez Marinette. It made him want to tell her, though he knew he couldn't. What a stupid rule. He got home, did his homework, ate dinner alone, practiced piano, then transformed and headed straight for her once again.

But this time, he hesitated outside her window. She wasn't alone. Luka was sitting on her chaise lounge, Marinette next to him. He said something, she laughed, then he leaned in and kissed her. Cat's heart went cold, but he couldn't convince himself to leave. He sat on her roof feeling slightly sick, but couldn't settle. It was stupid, impulsive, but it didn't matter. He loved her.

Cat pulled open her roof hatch and heard their startled alarm.

"Cat Noir?" Luka stared, but Marinette jumped up.

"Cat?"

"There's an akuma after you. I have to get you somewhere safe. Luka be careful, get home." The lie was easy enough.

She shooed Luka out and grabbed her purse. "Who's been akumatized?"

Cat waited at the window, watching Luka scurry across the street towards the river. "No one."

"What?"

Cat didn't look at her. "I saw you two kissing. I had to… I had to tell you something."

"You said he and I were something separate from you and I."

He nodded. "But you don't know everything." Cat sat right where Luka had been, ashamed. "Princess… Marinette." He stared into her sky-blue eyes, bright with concern. "I love you."

Marinette sat right where she was on the floor. "I, you, wait what?"

"I love you and I needed you to know. I can't tell you who I really am. I can't share my world with you, but I can share my heart."

"What about Ladybug?"

Cat crawled next to her on the floor and knelt, taking her hand. "You're who I want to be with." He kissed each of her fingers. She didn't pull away. Her focus had faded and she stared at nothing for an agonizing minute. Cat worried he'd explode waiting for some kind of response. Finally, Marinette looked straight at him and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder. He hoisted her up onto his lap. Their kissing deepened. He slid his tongue along her lower lip and her fingers dug into his back. They eased apart, both panting slightly, and she set her forehead against his.

"I don't know how I feel yet, but you're beyond important to me."

It was enough. He kissed her again.

* * *

The next day Marinette sat huddled in bed, unsure how to approach the day. Cat had chosen her, the real her, on top of loving her alter ego. He wasn't just into Ladybug's confidence and control, he loved everything about her. There was no way Cat was Adrien. Adrien hardly looked at her. Marinette buried her head in her pillow and grinned.

On her way to class she texted Luka, asking to talk, then she wandered through her day in a haze. She bumped into Adrien twice, but managed to have half a real conversation each time. Seemed he noticed her spacey attitude and asked what happened. She mumbled something about black cats being lucky after all and swore she caught his face brighten.

When she met with Luka after school, she explained that, as much as she adored him, her heart was elsewhere.

"I understand, but I hope we can still be friends and hang out."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek and felt awful for the sadness in his eyes, but had to follow her heart. She turned away, taking only a few steps, when she heard someone collapse behind her. Luka fell to his knees and his face lit with Hawkmoth's sigil. Marinette ran.

In an alley Marinette stopped and opened her purse. "I didn't mean to hurt him. Tikki, spots on!"

She sprang out of the alley and towards Luka as the darkness bubbled around him, turning his skin as turquoise as his hair, and his clothing to the tattered rags of a ghostly banshee. Assuming he'd wail at her to attack, she cut him off.

"Luka, your heart may hurt but you don't need to do this."

He grinned, silently. She must have misinterpreted the banshee getup. Instead he pulled a string from the folds of tattered fabric and laced it through his fingers, then started to strum. The melody was soft. Ladybug was about to attack when the tone changed and an unbearable sadness weighted upon her shoulders. How had she ever thought anyone would love her? The people of Paris only saw her as a maid, cleaning up their mistakes. Her friends only put up with her because she's the baker's daughter. She'd be nothing without Tikki. She was nothing. She didn't matter.

"Ladybug!"

A crash above her. At some point Ladybug sank to her knees and started to cry. How long had she been there? Luka as an akuma stood over her, but was held at bay by Cat's staff.

"Cat Noir. I'm so sorry, I…" The music started again, and with it came tears. Arms surrounded her and air rushed by, drowning the music. Cat swept her away.

"I'm okay, set me down." Cat did as she asked. It took her a moment to sniffle and wipe her eyes.

"What happened?"

"The music he played made me horribly sad. We have to keep him from playing. The string he's using has to be where the akuma is."

"Come on, we got this." He offered his hand and when Ladybug took it she allowed herself one moment of weakness, one breath where she was one in the same with her real life. She leaned into Cat and rest her head on his shoulder, then squeezed his hand and jumped back to the fray. She had to keep Luka from playing any music.

"Lucky charm!" A spotted can of expanding foam fell to her.

Cat caught up. "Have a few cracks to fill?"

Ladybug checked out the area. Cat's belt, Luka's hands, and the can stood out. "Follow me." She stripped off Cat's belt, which shouldn't have made her feel like blushing, and tied it around the can. She spun both it and her yoyo as she approached Luka. Cat split off to her right and attacked with his staff. Luka strummed a discordant tune and Cat fell, his hand flying up to block his ears. Ladybug struck out with the yoyo first and drove Luka back, then slammed the can on the cement at his feet. It exploded, foam glomming onto Luka's chest, his hands, his face, and expanding rapidly. The string was coated and rendered useless.

"Cat!"

Cat, having recovered from the music, called out and swiped his hand along the sticky string. It crumbled and a black butterfly slipped free. Ladybug captured it, cleansed it, and reset the damage done. She set her hand on Luka's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so upset. The girl I liked broke my heart a little."

"You are a stunningly kind and talented man. You will find someone who can love you fully." On impulse, Ladybug leaned in and kissed Luka's cheeks as half an encouragement, and half a goodbye. He colored slightly, then brushed himself off and thanked them both. Ladybug's earring gave a warning and she aimed for the tallest building, Cat following her to the roof.

"Is it Luka you're in love with?"

Ladybug stumbled in her surprise as she landed. "What?"

Cat crossed his arms and wouldn't look at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not in love with him," she said.

"Then who?"

"It's better we don't know anything about each other."

"But you already know I love Marinette."

Ladybug swallowed hard. She did know, but Ladybug wasn't supposed to. She feigned surprise. "You are? I thought you two were only friends."

Cat made a frustrated gesture and let out a rush of breath. His ring blinked. "I have to go."

"Cat, wait—" but she was too late. Cat dove from the roof and out of sight. Great, now he was mad at her and she didn't have enough time left to get back home. With no idea where she was, Ladybug opened the roof entry door and stepped inside. She detransformed, let Tikki rest in her purse, and descended the stairs. It was getting late, and this building was a maze. She popped out from the emergency stairs in a long white hallway, reminiscent of a hospital, and searched for an elevator. Ten minutes later, and a lot of being lost, Marinette found a sort of reception desk with a waiting room, except there was no one in it. It was late, but not so late this place should be deserted.

"Tikki, I'm going to have to find you something to eat so I can get home."

"Check the desk for snacks." Tikki suggested. Digging through someone's things wasn't something she was proud of, but she had to do what she had to do. The curved desk had a bunch of drawers and little knick-knacks scattered about. Marinette squatted down to rustle in between the files in the deepest drawer. Success! A secret candy bar squirreled away. Perfect. Marinette handed it to Tikki and was about to get up when a name on the file caught her eye.

Agreste.

Adrien? She shouldn't look. It was probably something private, something she had no right knowing… but she couldn't resist. She flipped open the folder and searched for Adrien's name. When she didn't see it, she read slower. Emilie Agreste, comatose and in a chamber built by the company on the letterhead. Emilie was alive? Marinette thought, after seeing Adrien's reaction to the photos of his mom, that she had died.

Footsteps. Marinette slipped the file back and slid under the desk completely. Tikki was still munching on the candy bar, but she was too slow for them to get out of there yet.

"We need to adjust the maintenance on her vitals. She spiked last week." The man's voice was proper and deep. It sounded familiar.

"Sir, I assure you the machine is performing optimally. There's no precedence for this kind of situation. If we knew more about what caused the condition then—" The second voice was cut off by a woman.

"Make the adjustments. You'll be highly compensated."

Her voice was familiar, too. When the first man spoke again, she finally placed it. Mr. Agreste and the woman had to be Nathalie. Marinette stayed utterly silent. If they found her, she had no explanation for why she, a high school student, would be in a medical technologies building.

"But sir—" The unknown voice spoke up again and was cut off.

"You know what I'm capable of." The threat was clear.

There was a mumbled response and footsteps rounded the desk. Marinette held her breath. A young doctor came into view, handsome and thin, but he shook slightly as he opened the same cabinet Marinette had searched, and filed away a paper. As he shut the door and moved to stand, his eyes latched straight onto Marinette's.

They both stilled, wide eyed and unsure. Gabriel spoke.

"We don't have all night."

The doctor stood. "Sorry sir, I can't find the paperwork we discussed, but I don't think there's anything more we can do for you. Your wife is a unique case, and we're doing our best, but you're expecting miracles."

"Oh, I'll find my miracle, but all I need from you is to prolong her life."

"We'll do what we can."

"Good. And even without the contract, you'll do well to remember that this project is of the utmost secrecy."

The doctor hesitated. Marinette could see his hands clench and unclench from behind the desk. "Of—of course."

Footsteps faded down the hall and the doctor visibly relaxed. He crouched down and hissed at her. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry! I came in to use the restroom and got lost." Marinette wiggled free from under the desk.

"On the 40th floor? What are you working for?"

"What? No one. I mean nothing! I—"

"Got lost. Sure. We'll see if security says otherwise." He gripped her upper arm an dragged her away. She started protesting, but he suddenly shushed her. Footsteps echoed down the hall towards them.

"I need—" Gabriel stopped and towered over them. Marinette couldn't imagine what he'd be thinking, her being held forcibly by the same doctor aiding his wife. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing here?"

"You know her? I found her hiding out." The doctor sounded nervous.

"Yes. Leave us. I need a word with the young lady."

The doctor released Marinette like she were poison and all but ran away from the pair. Marinette wanted to run too, but tried not to fidget as Adrien's father scanned her from head to toe. He was as imposing as ever, a sleek silhouette full of power and control.

"Curious to find you here. This place houses some sensitive information. So tell me, what did you hear?"

"Nothing, sir." She didn't like the way he watched her, or the tone in his voice.

"I can't have any recordings or copies leaked. I'll need to search your bag."

"I didn't take anything."

"Then you'll have your things returned and I'll escort you home. You sneaked into a private installation and were caught trespassing. I can have the police involved if you prefer."

Marinette froze. She clutched at her purse where Tikki was hidden. She couldn't let him find her. "No."

He tried to grab her purse. She spun away and did something incredibly stupid. She ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hawkmoth Part 1**

* * *

Marinette heard Gabriel follow, his staccato footfalls growing closer and closer. She had to get out of here. How would she ever explain this? All her dreams of being a fashion designer were doomed now, but Tikki was more important, Ladybug was more important.

He grabbed her arm from behind. She slipped down and out, but he snagged her purse.

"No!" She leaped back for it.

"Whatever you think you're going to get for exposing my work here is wrong. Nothing is more important than my—" He opened the purse, reached in and withdrew Tikki. She plastered a false smile and widened her eyes to look like a plush toy. "I see." He turned her over, then trapped her inside his hands. "Tell me what you're doing here or I crush your… toy."

"Nothing! I promise. I got lost and—" Marinette stuttered as Gabriel squeezed down on Tikki. She heard a small squeak. "OK! I was trying to find out what happened to Adrien's mom. I have a crush on your son. I thought I'd be helping him."

"Oh you'll be helping him—Ladybug." Gabriel's voice dropped. Marinette couldn't move. Her heart missed a beat, then tripled in speed. Gabriel grinned at her and leaned in. "Yes, I know about Kwamis. I know about the miraculous. I know who you are." He smashed his hands down on Tikki who gave up the pretense of being inanimate and cried out. She bit down on his knuckle. With a growl, he flicked her away.

"Tikki!" Marinette grabbed her and ran, trying not to worry that Tikki hadn't flown free, but dropped like dead weight. Gabriel was faster than she gave him credit. He got an arm around her and held her shoulders back against him, scrambling to take her earrings. Marinettes reached back and swiped wildly at his face, aiming for eyes or nose or anything she could reach. She'd never had to fight without her powers before. Everything she did was ineffectual. She gripped something silky and yanked out his cravat. He roared and buckled her knees as he lurched forward. She went with his momentum and let herself fall, tumbling out of his reach. Gabriel held a hand over his throat like he'd been cut, but when his fingers slipped Marinette saw only a small jewel. Tikki gasped and tried to talk, but coughed, her throat rough from Gabriel's crushing grip. Marinette didn't hesitate and ran. She rammed into the door to the stairs, burst through, and slammed it shut.

"It's him." Tikki's usual high voice rasped. "That was Nooroo's miraculous. That's Hawkmoth."

"No." They'd cleared Gabriel Agreste months ago.

"No time. Transform!"

"Right, Tikki, spots on!" The magic barely finished binding to her body when the door to the stairs flung open. Gabriel was cold in his fury, his movements precise. He lunged. She leaped. "Lucky charm!" A small ring fell to her hands; Cat Noir's in perfect spotted replication. Of course, she had no chance against Hawkmoth alone. She was in danger now and needed help. He knew who she was. A flicker of panic curdled her stomach. She needed to get away, and she needed to get to Cat. He was her only hope now.

She heard Gabriel call to Nooroo. Time was running out. Ladybug practically flew up the stairs and out onto the roof, calling Cat as she went. No answer. Was he angry with her over Luka? Hawkmoth kicked the roof door open, butterflies fluttering in his wake. She shot her yoyo at random and jumped from the roof. It didn't matter where she was heading as long as it was away. Luckily, he couldn't follow in the same manner, but still she soared from building to building, working back to familiar territory. Night set in, the heat wave breaking as rain sprinkled down. She landed and tried Cat Noir again. He answered.

"Cat, where are you? I need help."

"Stay there, I'll come to you." Cat's response was short, but she was relieved he wasn't arguing.

"No, go to the Grand Paris Hotel roof. I'll meet you there."

He agreed and hung up. Ladybug had a handful of minutes before she transformed back, but she didn't need Master Fu to help her translate what her lucky charm meant. She needed allies, but there was only one she trusted with everything.

Ladybug landed on the pool lounge of the hotel. The pool was closed for maintenance and it was late enough the bistro tables and lounges were all deserted, except one. Cat beat her here and had his feet up, arms behind his head, looking the picture of calm relaxation, but she knew him too well for that. His eyes were narrowed, overlooking over Paris, even though she was sure he heard her land.

"Cat I—"

"You know M'lady, it's not nice to keep me on such a short leash."

She scooted a second lounge close and sat facing him, nerves making her spine extra straight while her hands shook. "Cat, something happened—"

"Between you and Luka? I kind of figured."

"Forget all that, it doesn't matter, I—"

"Doesn't matter?" Cat turned to her and sat up right on the edge of the lounge, his expression hard. "I thought things were changing. You'd been different lately, closer. Then this thing with Luka happens and I just—" His chair broke. The leg beneath him buckled and he suddenly thrust forward, right into Ladybug's face. His lips slammed into hers. Both started, but Ladybug gripped him and went with it, kissing him hard and fast.

* * *

Cat Noir pulled back, his expression vacillating between surprise, delight, and concern. She. Kissed. Him. His dreams all came true at once. His cheeks lit with a charming blush and he struggled to look at her, but when he did her face fell. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Hawkmoth discovered who I am. I need your protection."

"What? How? Ladybug, you have it, always." He took her hand, ignoring for now the line they'd crossed. Ignoring what it would mean for him and Marinette. Would he lose her if Ladybug offered him her heart? How could he choose between them? Ladybug tucked her bangs back and showed Cat her ear. One dot remained on her miraculous. "You need to go." He urged her up, but she stayed put.

"It's not enough for you to protect me just like this. I need you to know who I am."

"Not like this. I'm—I'm not ready. There has to be another way." An irrational panic bloomed in his chest and pushed against reason. He'd wanted to know who she was for so long, but he'd finally found peace in not knowing, in staying as they were. This was too quick. Too many changes. She'd kissed him!

"We don't have a choice, Cat. I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything. Please, just… I'm so sorry." Her earring beeped one last time. He was frozen, held suspended in the moment in between knowing and not knowing. The magic of her suit sparked, cascading away. He wanted to blink. Run away. He was frozen.

Her suit disappeared. Across from him sat Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She sat with her hands in her lap, looking down and afraid. She'd never seemed so vulnerable before. He couldn't process it. There was no way this was real. He had to be dreaming, imagining both sides of the coin being the same, seeing what he wanted. He touched her hand but she shrank away. Her breathing rapid.

For a second, outrage swept through him. She'd played him—then sense took over—she'd had to

"You're Ladybug?" His voice was suddenly hoarse. He couldn't swallow. Emotions warred within him as she shrank away. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. "I know you couldn't tell me. I know the rules, I just… give me a minute." Cat stood and paced. His heart wanted to burst with glee and he was tempted to run to her side and sweep her into his arms, but this changed things. Had she had ulterior motives for being closer to him as Marinette? Why had she refused him as Ladybug? Everything hurt from his eyes to his heart. It was such a jumble.

"I'm sorry." Her quiet whisper carried easily across the roof, even as the rain picked up. She sat alone on the lounge getting soaked, not moving, like she was waiting for the guillotine to fall. His confusion could wait.

"Princess, let me take you home. You'll catch a cold."

"Not yet." Marinette stalled his attempts to help her up. "I know who Hawkmoth is. He'll come for me. I need your help."

"Like I said, you'll always have it."

She gave a sharp bob of her head, but still wouldn't look at him. "Whoever you are under that mask, I need you to stay close. Don't let me notice you. Don't approach me unless you have to. Your identity must remain secret or we risk Hawkmoth getting to us both. It's Gabriel Agreste, Cat."

He plunked down, the wind suddenly torn from his lungs. "What? No. We exonerated him."

"We were wrong. He played us. I saw his miraculous. It's a pin he wears under his cravat."

Cat felt like he might vomit. He clamped his teeth together and breathed in deep through his nose instead, trying to convince the nausea to pass. She finally looked at him. "My lucky charm led me to you, it's never failed."

He nodded. "I should get you home." It came out colder than he meant. He couldn't digest it all, literally and figuratively. She came to his side, but didn't move to touch him. He picked her up and hoped she couldn't hear his heart pounding or his stomach gurgling. Things would be okay. Maybe she was wrong. Ladybug had been wrong before. Adrenaline rushed through him again when he remembered Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug.

At her rooftop, he set Marinette down and she backed out of his touch.

Ladybug was Marinette—he saw her transform, saw her Kwami, saw her become Marinette. This was real.

"I understand if this…changes things, but we have to work together to take down Hawkmoth." Marinette spoke too fast.

Marinette was Ladybug—his princess, his new love, he'd kissed her, watched her fall asleep, held her close.

"I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't have shown you except—"

He shut her up with his mouth on hers, kissing her so fiercely and deeply that she whimpered. He eased back and instead wrapped her in a tight hug, afraid if he let her go that he'd wake up. She held him just as desperately.

"I need time to process this. I'll stick close by, but… I need time."

She nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you."

He started to giggle, then he laughed outright. Ladybug was Marinette.

"Are you okay?"

He pushed back and wiped his eyes. He'd been so close to her the whole time. She'd liked him. She'd been his closest friend, besides Nino of course. If only she knew who he was. He yearned to tell her. "I think I'm in shock." He laughed harder, which only made her look more terrified. He waved off her approach and tried again. "I need to go. You'll see me soon." He didn't wait for her reply and jumped into the night.

* * *

Marinette stood dumbfounded on the roof. She'd done it, revealed herself to Cat, and all he could do was laugh? It hurt, but she convinced herself it wasn't about who she really was, it was about their connection. Tikki floated up, still weak from transforming back and the fight with Hawkmoth.

"I think that went well. You're sure the lucky charm was telling you to show him?"

"Positive, but I'm worried I've broken whatever we had. He didn't look good."

"He's just surprised. You've been this figure in his life for so long, he couldn't have predicted this."

Marinette climbed inside and got Tikki some cookies. "Are you okay? Did Hawkmoth hurt you?"

She looked pained as she swallowed. "I'll be okay. We have to see Master Fu. You've been compromised and we need a plan."

Marinette agreed. "I'll go straight to him tomorrow after class."

"And if Hawkmoth attacks first?"

Marinette sat heavily on the lounge and massaged her forehead. "Gabriel is a patient man obsessed with details. He doesn't want just my miraculous, he wants Cat's too so he can grant his wish—oh. Oh no."

"What is it?"

"What if his wish is to bring back his wife? Adrien's mom?" Tikki looked as sad as Marinette felt, but then Marinette jolted up. "That's it. What if I talk to Hawkmoth and try to find a way to cure his wife without fighting? I could help Adrien and stop the fighting once and for all."

"Do you really think he'll be willing to do that?"

"I don't know, but if we can help his wife, he might. I'll get Master Fu's opinion, but I think this is the right path."

"I trust in you, Marinette. You're the best Ladybug I've ever worked with and I believe you can do anything."

Marinette snuggled her delicate Kwami, sleep creeping over her like the first cold night of autumn, a chill sending her deep under the covers.

* * *

Cat Noir hit the lip of his windowsill and stumbled into his bedroom. He didn't bother to get up, just detransformed and stayed sprawled on the ground, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was like his mind met too many thoughts at once and did a forced shut down.

"Well well well." Plagg, already having bee-lined for the cheese, hovered and ate, staring down at Adrien with a knowing grin.

"You knew, didn't you." It wasn't a question, and Adrien didn't bother with silly things like inflection.

"For ages. I wish I could have seen your face when she detransformed! Oh I bet it was priceless."

"Shut up, Plagg. I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever, this is your dream come true."

"It's not Marinette being Ladybug that's killing me. My father…" Adrien trailed off, unable to complete the thought, unable to say it aloud, afraid it would make it real.

"Ah," Plagg sank a little in air, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees like he were sitting on the floor. "That part is trouble."

"What do I do? I can't fight my father. He's the only family I have left. And if we defeat him we put him in jail? We take away his miraculous and I have to live knowing all the pain and horror he's put Paris through? I can't, Plagg. It's too much." Adrien rolled over, but in his mind he saw again the flash of light as Ladybug's transformation failed and she became his Marinette. His Princess and his Lady. The thought tickled him until he started to silently giggle once again, shaking on the floor.

"Oookaay. You're not losing it are you? I really don't want to take on another Cat Noir who's not you."

Adrien laughed so hard he started to cry, then he was just crying. How the devil was he supposed to deal with this?

"I love her."

"Yeah I know, you don't shut up about it."

"No, I just… I love everything about her. I love how she played me. I love how she kept her secrets so well. I never suspected a thing. She won. I'm not nearly as clever as her." He bolted upright. "I can't lose her. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Darn right you are. Better stock up on cheese, we have to be ready at a moment's notice."

Adrien wiped his eyes. "I'm ready to protect her, even if it means losing the only family I have." At that, he couldn't stop grinning. She'd be his family now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hawkmoth Part 2**

* * *

School. Oh.

Adrien sat in the back of the car, his bodyguard sending him curious looks. Adrien knew he'd have to see her during the day, but how was he supposed to stay close without alerting her to who he was? Should he ask her to lunch? No, too obvious. Maybe some kind of outing with Alya and Nino. He rubbed his forehead. He had another photo shoot today, how was he supposed to get out of that? Adrien silently cursed himself and finally got out. There was no going back: he knew—she didn't. He had to keep it that way.

The steps up to the main entrance had never been so challenging, but each one felt like it squeezed his heart. He had to control his reaction to seeing her. He couldn't let anyone see them act differently. Stay cool, stay collected, treat it like another show. That helped. He sank into his model persona and adopted his polite speech, his careful movements, his grace. He saw Chloe. She jumped up and rushed over, but was cut off by Kagami.

Crap. He'd completely forgot about the psudo-date he had with Kagami. When had he scheduled that?

"Tonight after class, the gym."

Adrien jumped when Kagami spoke. Had she read his mind? His heart, already erratic with the stress of last night, did a somersault. "You scared me."

"Have you reconsidered our date?" Kagami's fierce stare made him antsy.

"Actually, about that, I'm happy to study and work together, in fact I look forward to that, but I'm afraid I can't accept it as a date."

Kagami tilted her head to the side while she thought, her dark hair gleaming a little like Marinette's did. Just the thought of her name made his mouth dry out. Today was going to suck. Finally, Kagami said, "I suppose that's agreeable. If you change your mind…" She left the implication. "In the mean time is tonight still available?"

"My father," Adrien coughed when his tongue stalled out, talking about the man like he was just some normal dad, like he wasn't Paris's super villain. "He scheduled a photo shoot tonight. I'm sorry, I can't get out of it."

Kagami shrugged. "Your professionalism is what I admire most. We'll reschedule."

Adrien thanked her, then barely extracted himself from the conversation when Chloe pounced. "Adri-kins, haven't we been friends for ages? You should come out with me sometime. We'll… play, just like when we were kids."

Adrien had to rearrange his expression. Play. Riiight. "I'd love to hang out, maybe we should have another party for the whole class, that way my father would let me attend."

"Fabulous idea, Adri-kins. I'll start planning." Chloe sprang off and listed orders to Sabrina, who took notes like a good assistant. Such a bizarre friendship. Adrien spun back towards class and ran right into Marinette. Surprise more than anything else made him lose balance and he landed ungracefully on his butt.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Marinette reached out to help. All he could do was stare. No words came. No thoughts even entered his brain, just a dull panic with a noise like a balloon rapidly deflating filled his head. "I thought I'd be late and so I ran and then I slipped and now I'm rambling again. Ugh, so uncool." She grit her teeth and looked skyward like she hoped divine intervention would save her.

"I—" holy miraculous he was talking to Ladybug. No! He was talking to Marinette. As Adrien. "I was hoping to run into you."

"You were?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"I wondered if you, Nino and Alya would be free tonight to watch a movie at my place." Crap! He couldn't invite her over, his father would see. Adrien was utterly failing at this already and it hadn't even been a day.

"I love you. IT! I love the idea." She looked more annoyed at herself than anything. It took all of his self control not to react. "Oh, but could we do it at my place instead? I have to, um, help the bakery in my parents and it would be closer for Alya and Nino and then I can cover snacks."

Adrien's lips twitched. She didn't even notice the verbal goof. He let out a long relieved breath and grinned. "That sounds wonderful. I have a photo shoot until six. I'll be by at 6:30?"

"Perfect. I'll get Nino and Alya over."

The bell rang and they both darted off to class. Ms. Bustier stopped talking when they burst in.

"If you set your alarm a little earlier, I'm sure you'd make it on time without disrupting the class. Take your seats and let's start with this morning's affirmations."

Adrien felt himself turn a little pink and was pleased to see Marinette blush as well. They both had a track record of being late and taking off at random. Now he knew why. He sat next to Nino and had to feign searching his bag to hide his smile.

* * *

Marinette's nerves were shot. She kept expecting to see some strange man around every corner watching her. Her skin crawled like someone was watching and occasionally she shivered. She was torn between the intense curiosity of knowing who Cat was, and the intense desire to keep his identity safe. The fewer people who knew about them, the better. She'd already screwed up, and she couldn't risk him too. Still, as the school day wore on, she didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. Either Cat was especially skilled at covert surveillance, or he was hiding in plain sight. Either way, he was probably enjoying the heck out of this. He was seeing the other side of Ladybug, the klutzy, accident-prone high schooler who could barely string her words together into proper sentences. Ugh, she thought about her run in with Adrien and wanted to die of shame. Would it ever be easy to talk to him? Why did she have to still love him so completely? She had intense feelings for Cat, but somehow it was still different than her feelings for Adrien. For that brief moment she'd thought, or maybe hoped, they were the same person, but there was no way. Adrien was a famous model, too busy for time as a superhero, too well known, too genuinely polite.

When the day ended, Marinette met back up with Alya and Nino. They'd agreed to come over right after class, which helped sooth Marinette's nerves. If she stayed around people, then she hoped Hawkmoth wouldn't attack. It did him no favors to out her as Ladybug, not when she had so many allies and him none. Little did he know she'd be surrounded by two of her strongest if anything happened. She sneezed and tripped over an uneven sidewalk.

"Easy girl, one of these days you're going to fall and break something." Alya helped Marinette back to her feet. She sniffled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, my nose just tickles." Marinette brushed herself off. At home she set up Alya and Nino upstairs. "Oh no," Marinette made her voice extra loud so they'd hear.

"Whats up?" Nino asked.

"I left my phone in my locker. I'll run back and grab it. You two okay here for a little bit?"

"Bring us a couple of your dad's cookies and heck yeah."

"Nino," Alya glared. He held up his hands in surrender.

Marinette laughed. "You got it." She tracked down a plate of assorted cookies and delivered them upstairs, then made her excuse and left—her phone nestled where it belonged in her pocket.

"If you wanted to go out after class, why did you invite them over?" Tikki squeaked up at her.

"I need to see Master Fu, but I feel safer with my friends." Marinette took the subway to Master Fu's stop, then jogged to his apartment. Outside his door, she hesitated. She imagined his disappointment, maybe even his punishment. What if he took Tikki away from her? She clenched her purse tight, then opened it. "Tikki, whatever happens, you've been one of my best friends and I love you until the end, okay?"

"Marinette, you'll be okay." Tikki promised, then darted out to snuggle Marinette's cheek.

The door opened, Master Fu startling them. "The hallway isn't the best place to speak. Come in, come in."

Marinette sat with him, then explained what happened. She confessed she took the chance with Cat Noir and her identity, but didn't know his. She even told him that her friends were waiting for her right now and she wondered if she should keep their miraculouses close.

"You've been presented with a difficult situation. I agree with your assessment of the lucky charm. Trusting Cat Noir with your identity was the right choice, but we need to keep you safe from Hawkmoth."

"I don't want to stop being Ladybug. I want to fight for my city."

"And you will. You are Ladybug, now until you renounce the role. You've met with Gabriel Agreste on many occasions. Do you really believe he'd be open to a discussion, rather than a fight?"

"I have to try."

"Then I trust you. You've shown great wisdom and creativity. You were a true Ladybug even before you met Tikki. Don't doubt yourself and be brave. It may be more difficult than you're prepared for."

Marinette stood, then on impulse hugged Master Fu. "Thank you for bringing me to Tikki, for trusting me. I'm sorry I let you down."

He pat her back. "You haven't let me down. Life is unpredictable and never convenient."

Marinette left at a run, caught the incoming train, and scurried back to the house. She'd been gone forty minutes and hoped they didn't notice. When she barged back into her room, Alya and Nino sprang apart from a rather passionate kiss. Marinette hid a snicker.

"I should have taken my time," she laughed at their guilty faces.

"You were gone for nearly an hour, you can't blame me for wanting to snog on my boyfriend to pass the time." Alya straightened her glasses. Nino turned the shade of a beet.

"Adrien should be here soon anyway, right?" Nino said.

"Yeah, let's pick out a movie."

* * *

Adrien couldn't stand walking so slow to model the jacket his father selected. It was too warm to be stuck in long sleeves, the photographer's bounce board was too glossy and kept blinding him, and the assistant was as bumbling as Marinette. It was still mind-boggling that Ladybug was as graceful as she was with Marinette under the mask, but the idea was easier to handle when he wasn't in her immediate vicinity.

"Adrien lift your chin. Now walk. Good." Click click. "Darn it Belinda, you have to keep the light on him. Yes. Higher. No not like that!" The photographer was a short man with a bald spot and a knobby nose. He always sounded a little annoyed, but today he was as frustrated as Adrien felt. He continued to shout at his assistant while Adrien craved knowing what time it was. He'd almost kept his phone on him, but it went against his professional code. Then again what did his code matter if something happened to Marinette because he'd been out of touch? Enough.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grange, it seems you're having some technical difficulties. Should we reschedule?"

"My deepest apologies Adrien, my assistant is incompetence at it's finest. I'll see if any of these shots are salvageable and let you know if we need to reshoot."

Adrien convinced him it was fine, then immediately stripped off the stifling jacket and took off to his bodyguard's car. His phone blinked in silent notifications. He set alerts on all major news sites and the LadyBlog, but there hadn't been any new attacks and only one cryptic text from Nino of a face plant emoji, followed by a skull and ghost emoji. Seemed Adrien was missing all the fun again.

"Take me to the Dupain-Cheng bakery please. I have a study group." Adrien's bodyguard nodded and drove him without comment.

Adrien moved as fast as he could without running and went inside the bakery. "Hi Mr. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette upstairs?"

"You bet. Head on up and I'll bring you something to eat. Any preference?"

"Anything with cheese."

Mr. Dupain-Cheng grinned and waved him up. Adrien climbed the stairs two at a time, then waited just below Marinette's loft, listening for anything unusual. It would be easier to transform before arriving and make an excuse for not showing up as Adrien, than to make an excuse mid-attack ti get away and transform. When he heard Marinette laugh, his heart swelled. She was safe. His Lady, his Princess, was fine. He tapped on the door, then swung it open.

"Hey guys," he forced himself to look at Nino first, then the rest of the room. Marinette sat hugging a pillow to her chest and smiled shyly as he entered. Her cheeks were especially red. Actually her whole face looked a bit flushed. "Are you feeling okay, Marinette?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired, and a little cold actually."

"Girl, do you have a fever? Don't be getting me sick."

"What? No way!" Marinette waved off Alya's glare.

She'd stayed out in the rain. Adrien made her sit on the roof of the stupid hotel while he struggled to process, and now she was sick. He stepped over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. She started, but he wasn't going to let her make excuses. "You're burning up."

"I'll be okay. Let's watch the movie."

Adrien sighed, but Alya spoke up next. "Maybe it would be better to let you get some rest."

"What! No, don't go. I'll sit on the other side of the room if you're worried."

"Honestly if you're sick we've been exposed all day. A couple more hours won't make much of a difference." Nino shrugged.

Adrien held out his hand to help her up. He knew Marinette would be too stubborn to admit she needed rest, but seeing as how he needed to stay around her, he might as well continue with the plan.

They set up the film in the living room. Her dad brought in a variety of savory croissants and scones, and her mom brought drinks and popcorn. Alya and Nino snuggled up on the love seat together, leaving the larger couch for Marinette and Adrien. He wanted to hold her, rest his chin on her head and promise he'd do whatever it took to keep her comfortable, but instead he kept enough room between them to fit another person. She snuggled under a blanket and sniffed slightly. He never imagined Ladybug being sick, or being so…normal, but of course she was. She, like him, had been chosen for this, except Marinette didn't just rise to the occasion, she created a new level of excellence that he as Cat Noir could never live up to. His fans might believe him exceptional as a model, but looks didn't mean he could change the world. Marinette could. She would.

In pretense of reaching for a handful of popcorn, Adrien set his free hand on the couch to lever towards the bowl. His fingers brushed Marinette's. She froze, but when he settled back he didn't move his hand until she did. He apologized and offered her a croissant to cover the moment.

Halfway through the movie, Marinette fell asleep. Alya lay back against Nino, the two of them engrossed in the film. They wouldn't notice if he coaxed Marinette to his shoulder, would they? He excused himself to the restroom, then sat closer to her, indenting the couch enough that she tipped ever so slightly towards him. The screen went black for a moment. Before the light came back, he eased her onto his shoulder. Her head fit against him and in that dark moment he pressed his cheek against her. When the light returned he gave Nino and Alya a surprised what-do-I-do? look. Nino gave him a thumbs up and Alya smirked, then slipped her phone out of her pocket and snapped a shot. He rolled his eyes, then tried to get more comfortable without waking her. In the end, he gave up and wrapped his arm around her back and let her sleep.

When the movie ended, he didn't get up. It was late, well past ten, and Alya and Nino stood to leave.

"Hey Marinette?" Alya nudged her best friend, but when she didn't wake Alya crossed her arms and kicked out a hip. "Looks like she's found the perfect pillow."

"Yeah, I don't think she's going anywhere soon. Sorry dude." Nino didn't look sorry.

"It's no problem. You two head out, I'll get her back upstairs."

Alya's eyes were far too knowing. At best Adrien looked like a great friend, at worst he looked like a love sick fool. Definitely the second one. Alya said goodnight and took Nino's arm, then together they left. He thought he'd have a minute to be alone with her, but then her mother came in, looking comfortable in a modest pajama set.

"Adrien, do you need a ride home?"

"No," he hesitated, then mentally gave up. "But Marinette passed out during the movie. I think she caught a cold."

"Oh no," Ms. Dupain-Cheng felt her daughter's forehead. Marinette stirred.

"Mom? Adrien! I'm so sorry. I didn't drool did I? Oh my God I'm so embarrassed. Where's Alya? Nino?"

Adrien chuckled. "They had to go, I was about to go, too."

"Honey, you've got a fever. You should go to bed. No school for you tomorrow."

Adrien stood. "Thank you for the snacks and hospitality. I'll let you get some rest Marinette."

"Wait, I'll walk you out." Marinette stood, sniffed, sneezed, then sighed. "Okay, maybe I'm sick." She walked with him while her mom disappeared into the back of the house.

At the door Adrien stopped and ran his hand through his hair. He'd be back as Cat Noir, but he wished he could show her the real him. All of him. "Thank you for tonight," he kissed her cheek, then the other, then found it hard to back away from her. They stood too close. He couldn't look away from her lips.

"Adrien… I—"

He leaned in. She backed away. Her breath increased to an alarming rate.

"I'm sorry. You're sick. Um. It was, I was…" Nope. No way to save the moment. He didn't cross the line, he tripped and fell face first into an awkward failed kiss and wanted to kick himself.

Marinette moved her mouth without sound, then cleared her throat. "I…I like you." She shook a little. "But I'm seeing someone. I never thought… I figured you weren't interested in me."

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about it. I'm sure they'll understand what happened." Super sure.

"It's not okay. I don't know what to do. I like him a lot, more than I ever thought I would, but you… I've been i-in love with since we met." She hugged herself and finally looked up at him.

Her words hit him like a gong vibrating through his heart. She'd been in love with him. The person Ladybug loved was…him?

"What's—" Marinette's focus moved past him, then something slammed into his back and he fell into her. They crashed down in the entryway, pain spreading over his shoulders.

"Adrien!" Marinette scrambled out and put her hands on his back. He felt something tear, but whether if was his shirt or his skin he couldn't tell. The pain doubled. He rolled so she was behind him, arms out to shield her. An akuma posed across the street. She looked like an artist gone mad.

"Look at that, Adrien and Marinette in the same place. I'm Byte, now let's recover those photos."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hawkmoth Part Three**

* * *

An akuma? Why now? Marinette ached, but the adrenaline cleared her mind. She needed to get Adrien out of here, but if Byte was after him then she would only follow. The mark on Adrien's back was welting up, red and angry. The cable Byte attacked him with looked like a tentacle. She worried what would have happened if she hadn't detached it.

"Get inside." Marinette yanked Adrien backwards and slammed the door. It wouldn't keep an akuma out, but it would give them a second.

"Lock yourself in your room. The akuma is after me, not you." Adrien urged her back. If only he knew she was the real target. Hawkmoth had terrible timing. She hesitated. If she agreed she'd be putting Adrien in danger, and if she refused she wouldn't be able to transform.

The door shattered behind them. They ran, but Mom and Dad came out at the noise.

"Akuma!" Marinette tried to warn them.

"Tom. No!" Mom yelled, but too late. A cable latched to Dad's front. She held him as he collapsed to the ground. The cable gulped like a living throat, then Dad became a flicker of light and disappeared.

"Oh he makes a lovely file." Byte flipped down a visor and superimposed was Dad pounding his fist. "Saved forever."

"Marientte, run!" Mom jumped in the way as Byte snaked another cable at them. She disappeared in a flash of light, too.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and dashed off while Byte was distracted. They darted into the bakery pantry and shut the door, blocking it with a rolling cart of trays. Adrien wrapped his arm around her protectively. She wanted to bask in his touch, even if she was going to choose Cat Noir. For so long she'd loved Adrien. Why hadn't he noticed her months ago when she would have thrown everything away to be with him? Now she couldn't risk hurting Cat.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked. His warmth made her shiver.

"Nothing."

"About earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Nows not the time." She didn't want to relive his disappointed and panicked expression when she backed away from the kiss. Adrien Agreste had tried to kiss her and she refused. Something must be terribly wrong with her.

"Nows exactly the time. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'd do anything for you."

"Adrien…" her heart broke at his sincerity. His green eyes, so bright in the darkness of the moonlit pantry, were unhesitating and focused.

Her head spun with the intensity. Or maybe that was the fever. She put her head in her hands and breathed.

"I need to get you somewhere safe. I won't let Byte touch you."

Marinette gave a falsely confident laugh. "Oh don't worry, I'll be fine. Maybe we can climb out the window and run for it." She tried to stand, but lost her balance as the ground wobbled beneath her. She crashed into the carts, the clatter overwhelming their tiny space.

"Enough. You're sick. Marinette I'm—" Adrien made a frustrated hissing noise and glared at nothing for a moment. Outside, Byte shouted for them, the sounds of her approach punctuated with the terrible slither of her cable. "I know." He finally said and held her gaze like he might see through her.

"You know what?"

"I know who you are." His hands found her shoulders and squeezed.

"What are you talking about?" She kept her cool, even as her face heated and her heart skid to a stop.

He kissed her before she knew what was happening. Already dizzy, his lips on hers threatened to keel her over. Except, there was something familiar about his kiss. Natural. Easy. He spun away, their contact abruptly over, and he thrust out his hand.

"Plagg. Claws out."

Light and magic filled the pantry, washing over Marinette like a summer breeze. Dumbfounded, she watched without blinking, without breathing, without existing on this plane at all as the love of her life transformed into Cat Noir.

He didn't hesitate and broke the pantry door open, using surprise to attack Byte. She never saw his staff coming.

Marinette felt lightheaded and sick. She sat down before she fell down. Tikki came to her. "Marinette, you have to get up. You have to transform."

"He's… Cat is…"

"Yes, now focus!" She couldn't. Tikki flicked her nose. It might have been a slap, but she was too tiny and too close to see for sure. "He needs you!"

Right. Of course he does. Cat was hopeless without her. "Tikki, spots on!"

The magic wrapped around her like a bandage, masking her cold and clearing away her dizziness. She felt like herself and sprang out towards the fight. Cat was cornered by the cable snapping at his neck like a rabid animal.

"Cat!" Ladybug used her yoyo and snagged the cable away from him and back towards Byte. Byte's face lit up with Hawkmoth's sigil.

"Ladybug, how nice of you to join us. I'll be taking your miraculous now." The cable slithered towards Ladybug. She jumped out of the way and landed next to Cat.

"M'lady, I can explain—"

"Later." She couldn't think about it, not if she wanted to win this fight.

"The akuma will probably be in some kind of memory card from the shoot."

Ladybug nodded, but couldn't bring herself to look at him, but out of the corner of her eye she saw his face tighten up. "We have to get her to expose the card."

He attacked straight on, striking Byte with his staff. Ladybug swung her yoyo and struck Byte's visor. She roared at them both and collected the cable into her arms, then guided the strikes. They dodged and the cable slammed into the wall like a battering ram. At this rate her house would collapse around them. Ladybug ran at her, dropped to her knees and slid past her grip, then ran out of the house. She spun back to see Cat following, but he lurched to a stop and collapsed.

"Cat Noir!" A flash of light and he disappeared, caught by the cable. Gone. "Give him back!" Something broke. A swell of panic overrode her common sense. Byte stepped free of the house and Ladybug rushed her, slamming her body against Byte's. Ladybug scrabbled for Byte's visor, tearing it off her and breaking it. Nothing.

"Nice try Ladybug, but everyone knows to backup a hard drive."

Ladybug rolled away. "Lucky charm!" A sledge hammer fell heavily into her arms. As tempting as it was to use it on Byte's head, Ladybug knew it wouldn't be that satisfying. She looked around, then grinned. "You know a great way to fry a computer?" She raised the sludge hammer over her head. "Pour a little water on it!" Ladybug yelled and used her whole body to slam the sledge hammer across the outlet cap of a fire hydrant. Water rocketed out, slamming into Byte with enough force to knock her off her feet. The mechanics on her body fizzled and sparked. The cable writhed, made a frizzing sound, then lay still. Byte bubbled away into a demure looking woman as a black butterfly escaped. Ladybug caught it, cleansed it, and reset the damage done.

Her parents appeared, the front door of her house repaired, but she kept searching for him.

"Cat? Cat where are you!" She spun just as he reappeared in a flash of light a step from her. She leaped at him, her arms tightening around his shoulders as she breathed in the musty scent that was Cat Noir—she blamed all the cheese Plagg ate. "I thought—"

"I'm fine. You did good. Are Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng alright?" They both looked, breaking the embrace. Mom was hugging Dad in relief, then they called Marinette's name and searched.

"Quick, on the roof." Ladybug zipped to her balcony. Cat used his staff and followed. "Tikki, spots off." When her suit disappeared, so did all her strength. She fell. Cat caught her just before she collapsed.

"You're too sick for this. We need to get you out of here until you're better. If Hawkmoth tries a direct attack you won't stand a chance."

"Later." Marinette tested her legs, found them wobbly but able, and half fell down onto her bed from the roof. Cat landed beside her as she lay down, but then hopped back up and out as the lower room door opened.

"Marinette? Oh thank goodness you're alright."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Marinette played dumb. It usually worked.

"Akuma attack, but Ladybug and Cat Noir handled it. You rest up. Goodnight." Mom went back downstairs.

Cat settled next to her again. "So," Marinette whispered. "You're really Adrien." She tried so hard not to think of all the times she screwed up what she wanted to say around him. All the times she ran into him. How long she'd wanted to tell him, to love him, and all this time he'd been right next to her.

He blushed. "Yes, I'm Adrien."

"Oh no. At school. I told you to watch over me and instead I knocked you over. I'm so embarrassed."

Cat pried her hands away from her face. "Was it really me that you loved? You were turning me down for me?" She nodded, words stuck somewhere between her heart and her throat. Cat grinned so wide she imagined his cheeks had to ache. "Ladybug was in love with me the whole time. You. My lady, my princess…my Marinette."

He took her hand. She wanted to melt knowing her name was on his lips. He saw all of the stupid things she'd done and he was right here at her side. She didn't deserve him, but was overjoyed and laughed. "I'm glad I didn't accidentally cheat on you tonight with you." Cat lay down next to her, propping himself up on an elbow. "Aren't you going to detransform?"

He shook his head. "I want to be ready in case Hawkmoth attacks."

"You can't stay here all night. Your father will be looking for you soon." Marinette paused as a bolt of understanding hit her. "Your father. Right, Cat, I'm so sorry. I didn't know when I told you, I can't imagine how you—"

"It's okay. I'll be okay. We have to figure out what he wants the miraculouses for then maybe we can stop him, or take his away."

"I think I already know." Marinette sat up even though it made her head pound. "When I ran into your father, he was at a lab technologies building downtown. He wanted updates to the system of some device to monitor and stabilize vitals. I found a file with—" she stopped. Cat reached out, bushing his thumb across her cheek. She should be the one comforting him. "It had your mother's name on it. I think she's sick, and I think your father wants our combined miraculous to heal her."

His grip tightened. "My mother? He's trying to…" Cat's eyes lost their focus. "What if we give him our miraculous? He's just trying to save someone… to save my mom."

Marinette would have given anything to take his panic away. "We can't. Master Fu warned me that there is balance. If we do something like that, someone else will pay the price."

Cat took his hand away and sat up, his arms and legs tucking close to his body. "What if I pay the price." His voice was barely a whisper. She encircled him with her arms, feeling like she couldn't get close enough.

"We'll find another way, I promise. But you have to promise me you'll keep your identity safe, even if it means putting me at risk."

He unclenched at that. "Marinette, I'm not going to le—"

She kissed him, but not just to stop his argument. There was a moment tonight where she thought she'd lost him, and it had ruined her. He might be willing to pay the price himself, but Marinette wasn't willing to let him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hawkmoth Part Four**

* * *

Cat relished her soft, welcoming lips, but grief surged, and his eyes betrayed him with stinging tears. He wanted to be strong for his Lady, his Princess. It felt hopeless to know his father was Hawkmoth, terrorizing everyone to save his mother. Worse, Adrien wasn't sure he wouldn't do the same if it were Marinette.

"Okay, you're right." Cat broke their kiss just enough to speak, his voice hoarse. "I'll go back, let him see me. You must get rest. When I return we're leaving."

"I can't disappear on my parents." She stroked his cheek. He turned and kissed her palm.

"You won't. I'm coming back as Cat and we'll explain you're being targeted. It worked before." He smirked.

Marinette palmed her face. "I can't believe that was you. I mean obviously it was you, but the you, you. You know?"

He grinned. "I know exactly. Now sleep. I'll be back in a couple hours." He settled her back, kissing her nose lightly before leaping up and out of her room.

"Adrien!"

He spun back in a rush and peered down at her. "What's wrong?"

She put an arm over her eyes. "Nothing, just had to make sure I hadn't dreamed it."

He snorted, then took off towards home.

There had to be a way to get out of the house for a few days. Some kind of school trip? What about an injury and hospital stay? No, too many people to report back to him. He could just disappear. His father would lose it and probably send half the country on a man hunt. When Mother disappeared, Adrien thought Father had given up after the police reported nothing, but no. Somehow Father knew exactly where Mother was, and hadn't told him.

Rage infiltrated his thoughts and stirred them. He'd been left out. Sheltered. Again.

He got inside and detransformed, making a point to see both Nathalie and his bodyguard as he went for a late-night snack—which consisted of Camembert cheese, of course. Then sat down with Plagg and schemed.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Fake your own death." Plagg gobbled up a wedge.

"What? Plagg, no!"

"Hey, it would serve him right. Besides, you don't want anyone looking for you right?"

Adrien paced. "Preferably. But I'll go even if it causes a mess. I have to protect Marinette."

"Remember she's also Ladybug. She can protect herself."

Adrien flopped down at his desk. "I know, but I can't leave her."

"Oh! Let's stage a kidnapping! It will be fun. I can wreck up the place and you can claim it was a rival."

"My father's the best in the business. No one's dumb enough for that."

"Well what about someone looking for a ransom?"

Adrien perked up. "I could leave a note."

"Sounds good to me!" Plagg zoomed at Adrien's desk with the intent to destroy gleaming in his eyes.

Adrien caught him mid zoom. "No need for that. Come on, you can write the note. Father would recognize my handwriting."

Note in place, Adrien transformed and left. He went to the bakery door of Marinette's house. The beauty of bakers was that they were up at three in the morning hard at work. He didn't even have to knock, he just stood there until Marinette's dad looked up, did a did a double take, and jumped like a surprised child. When Cat waved her dad unlocked the door and welcomed him in.

"Sorry, you startled me. I don't get many visitors this time. Is everything okay? Is there another akuma?"

"Yes. He's been subdued but I'm afraid he's after your daughter."

"My Marinette? What for?"

Cat rocked on his heels. "Seems your daughter broke his heart. Apparently, she's in love with someone else."

Her father stroked his mustache. "Must be that Adrien boy from school."

Cat grinned, his chest warming. "I need to take her with me to keep her safe."

"Right now? Uh, right, well okay. She has a cold though. How long will you have her?"

"Just until the threat is over."

Marinette's dad was a nice guy, kind and gentle, even if his size implied otherwise. He pointed Cat up the stairs—which was unnecessary—good thing Cat was used to acting, and Cat went to her room. He was just waking her up when Marinette's mom and dad joined them.

Marinette stirred and looked right at him with a brilliant pink-cheeked grin. He spoke before she could. "Hello there. I know you're probably speechless," he said the word with a little more force than necessary and flicked his eyes down her stairs, "to see a superhero in your bedroom, but I need to get you safely away from an akuma. Don't worry, Ladybug and I will keep you safe and take care of everything."

"Oh! Wow, um, Cat Noir, wow." Marinette said, but Cat thought she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Let me pack a few things. I can meet you on the roof in a minute." Marinette's parents poked their heads into the room.

"Marinette are you sure you feel well enough for this?" her mother asked.

Marinette perked herself up. "Of course. It's just a cold."

"Take your phone and a charger. Stay safe."

Marinette descended to her parents and gave them each a crushing hug, then she packed a quick bag while Cat waited just outside. When he closed the hatch behind her, she slouched with a sigh of relief.

"Well at least that parts done. What did you tell your father?"

"I didn't. I left a ransom note."

Her jaw dropped. "Cat! You didn't."

He shrugged. "It was Plagg's idea. No matter. We just need to hide out for a day or two until you're feeling strong enough."

"I'm fine."

"You're pale and shaking."

"I know, I know. My muscles feel like I've run a marathon. Everything aches."

He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "Is it bad I want you draped across a love seat under a pile of blankets while I feed you soup?"

She laughed. "It's funny. I can't imagine you saying that without the mask." She poked his chest.

"Trust me, that's when I'm wearing the greatest disguise of all. Come on." He gathered her up. "You're the only person in the world who knows all of me, except maybe Plagg." He jumped from the roof, free fell, and then used his staff to guide them across the city. He had one place to take her, and he wasn't sure he'd remember how to get there. It had been years since visiting.

Somehow, Marinette fell asleep in his arms as he leaped and vaulted into the country. He was afraid he'd jostle her awake, but the cold wiped her out—plus it wasn't yet dawn. He could tell whenever he'd have time to detransform that sleep would hit him hard. Until then he kept going, searching for the right valley across from the hillside that he remembered visiting with Mother.

An hour later he found it. A small cottage overgrown and uncared for. Father still owned it, but Adrien hadn't been here since he was a child. Seemed Father stopped any upkeep on it when Mother disappeared. Cat had to wake Marinette and set her down. He forced open a window, snapping the latch, and helped her inside.

"Where are we?"

"The cottage my mother inherited from her parents. I used to come here a lot when I was little, but it's been abandoned for a few years now." Dust lay thick across the kitchen counter and the round dining table set with four short-backed chairs. Marinette didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't care about the dust and sat on the couch, a cloud rising around her. She coughed.

"Sorry."

"Adrien, will you detransform?"

He hesitated. Being Cat with her was familiar, safe. Being Adrien with her was different somehow. But he wanted her to see him, all of him from any side. "Plagg, claws in." The suit jolted away in a flash of lime light, leaving a wilting Plagg midair. Tikki flew out from Marinette's bag and squeaked something about finding him cheese.

"It doesn't seem real. I'm not hallucinating from the fever am I? You're really Cat Noir. Cat Noir is Adrien."

Adrien laughed, hiding his smile, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not dreaming or hallucinating." He sat next to her and took her hand. "It's me. It's always been me."

At that Marinette turned bright red. "Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. Not that you're embarrassing, just that I'm embarrassing. I mean embarrassed—"

He put a finger to her lips. "Is that why you always stuttered so badly around me? Because you liked me?"

She nodded. He moved his finger. "I never just liked you. I loved you. So much that I couldn't see Cat Noir as anything more than a partner."

"It was the same for me. I was so obsessed with Ladybug that Marinette was only ever a friend."

"So, what changed?"

He shrugged. "I finally saw you."

"Come here." She tugged his arm and flopped down on the couch. He followed, cradling her body against his. She pulled her knees up and huddled against the morning chill. He wrapped around her, imagining he could send all his extra heat straight over her body. She still smelled like the bakery, like cardamom and bread and butter. Like the woman he loved. He was right, though, without Plagg sleep washed over him like a wave, dragging him under. Before he had time to relish Marinette's soft breathing, he was asleep.

He woke hours later, judging by the brightness of the sun. Dawn was long gone, and his shoulder felt jammed into the socket after sleeping on his side. Marinette was still out, her cheeks and nose tinged pink from the fever. He swiped his hand along her forehead. She was warm, but not alarmingly so. He hoped this was a fast cold. He didn't want to fight his father. He didn't want to believe that all this time their greatest enemy has been sharing the same roof as him. Adrien cringed when he remembered the ransom note Plagg wrote.

 **We have him. €€€**

How was Father supposed to deal with that? No drop point, not even a proper Euro amount. He would be livid.

Marinette stirred. "Adrien!" She jumped back, looked around, then a flash of realization calmed her. "Sorry, I thought I dreamed it."

"Not a bit. When you're more awake we'll take the train into town for supplies. I want to get cold medicine."

She plunked her forehead against his shoulder. "Thanks, kitty."

"Of course, M'lady."

* * *

An hour later Marientte pushed through the fog of her stuffed sinuses and headache to board a train with Adrien at her side. Whenever she looked at him she felt a little weak. Whenever she thought about him turning into Cat Noir, she felt like she might laugh. To think all this time, the pun addicted kitty had really been the guy out of her reach.

"Hey Princess, ready to derail this cold?"

She snickered. "That's so bad. I'd hoped you got the puns from Plagg."

He grinned. "Please don't punish me for my bad behavior." At that she laughed until he took her hand. "I'll go transform. My father will release something public about my disappearance. It will be safer to travel as Cat."

"Not as conspicuous, though."

"Just doing my job."

"Is that what I'm called now?" She asked. He blushed and stuttered. Then she tried to edit herself. "I mean I'm just a job. You're not doing me. I mean you're protecting me!" He probably didn't hear her over all his laughing.

They bought cheese and cookies and medication for her, then she bought tickets for the train ride back with Cat stalking her in the shadows. She'd been right, he was good at staying covert, but didn't mind if she, at least, saw him. Except whenever she looked over he'd wink and make her grin like an idiot. On the train she popped a couple of the decongestants and rest her head back. Cat rode on the roof so he didn't cause a scene.

Halfway back to the cottage the train jerked to a violent stop. People fell from their seats and luggage scattered from the overhead rails. Marinette hit the seat ahead of her, popping her nose enough to make her eyes water. She leaped up, but all around her were confused riders. No sign of what caused the train to stop. She jerked the window open and stuck her head out. The clank of a staff hitting metal met her ears.

Marinette rushed to the back of the train through the dining car to where there was nothing but shipping containers.

"Tikki, spots on!" Again, her suit seemed to temporarily heal her, giving her strength. Without waiting, she kicked out a window and pulled up on to the roof. She ran towards Cat when a voice stopped her.

"Ah, Ladybug. We meet again." The gravelly voice of an akuma spoke while illuminated with Hawkmoth's sigil.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can help you."

"You can barely protect Paris. Without combining your miraculouses you're both inept at fulfilling my wish." The akuma appeared to be a woman from the train, judging by the transit hat.

"There has to be something we can do. Fighting will get us no where," Ladybug argued.

"True. Your surrender will suffice." The outline faded and the akumatized woman grinned. "Show me your tickets!"

Inspiration struck. "Fine. If you won't talk, then we'll take you down from the ground up." Ladybug gripped Cat's wrist and jumped off the train, dragging him with. She stared to run, Cat keeping stride. She couldn't tell if the akuma was following or not, but she'd at least put distance between them.

"M'lady, why are we running? We need to take care of the akuma."

"We're going back to Paris. Your father never leaves the house. I bet he even has your mom hidden somewhere near him."

Cat stumbled a step but recovered. "And the akuma chasing us?"

"All in good time."

"Wait," Cat called. They'd run into a town on the outskirts of Paris where the buildings were all less than three stories. Cat stopped Ladybug's charge and pushed her into an alley. They were both breathing hard. He put one arm on the building beside her. "We can't hurt him."

She stepped a bit closer. "No. I'll do everything I can to keep him safe and take back his miraculous."

"And my mother?" Cat's voice turned soft and sad.

"If there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

Cat worried his hands, then pulled off his ring. Immediately he detransformed, but the miraculous stayed active, Plagg held within. Ladybug couldn't hide her shock and leaped to Adrien's side to shield him from any possible onlookers.

"If this will save her, then take it."

"Adrien, I can't. The balance… if we save her, we lose someone else."

"Then that someone can be me." Adrien's green eyes bore into her, his determination as rigid as his outstretched hand. Tears surprised Ladybug and she blinked to clear her vision. She clasped her hands around Adrien's, enclosing the ring within his grasp.

"No. Adrien, no." She stepped in and let down her metaphorical mask of being Ladybug and let him see her true, vulnerable self underneath. "I can't do this without you. I won't. We're finally together. I won't let anything break us apart." As she kissed him, she uncurled his fingers, and slid his ring back into place.

The seal on the ring deactivated and Plagg came out apoplectic. "You renounced me you ungrateful mold spore!"

"Sorry Plagg," Adrien examined the ring, a weight to his gaze that hadn't been there before. "I'll make it up to you. Claws out."

* * *

Before they reached Paris the akuma caught up, but Ladybug ambushed her from the side, ripping her hat free and tearing it apart. She purified the akuma and kept running, barely losing a step in her stride. That was his Ladybug, his capable and undefeatable lady. He'd have to trust her more than himself if he hoped to end Hawkmoth's power… his father's power.

Cat lead the way, slipping in through the open window and landing silently in his bedroom, Ladybug landing a moment after him. She released her transformation to feed Tikki, then called for spots on, ready.

"Where do you think he'd keep his secrets?" Ladybug asked while running her hand along the back of his piano. She took in the room as a whole and hid a soft smile. He loved that smile, but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it when he was about to face down his father.

"He has a secret vault behind the painting of my mother." Her eyebrows kicked up in surprise. Cat shrugged. "He's always been secretive, even when I was a kid."

Ladybug interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed. "Before we do this, I need you to promise me something. No matter what happens, do not let your identity be known. When this is all over, I might… I might have to give up my miraculous to keep Tikki safe. There's no knowing who Hawkmoth will have told. Paris will need you to guide the new Ladybug."

"Marinette, no."

She shushed him and looked around, afraid of others overhearing her name. "If that's what has to happen then swear to me you'll keep doing your job."

"M—Ladybug, that won't happen. I won't let it."

"Then let's do this right."

A quick kiss and his time was up. They went to Father's office and Cat used his claws to pry open the painting of Mother. Behind were several books, including the one he'd taken months ago, a few ticket stubs, fabric samples, cash, and jewelry. Nothing that looked like a clue to Father's alter ego. Ladybug examined the contents, then the inside of the frame.

"Cat, there's wires here. They disappear into the wall."

"Cataclysm!" Cat's hand glowed black and he swiped apart the whole vault door, including the painting. He watched it crumble with shame, as if he'd just destroyed the hope of seeing his mother alive again.

A metallic circle in the floor slotted open and they both started. "Good work kitty."

"Give me a minute. I want to be at full strength to… to face him."

Ladybug nodded. Cat slid into the hall bathroom, detransformed, and fed Plagg extra cheese. With a deep centering breath, he retansformed. There was a weight to his bones that he couldn't explain, and the closer he got to Father, the harder it was to move. What if they couldn't save him?

Once back at Ladybug's side they jumped down the circular opening together. The platform under them moved horizontally, then like an elevator it carried them up. Another circular hatch split open to a dark room lit only by a grand window.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know this was apart of the house," Cat admitted.

They circled the empty room. There were no other exists, but scattered about were white butterflies waiting with slow, lazy strokes of their wings.

"If he's not here, then where?"

"If I didn't know there was a secret room above the house, then what else don't I know?" Cat's toes and fingers went cold at the thought. Had Father been hiding Mother all this time, literally under his nose? She'd been missing for so long, Adrien had thought she was dead. Somehow this was worse.

"Does your house have a basement?"

"Not that I know, but clearly that doesn't mean much anymore."

Ladybug cupped his cheek in her palm. He leaned into the touch. "I know this is hard. I can't imagine how much it hurts, but I've got you no matter what."

He could feel tears tickle the corner of his eyes, but he sucked in a breath and forbid them to fall. Ladybug didn't need him to fall apart, she needed him to help protect the city. "Let's go find out."

They wandered the wings of the house, followed the paths and found only the familiarity of Cat's home. They stopped in Cat's bedroom.

"I could start destroying things." Cat shrugged.

"We know he's here somewhere, he never leaves." Ladybug let out a frustrated sigh. "I need to talk to Plagg." Cat's eyebrows shot up. "Trust me."

He did. Of course he did. He detransformed and Plagg spiraled free looking haughty. "Hello there, Marinette."

"Don't use my name when I'm transformed. I've seen your destructive power on it's own, uncontrolled. Can you wipe out the house?"

"Sure, it and three blocks. I need to talk to Tikki."

Ladybug jerked back in surprise. "Spots off." Tikki released with a narrowed glare at Plagg.

"Hi there, Sugar Cube."

"Don't call me that." Tikki grumbled.

"So that's where you get it from." Marinette giggled. Adrien bunched his lips to the side in annoyance.

"We can search the manor without breaking down walls. We'll just go through them. Come on."

Tikki and Plagg raced off, leaving Adrien and Marinette together alone.

* * *

Marinette thought back to when she'd left Nino and Alya alone in her bedroom and started to blush. To her surprise, Adrien was also a rose-colored shade. He cleared his throat, but before he could talk, Tikki and Plagg returned.

"There's a cavern below the building, some kind of underground garden," Tikki explained.

"We didn't see Gabriel," Plagg added. "But we did see your mom." He turned to Adrien, his whiskers wilting as he spoke. "She's in some kind of glass coffin. The readout of her vitals looks weak."

"But she's alive?" The hope in Adiren's voice hurt Marientte's heart. If she failed, his mother would die and it would be her fault.

A noise outside the door made them all still.

"Hide!" Marinette hissed. Plagg slipped under Adrien's shirt and Tikki flew to the purse. "Adrien, you know nothing. You have to—"

The door opened and Gabriel walked in with Nathalie. "Clearly it's a ruse," Gabriel was saying, but stopped. Relief transformed his face when he saw Adrien, but it hardened again when his gaze hit Marinette. "Adrien explain yourself."

"Uh, I—"

"He was with Ladybug. Imagine that, she faked a kidnapping just to get your attention." Marinette kept her voice light, the tone easy.

Gabriel's knuckles turned white as he coiled his fingers into a fist. "Indeed. Ladybug is a problem that will be dealt with later. Adrien, come here."

"Father, I don't know why Ladybug wanted me to help her, but I didn't know it would cause any problems." Adrien sounded genuinely apologetic. Marinette couldn't believe the monster in front of her was related to him.

"And what brings Ms. Dupain-Cheng by without my knowledge?"

"I ran into him and walked him home. He was nice enough to invite me in." Marinette couldn't keep the ire out of her voice anymore. The cover was for no one's benefit at this point.

"Adrien, stay here. I need to have a word with Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He held out his arm in a silent order. Marinette shared a look with Adrien, then marched forward. If this was going to be her end, then she would hold her head up high.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hawkmoth Part Five - Finale**

* * *

Adrien swallowed his heart as Marinette followed Father out. "Plagg, claws—"

"Wait!" Plagg zipped through the door and after Marinette. Adrien stopped with his arm midair to transform, dumbfounded. Plagg returned nearly as quickly. "Never mind. He already grabbed one of Marinette's earrings."

"Claws out!"

Cat jumped out the window, scaled the building, and broke through to his father's office. He had Marinette by the wrist, his other hand triumphantly holding an earring.

"Tisk tisk, did you really think I'd let her come alone?" He boomeranged his staff at Father's hand. He dropped the earring. Marinette lunged for it, but was yanked back. The staff returned to Cat's outstretched hand while he landed in a crouch on the tile.

Gabriel wrapped his free arm around Marinette's neck in a choke hold. "Don't come any closer, or I'll make sure she can't call out again." Marinette's face turned red as he tightened his grip.

Cat hesitated. Tikki burst out from Marinette's purse and bit Father's thumb. He reacted like he'd been stung and released Marinette. She rolled, scooped up her earring and had it in before she was back on her feet.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"No! Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Even in all the fighting, all the clues Cat had seen to his father's true identity, watching him transform shattered the last glimmer of hope he'd held on to that they'd be wrong. When Father stood as Hawkmoth, Cat knew the only leverage he'd need against him.

"I hear your wife is, dare I say, _cat_ atonic in the basement. I think I'll pay her a visit. Ladybug?"

"Go ahead. I'll entertain our host while you're gone."

Hawkmoth hit a button hidden on a nearby statue. Shutters fell over the windows and doors, and lasers dotted the room in ominous light. Weapons?

"What if we could save her?" The words seem to burst out of Ladybug.

"Do you think I haven't tried everything? Haven't used an akuma to create a healing power strong enough to bring her back? The only thing left is combining your miraculouses, and I won't fail."

Cat inched closer to Hawkmoth while he spoke. Hawkmoth spun suddenly towards him, striking with his walking staff like a sword. Cat dove over it, rolled, and leaped for the still open port to Hawkmoth's secret room.

Hawkmoth roared as he disappeared below. Cat ran toward the elevator lift. Sounds of yoyo striking a staff echoed behind him. Soon footsteps followed. Cat made it to the elevator, crammed inside and watched as Ladybug and Hawkmoth struggled to out pace each other down the hall. Ladybug threw her yoyo against the floor. It ricocheted up at Hawkmoth. He hit it away with his staff, but it cost him a step and Ladybug surged ahead. She slipped into the elevator and spun her yoyo to block Hawkmoth. Cat ripped open the operation panel and found the override switch. The elevator descended as Hawkmoth's face turned livid.

* * *

As soon as they were alone, Ladybug wrapped her arms around Cat. "Thank you."

He squeezed her back, then pushed away. "What's the plan?"

"We try to bring your mom back. If we can't, then we have to strip Hawkmoth of his miraculous. No matter what, don't let him know who you are."

"My father wouldn't hurt me. Wouldn't that work to our advantage?"

"Do you really think he wouldn't find some weakness to use against you? That when this is all over, he wouldn't force you to give up Plagg? Your father is overprotective, obsessive, and dangerous. I know he loves you, but—"

"No, you're right. Cat is apart of me. I can't lose this."

The elevator slowed, then opened into a cavern filled with artificial sunlight. Gardens filled the space on either side of a long path. At the end, centered like a grand statue was Adrien's mother. She watched his face struggle for control when he saw her. He went straight to the coffin and placed a shaking hand atop the glass. His eyes watered, though he seemed to be holding back.

"I never thought I'd see her again." His voice sounded thick.

She squeezed his shoulder. "Lucky charm!" A book fell to her hands. She didn't have time to read!

"Get away from her." Hawkmoth's voice magnified in the cavern, resonating to fill the space with his malice.

He didn't wait for them to be ready and attacked with sudden and vicious strikes. He extracted a blade from the length of his walking staff. Ladybug struck with her yoyo, but he deflected with the staff and tried to cut the string with the blade. The magic stayed true and Ladybug's yoyo was undamaged. Cat moved to intercept a sweep of Hawkmoth's sword. The sharp clang of metal on metal vibrated through Ladybug's chest. She glanced at the book, unable to waste any time reading and searched for what else she could use down here. Cat's ring lit up. Hawkmoth's miraculous pin lit up as well. She had to guess her own earrings would, too. Something inside the coffin glowed. Whatever lay within the book's contents, it was the key to all of their miraculouses.

"Hawkmoth! Stop fighting. You can't defeat us, and you can't save her alone. Let us work together."

Distracted, Hawkmoth succumbed to a blow against his chin. Cat faltered, worry breaking his calm expression as his staff connected. Hawkmoth seized Cat against his chest, his blade pressed against Cat's throat.

"No!" Ladybug stepped forward, but Cat shook his head. A thin welt formed under his jaw, a small amount of blood trickling down.

"Give me your miraculous or I'll kill him."

"You really don't want to do that," Cat's voice was strained, but his attempt to sound like his haughty self worked. Hawkmoth ignored him.

Ladybug scrambled for an idea, anything. She didn't have time for the book, not if she wanted to save Cat. She looked between the coffin and him, and knew she'd sacrifice anything to save Adrien. She took out an earring. The magic retreated. Cat yelled at her, but she kept going. "Spots off," she said and took out the other earring. Tikki hovered, already protesting Marinette's decision. She tried to instill confidence in her Kwami with a look. She assumed the book from her charm would disappear, but it remained, fading from red to gray with black spots.

"Let him go." She held out her hand and approached.

He eased his hold, but didn't release Cat. "Give me the earrings first."

The steps felt like miles, but worse was the look Cat gave her, the wild wide eyes of panic as she met Hawkmoth's outstretched hand and released her earrings.

"Fool," he gripped Cat. "I have everything I need."

"You wish." Marientte threw the book at his face and kicked the side of his knee. Cat shoved the blade away and slipped under, then grabbed Marinette and sprang back towards his mother.

"What are you doing?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I'm following my gut."

"Then I'd say you have indigestion because you gave him your miraculous!" Pure anger lace Cat's voice, something she hadn't heard before.

"Use his tactic against him." Marinette didn't have time to say more. Hawkmoth recovered with a growl, but then grinned when her earrings were still tightly clutched in his grasp. He picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Interesting weapon, but I'm afraid it's just like you. Empty and useless." He threw it back. Cat caught it and handed it back to Marinette.

"We can still help you."

"I don't see how."

"You don't know what's wrong with your wife, do you?" Marinette baited. Hawkmoth didn't answer. If her hunch was right, then Adrien might have his family back after all. "She was a miraculous holder, wasn't she?" Hawkmoth started. Cat stilled. "Something happened to her and her Kwami. I'm guessing they were transformed together when it happened. It effected them both."

"Don't pretend to know."

"That book can only be read by the Kwamis. Did you know Kwami's can get sick? They need special healers. Guardians."

"I'm aware of the Guardians." Hawkmoth examined the earrings, his expression full of concentration.

"Return her miraculous," Cat interjected. "Or I'll disintegrate the only thing keeping your wife alive." He held his hand over the coffin, though he hadn't yet called his power.

Hawkmoth gritted his teeth and clenched the miraculous tighter. To Marinette's surprise, he tossed the earrings back. She slipped them on and sighed in relief as Tikki appeared.

"Marinette," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Marinette winked. "Read the book, Tikki. You'll understand." Because the book hadn't been empty when she glimpsed it as Ladybug, even if it was now. Marinette opened the book for her Kwami and waited. Tikki touched the page and words appeared. Her magic filled the book and turned the cover red once more.

"It's a medical book… for Kwamis?" Tikki squeaked. Marinette grinned.

"I couldn't make sense of the words, but I know a picture of a Kwami when I see one." She pointed at the page where a small cat-like outline was laid out like a diagram.

"Enough stalling. Heal her or I end this."

"Give me a minute. This would go faster with help."

"You have five minutes." Hawkmoth slid the sword back into the staff and leaned on the rounded top, waiting.

"Marinette, I can't do this in five minutes."

"Try."

The minutes felt like years. Hawkmoth watched Marinette with keen anger, his whole body tight like he would attack at any moment.

"Mariette," Tikki whispered. "I found something, but I'll need Plagg's help." Marinette looked back at Cat. She nodded. Cat blanched, but called his Cataclysm. Hawkmoth surged forward. Cat disintegrated the coffin.

"Run. Send me Plagg." Marinette prayed she wasn't wrong and swore she'd fix everything.

Cat leap-frogged over Hawkmoth, who was focused solely on his wife. "What have you done!" He roared.

* * *

Cat ran around a bend in the cave and detransformed. His throat closed up as panic filled him. Plagg didn't wait and zipped off towards Mrinette. Adrien watched, mostly hidden, as Plagg and Tikki joined together. Marinette looked in control, powerful.

"Save her!" Marinette yelled.

Plagg and Tikki joined tiny hands, then rushed to Mother's chest. A pinprick of light burst out with their combined touch. Destruction and creation unleashed, shaking the cavern violently. Plants toppled, lights crashed down from the ceiling. Adrien hunched, protecting his neck and head as debris rained on him.

Marinette was thrown off balance and fell hard. Tikki and Plagg glowed white. He destroyed. She restored. Waves of carnage were chased by waves of healing. It felt like the air sucked away as power whooshed to the two Kwami. In their hands was a third Kwami, extracted from the pin. Mother's eyes flew open.

Marinette jumped up and lunged at Hawkmoth. She grabbed his Miraculous and ripped it free, then took the pin from his mother and tried to run towards Adrien. Her leg buckled and she fell, but the two pins were held protected at her chest. Now that Plagg was free, Adrien called to him and transformed. As Cat he rushed out and gathered Marinette in his arms, but found he couldn't look away from his mother. Her breathing was labored, but Father hugged her close, crooning at her in soothing tones.

"What did they do?"

Tikki followed them, helping hold up a tiny looking peafowl."We separated Duusu, but she's still weak."

"Th-thank you, Tikki. Cat Noir." The blue feathered Kwami seemed to weaken just by talking. "A Guardian attacked us. He bespelled my owner and I with a binding, then poisoned me."

"A Guardian did this?"

"I thought all the other Guardians disappeared? The Order of the Guardian Temple was destroyed, wasn't it?" Cat asked.

The peafowl shook her head. "We've all been lied to. My owner and I were trying to uncover the truth. We must have been close, but now… she can't take on a miraculous again. She's too weak. It would kill her."

"And we can't trust Gabriel with one, either." Marinette said, then called Tikki to transform. "Duusu return to your miraculous, rest. I'll take care of things here."

Duusu nodded, then zipped into the peacock pin, which colored in teals and purples. Ladybug turned to Cat, but his attention drifted back to his parents.

"She'll be okay," Ladybug promised, but Cat wasn't convinced. "Go upstairs, wait for us… as yourself."

He still hesitated. Would they want him in a moment like this? Maybe it would be better if he stayed out of the way. Ladybug nudged him, then pushed him towards the elevator. He slipped a smile at her. "Always so purrsistent." He followed her suggestion and went back to the main house, destransformed, and then paced. At first he stayed in his room, but then he wandered the foyer back and forth.

"Will she really be okay?" he asked Plagg.

Plagg shrugged. "The poison should only have affected Duusu, but since they were transformed there's no telling what kind of effects will linger, but she's in better shape now than when they were bound."

"You're right."

"Adrien, there's something you should know though. Tikki and I combined our magic to save them both. It's not the same as if the miraculouses had been used together, but there will be a consequence to using our powers without our owners. That kind of destruction and creation… it's never been done before."

"Then there might not be any consequences." Adrien said, but Plagg didn't look convinced. Adrien didn't have time to be worried though. He heard voices coming from the office. The security measures were lifted, and his father walked freely out of the double doors, Mother in his arms.

"Mother?" Adrien let the tears come this time. He ran to them, but didn't try to touch them. He wasn't sure he could ever trust Father again.

"Adrien?" Mother reached her hand out to him. He took it. She was really there, really in front of him, warm and solid. He broke down and rushed into her open arm. Father wrapped him into their embrace and Adrien felt a deep void in his chest fill.

He heard the whir of a yoyo and knew Ladybug wouldn't be there when he finished the family reunion.

* * *

Ladybug blamed the rush of wind for her tears. Adrien needed to heal without her there to intrude. His family was whole again.

She landed outside Master Fu's apartment and detransformed. She was about to knock when he opened the door.

"I did it." She held out Nooroo's miraculous to Master Fu, but when he reached for it she drew back and called Nooroo to appear. "There's something else you need to know. Duusu." The peafowl flew out, still weak. Tikki helped support her. Together they explained about the rogue Guardian and the binding placed on Duusu and Emilie Agreste.

"I thought I was the only one to escape." Master Fu hung his head. "I didn't know there were others, and I never would have suspected one of us could turn."

"It's not your fault, Master," Marinette reassured him. "I know you only want to keep the miraculous safe." Marinette coaxed Duusu and Nooroo back to their pins, and Tikki back to the earrings. "I want to keep them safe, too. I've been compromised. Gabriel Agreste and Cat Noir both know my identity. I'm endangering Tikki and the others. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to them. I need you to… to find a new Ladybug." She held out all the miraculouses. Master Fu hesitated, but then, with Marinette's heart breaking, he carefully replaced each one back in the box.

Marinette walked home with heavy steps. She'd never felt so alone, never realized how much she'd come to rely on Tikki's advice and support. It was so quiet now. But she knew she did the right thing. If a rogue Guardian was after the miraculouses or Master Fu, then secrecy was more important than her feelings. She'd miss being Ladybug and fighting along side Cat Noir, but at least she knew Adrien would still be fighting, still keeping their city safe. There was no need for Ladybug to purify akumas now that Hawkmoth had been defeated. Maybe there's be no need for Cat Noir, too, but she knew he'd continue to be a hero, even without a super villain.

As much as she'd miss the adventure, she was confident in the decision. She'd be fine, but there was a nagging emptiness left where her alter ego had been. When she got home, Marinette dug through her jewelry and pulled out two circular earrings. She painted them black, then wore them in honor of the miraculous she'd once been trusted with. She sniffled, but not entirely from the cold still making her sinuses ache.

* * *

Adrien returned to his room while his mother rest. Father followed him and sat on the couch, head hung low.

"Adrien, I'm sorry I hid knowledge about your mother from you. I didn't know if I could save her. In the end, it wasn't even me who did."

Adrien had to play along, something he was tired of doing. Father had no idea Adrien had been there the whole time, that he'd been the one to disintegrate his mother's coffin. The thought still made him feel ill. "What do you mean?"

"I was… I needed Ladybug and Cat Noir's help, and it never occurred to me to ask."

Now that Father had no miraculous, Adrien could see his desperation, and his remorse. "It's okay, Father. Mother is back, we'll help her heal, and then we'll be a family again."

With surprising tenderness, Father hugged him, then excused himself to watch after Mother.

The rest of the staff had been dismissed for the night and the house was both strangely quiet and abnormally loud. Even though he couldn't hear his parents, just knowing they were there felt like a heartbeat running through the whole house. Plagg flew out and went for his cheese stash.

"Congratulations. You defeated Hawkmoth."

"It doesn't feel real. What do I do now?"

"Cheese. Sleep. Repeat."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You're really no help. Eat up. I want to check in on Marinette."

He transformed, but felt lighter than he had in months. There would be no akumas attacking tonight. No evil to thwart, just him and his Lady.

When he arrived at Marinette's, her room was dark and the curtains pulled. Had she gone to bed? She was still fighting off the cold. It might be better to leave her to rest, too, but an uncomfortable intuition pushed him to tap on her door hatch. She opened it.

"How's your mom?" She patted her nose with a tissue, but looked better than she had. He hoped the medicine had helped. He dropped down beside her.

"She's weak and tired. My father is with her."

"Do you think he'll still be a risk?"

"How can he be? You took the miraculous back."

Marinette shifted to lean against his shoulder. "I gave them all to Master Fu, but I'm worried your father knows too much."

"We'll keep an eye on him together." Cat tilted down and kissed her.

She pulled back. "I don't want you to get sick!"

"You're worth a cold."

"No, I need you healthy and able to protect Paris from anything."

Cat took her hand. "If we ever earned some sick leave, now would be it."

Still she looked troubled and fiddled with her earring. The deep shadows made them look like onyx spheres. Funny how he never paid attention to her earrings before, but he hadn't expected Ladybug to be in plain sight either. He wondered if Tikki was already asleep. Marinette yawned, her jaw cracking. He wrapped his hand around her neck and gave her another stubborn kiss, refusing to let her pull away.

"Get some rest. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Marinette rest her forehead against his and made a pleased hum.

* * *

Marinette woke with a sore throat, but it eased as she drank a hot cup of ginger tea. Her head cleared and although she could tell she needed more sleep, she almost felt like herself again. She turned to tell Tikki, but then stopped. Her mood plummeted.

"Honey are you sure you're up to school today? You're still looking a little flushed." Mom walked through the kitchen, pausing to scan Marinette.

"I'm fine, just worried about the homework I missed."

"If you put your mind to it I'm sure you can get it all done. Better get going or you'll be late."

"Yeah… going." Marinette wandered out with her mind kilometers away and touched her earrings. She wouldn't have to worry about being late everywhere anymore. Or about having to slip out of class unexpectedly. There it was again, that uncertain emptiness that came with loss. Maybe Master Fu would let her visit and check in on Tikki. Except as soon as a new Ladybug was chosen, Marinette wouldn't know where to find her.

Nope, Marinette told herself. No sulking. She'd been so lucky and when she spotted Adrien waiting for her in the main hall, she realized she was still lucky. She approached him shyly, unsure where they stood now that they were back to school life.

Adrien slid his bag off his shoulder and hugged Marinette so hard her feet lifted from the floor and he spun her around.

"Adrien! People will see."

He set her down and kissed her. "Exactly."

A ripple of chaotic talk rushed around them and Marinette's cheeks felt aflame. She hid her face.

Adrien laughed. "Marinette, Princess, would you have any objections to being my girlfriend?"

She peeked out through her fingers. "For real?"

He stepped in closer. "My girlfriend, and Cat's Lady, together no matter what. What do you say?"

"I—" she didn't want to spoil the moment or the smile brightening his face until his eyes sparkled. "Like I'd really say so to you. I mean no. Yes." Marinette went back to hiding in her hands, but Adrien laughed and leaned into her ear.

"I love you, M'lady. Tongue tied and all."

Marinette didn't think she could blush harder, but she proved otherwise.

Class was about what she'd expected. Chloe made a scene, disrupting class and forcing Adrien to set the record straight. Alya looked both like Christmas had come early and like she'd been shot in the heart. Marinette was going to be in so much trouble for not telling her first. Luckily, Ms. Bustier managed to get class back in order before Marinette had to come up with a story on how she and Adrien had stepped past friendship into a full-blown couple.

At lunch she pulled Adrien aside in the locker room.

"How did we start dating?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No, I know how we did, but what do I tell Alya?"

He shrugged. "Tell her after April Lester's photography it made me see you in a new light. Get it? Lightsource?"

"Ha, ha very funny."

He looked supremely entertained by himself, but then his face hardened and he grabbed Marinette's shoulders, twisting her side to side. "Your earring is missing! What happened? When do you last remember having it? Is Tikki okay?"

Marinette blanched and stumbled for an excuse, but part of her was relieved. She held out her hands for Adrien to calm down, then removed her remaining earring, holding it out for him to see. "I don't have the miraculous anymore."

Adrien plunked down on a bench. "What?"

"I told you, I gave them back to Master Fu. All of them." Adrien's face went from concerned to grumpy, a face she really only recognized with a mask and cat ears involved. "I had to protect Tikki. There's no telling what your father may do with so much information. After school you'll have to go speak with Master Fu and decide on a new Ladybug."

"No."

"Adrien, please, you know I'm only trying to protect—"

He crossed his arms and stood, cutting her off. With a glacial look, he walked past her and out of the locker room.

"Well, that went well." Marinette sighed, then remembered she wasn't talking to anyone but herself.

* * *

Only Nino caught on to Adrien's sour mood and seemed to think it was safer to keep his distance. After class, Adrien gave Marinette a look to imply they'd talk later and caught his ride home. At his first chance, Adrien slipped out and went to Master Fu.

"Adrien, how nice to see you. Please come in."

"Thank you, Master."

"How are your parents?"

"They're both recovering from everything in their own way. Master, Marinette told me she gave up her miraculous."

"Yes, she thought it the best way to protect the miraculouses now that we know theres a rogue Guardian."

"But she's Ladybug, not just because of the miraculous. You chose her."

"And she renounced the title." Master Fu settled down on a meditation pillow, crossing his legs. He didn't look upset, but instead like he was waiting for something.

"Then make her un-renounce it," Adrien argued.

Master Fu smiled with his eyes, though his mouth stayed flat. "I cannot force the duty on someone unwilling."

Weight seemed to push Adrien's shoulders forward, zapping him of his energy and hope. "Have you selected a new Ladybug then?"

"No, but the city will need one. Adrien Agreste, I trust to you the miraculous of the Ladybug. Select someone you can trust to aid you in your fights."

The box was heavier than it looked, and buzzed with a magic his ring resonated with. "You want me to choose?"

"You're Cat Noir. You must select the perfect partner, man or woman, young or old, the decision is yours."

Adrien thought it over. "I think I know just the person."

This time, Master Fu smiled fully.

* * *

Adrien left Master Fu's apartment and transformed. The summer heat was letting go to autumn, and dusk lit the skyline in a pale orange. When he landed on Marinette's roof, he didn't stop to knock or even check her windows. He opened the hatch and bounced right onto her bed then down the ladder.

Marinette squeaked from her desk, hand over heart to quell the jolt he'd just given her.

"What are you doing? I nearly fell out of my chair!"

"I can't drop in on my girlfriend?" He enjoyed the shade of pink she turned at the term.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can. But can't you at least knock first?"

He stroked her cheek. "Next time. Promise."

"Is everything okay?"

Cat arranged his expression into something somber, even though his heart was skipping. "Yes and no. I wanted to let you know I've chosen the new Ladybug."

"Oh." She looked crushed. "Do you trust her?"

"Why do you assume a her?"

"You chose a man?" She perked up and made a funny face.

He laughed. "No, I chose a woman. You'd like her. Don't worry, I won't reveal anything you shouldn't know." Cat held up his hands to fend off her volley of concerns.

"Okay. Well, good." Marinette was forcing cheer again, how had he never noticed that before? "Are you off to meet with her now?"

"I am, at the Eiffel Tower, actually. Marinette, do you trust me?"

She softened. "With my life."

"Then trust my choice. It will all be okay in the end."

She nodded, though Cat hated the sadness in her eyes. He held her cheeks in his hands, kissed her lightly, and left a gift while she wasn't looking. He said goodnight and exited in the same manner he arrived.

* * *

Marinette brushed at stray tears. This is what she'd wanted. It was what was best. But what if he fell in love with the new Ladybug? What if that connection was so fierce, that destiny left no room for her? She spun back at to her computer and her breath caught. With shaking fingers she reached out to brush the hexagonal box.

* * *

Cat sat on the edge of the platform he'd danced with Marinette on. He remembered her in his arms, the closeness he felt, the secrets she kept. Now, as he waited, his heart was in his throat and his hands felt clammy. Would she respect his choice?

Something twanged against the tower's supports. He stood, waiting. Hoping. A buzzing rushed through the air. Then, with feet as light as a ladybug's fluttering wings, his Lady landed in front of him. Her face split into a miraculous grin and he knew he'd be lost to her charm forever.

END BOOK ONE

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for sticking with me until the end. I've been using this fanfic to help soothe my creative hiccups while working on my manuscripts. Now that the first major leg of the story has concluded, I'd love to hear what you think, your speculations, and even your requests on what you'd like to see happen! Eventually, I may continue into "book two" and delve into the Guardians and other miraculouses, but deadlines are looming, so don't expect anything too soon (thus marking the story as "completed"). However, next time the show is on a long hiatus, you can probably assume I'll be churning away more content to satisfy my obsession.

Love and hugs to you all,

xoxo

Lin


	14. Book Two: Chapter 1

**BOOK TWO: CHAPTER ONE**

(Book Two references season 3 spoilers)

 ** _Final New Start_**

Cat Noir dreaded this, but ever since Ladybug discovered that Hawkmoth was his father, he knew they'd have to confront the man behind the mask. Ladybug swung down from their platform on the Eiffel tower and out into the city, making a familiar path towards his house. Cat followed, using his staff to guide him across the skyline. The rooftops were uneven and scattered with chimneys, but he vaulted across unhindered as dusk disappeared into night. His vision enhanced, the shadows not quite masking the deep blues and greys of the shapes making up the path ahead.

Ladybug swung wide, the momentum sending her high before she twisted in mid-air and dropped down inside the courtyard of his home. He hesitated. It wasn't that he was procrastinating the thing he'd been dreading, but… oh hell, who was he kidding? That was exactly what he was doing. Ladybug pushed forward, but he lagged.

"Cat?"

"I don't think I can do this."

She retraced her steps to his side and set her hand on his cheek. "You can do anything. It will be fine; we have a plan."

They did. Or at least she did. She was the master of plans. This would work, her ideas always did, but he was the weak link. Father didn't know who he was—no one but Master Fu and his Lady did, but the weight of Hawkmoth's identity threatened to crush him. It was one thing to imagine ignoring the whole situation and swinging happily into the sunset with Marinette, but this? He never imagined he'd have to face him. Not in this guise. Not at all.

She tugged his hand and he followed. As she pounded on the front door they took a step apart. Nathalie opened the door with wide eyes.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir?"

"I need to speak to Gabriel Agreste," Ladybug said.

"He's in a meeting, can it wait?"

"No. It can't." She marched past Nathalie and into the grand foyer. He followed, keeping his senses on high. They'd taken back his Father's Miraculous, but not his worldly power as a wealthy designer. And then there was Mother. It still made his heart jump whenever he remembered she was alive. Alive and _home_.

Nathalie cut in front of Ladybug and tapped on Father's office door. They could hear him give a quick order. She held her hand out, a gesture implying they should wait, then slipped inside.

"You're sure about this?" he asked his lady one last time while wringing his hands.

"Absolutely." She held his gaze, but when the doors opened again, she widened her stance and met the face of their enemy. His father.

"I've been expecting you. We can talk privately in the library. May my wife join us?" Father held out his arm. His posture betrayed no hint of dread or anxiety, so Cat lowered his arms and straightened.

"Yes, she may." Ladybug took the lead. Cat kept his focus on her back and tried to swallow past the dry spot in his throat.

The library had become a seldom used room when Mother disappeared. It had been her favorite. He supposed it still was. The light was best for plants and reading, the couch the most comfortable for naps and easy conversation. For a moment Cat couldn't breath as he remembered being scolded for using the room just after Mother… but when Father opened the doors, Mother was sitting on the brown leather couch just as he remembered. She was really there.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? What's happened?" She stood as they entered and moved a stack of books from a matching chair.

"We need to clarify the current situation." Ladybug stayed standing, so Cat did, too. It was hard to look at Father and not cower. It didn't help that he was tall with a statuesque air of importance. In his day-to-day as Adrien, he diminished his otherness with his friends. He didn't want to be above them, but right now he wanted to be above Father.

"Emile Agreste, you held the Miraculous of the Peacock. You understand the importance of secrecy, yes?"

Mother bowed her head. "Of course."

"Gabriel, you held the Miraculous of the Butterfly, and with it you terrorized Paris, put citizens at risk, and attempted to steal our Miraculouses." She waited for Father to respond, but he only tightened his lips. Coward. "You also uncovered my true identity. I could have you imprisoned for your crimes, but you could betray my secret. Instead, I'd like to offer a deal. You will maintain limited freedom in exchange for protecting my identity."

"Define limited freedom." His tone gave away nothing.

"You will not leave Paris. You will retain your reclusive reputation. If my identity is revealed, I'll reveal yours as well." Ladybug didn't give an inch. She was as strong and confident talking to him now as ever. Anonymity was a powerful tool, but Father knew who she was underneath and still she didn't give in.

Father removed his glasses and cleaned them. "Then it seems I have no choice but to agree." He put them back on. "On one condition. Emilie, forgive me, but give us a moment."

She gave him a pensive look, then squeezed his wrist as she stepped outside and shut the double doors behind her.

"In the interest of keeping your identity secret," he said, nodding at the now-closed door, "I'll agree to your deal, if you, Marinette Dupain-Chang, stay far, far away from my son. You will not even speak to him outside of standard classroom requirements." Cat choked. Ladybug's eyes tracked him, but she stayed facing Father. He continued. "I don't want Adrien involved in any of this. He must never know what I've done to save Emilie."

"That's ridiculous." Cat broke in. "You can't keep this from your son."

Ladybug held her hand out to him, holding him back. "I'll accept your terms." She spun quickly on Cat and captured his eyes in her own bluebell stare. "I know you'd rather we turn him in, but this is the only way I'll remain Ladybug. Understood?"

He kept his mouth shut and glared at her. They'd just started dating at school. Everyone knew they were together. How would they explain a sudden break up? He had to trust her, but this felt wrong. Still, he nodded. Then he cringed as Ladybug took Father's hand and shook to his freedom and the end of Adrien and Marinette's relationship.

#

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

Tikki bounced on her cheek, her shrill little voice dragging Marinette awake. "You're late!"

The words didn't register. She'd made it to patrol last night and hadn't been late at all. Then reality set in. School. Final year. First day. Shit!

She threw off the covers and slid down the ladder to the main floor of her room. She threw on the outfit she'd brilliantly picked out the night before and tossed her hair into a messy bun. No time for makeup.

Barreling down the stairs and through the house, she yelled a hasty, "G'morning" mixed with "g'bye" so it sounded more like "g'brning" to her parents. With a stolen croissant, she ran as fast as her lean legs could manage. Nearly five years as Ladybug kept her cardio in check, but it wreaked havoc on her schedule.

She slid through the same school doors she'd used since she was fourteen and ran down the empty halls into her classroom. There were several familiar faces in the room, and a few new ones. She'd lucked out last year and hadn't had Chloe... or Adrien. This year, however, her heart skipped a little when Adrien met her eyes from across the room. He hid a snicker. Ass. He could have called to make sure she got up on time, but no. Mr. _Purr_ fect had no issues with his double life.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, your last teacher left a note about your tardiness, but I won't tolerate it in my room. Consider this your first and final warning. Please take your seat."

"Yes, ma'am." Marinette hefted up her backpack and took her seat beside Alya, who seemed to be doing everything within her power not to laugh. Great start to her terminale year. Still, it was a new start, and the last she'd get before hopefully getting into the elite fashion university across the city. She wasn't about to let a little slip like this ruin her final year. Her schedule was heavier than ever, with multiple languages and Philosophy to look forward to, but if she and Cat could defend against Mayura and her vicious Sentimonsters, then she could surely handle an ornery teacher. Being Ladybug always interfered with real life and she'd managed so far. Not like Cat had, or even Alya and Nino, but she made it work. For now.

The French teacher, Mrs. Caron, was as abrasive for the rest of the class as she was at the beginning. She assigned an essay on punctuation, which earned Marinette more than a few glares. Yup, really getting off on the right foot this year.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this class with the likes of you, and yet separated from my precious Sabrina. Who else can I trust to perfect my work?"

"You could always do your own work for once." Alya leaned on her desk and bobbed her eyebrows at Chloe.

"As if I'd be caught working. Ridiculous." Chloe continued to mumble and followed after Lila. Their friendship never ceased to give Marinette the chills, but to each their own. At least they hadn't caused any problems in a while, or rather no more than usual.

Nino waited for Alya and gave her a sweet kiss before wrapping his arm around her. Adrien followed his best friend. Marinette stuck by Alya as far from Adrien as she could get.

"Ah damn, I forgot to check in with my fencing instructor. I'll meet you in class." He waved at Nino but slid his eyes over to Marinette. She looked away, but once his back was turned, she eyed his path and knew its outcome.

Her face must have betrayed her because Alya said, "Girl I don't get it. Why do you do this to yourself? Your breakup was epic, and I get that you stay friends for our sake, but I'm not letting you waste our final year by pining after him. Time to move on."

Marinette sighed. "Trust me, I'm handling it." Sort of. Mostly. "I'm going to run to the restroom, see you in class." She waved at the lovebirds and waited until they weren't looking and jogged upstairs, past the library and into a supply closet. The moment she opened the door a hand snagged her wrist and pulled her inside. Adrien was kissing her before she found her footing and she stumbled in, hitting her head against a hanging mop and her shoulder against his chest. Her neck hurt from craning up to meet his lips, but she wasn't about to complain. At least not about that.

"We've got to get to class. I'm tardy enough as it is."

He bit her bottom lip and mumbled, "We have ten minutes."

She ran her hands up his neck and into the shorn back of his hair, then into the sleek length on top, letting it slide through her fingers. "We should really stop this." She set her forehead against his chin. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing and tucking her close to rest his chin on the top of her head. The warmth of his hold settled her nerves. They'd developed this bad habit last year and it begged for them to be discovered.

"Everything is fine." His breath was hot against her ear.

She turned towards him and kissed him harder, lining her body to his. She was always so weak against him! Gently, she pushed back. "This year is different. Be good. Or else."

He grinned, the dim light catching his perfect teeth, then he chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll just have to look _fur_ ward to our next night off."

She poked his nose, then softened her cross expression. "Thank you, kitty."

"Anything for you, M'lady."

She fixed his tousled hair while he squeezed his hands on her hips. She wished she could see his brilliant green eyes better. She barely ever got to stare at them like this, without Plagg's extra influence. Maybe later. For now, she slipped out of the supply closet and right into Lila.

"Ack! Sorry. I didn't see you there." Marinette hugged her bag to her chest and made sure her squeak was loud enough for Adrien to hear.

"Were you just in there?" Lila crossed her arms, which squeezed her breasts together. She wasn't as curvy as Marinette, but she didn't seem to mind drawing attention to what she did have.

"What? No. Of course not."

"So, if I looked in your bag, I wouldn't find stolen supplies?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "We've been down this road before. It didn't turn out well for either of us."

One hand flew to her sternum, the other onto her hip in full dramatics. "I'm only watching out for your academic standing. I wouldn't want you to be expelled in our final year."

"Oh yes you would. I'm late for biology. Excuse me." Marinette shouldered her bag and headed out like there was nothing strange about a student hanging out in the supply closet. After passing Lila, she glanced back and saw a pale blip of green light under the supply door just before Lila opened it. Nothing but a deserted closet. Except for the flick of a tail from the ceiling, which Lila didn't notice.

Clever kitty. But that impossibly beautiful model of hers probably wouldn't stop testing their limits until Gabriel made true on his threats. The newly restored Order of the Guardians didn't approve of her as Ladybug anyway, but if she was going to lose Tikki, it would be because she didn't deserve her, not because Gabriel decided to expose her.

But there was a silver lining, if she was no longer Ladybug, then Gabriel couldn't force them apart. She couldn't put her and Adrien's relationship over her duty as Ladybug, but even as she rubbed possessively at her Miraculous, she lingered on the idea of them openly together.

It was a seductive daydream. She managed to make it to the rest of her classes on time. But in the middle of her final class of the day—art—an alert pinged on her phone.

A Sentimonster had been spotted at the Louvre. Of course it had.


	15. Book Two: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: _Ruff_ Go Of It**

(Season 3 spoiler warning)

#

"Give me a break," Marinette mumbled to herself as she approached her art teacher. Luckily, she'd had Mr. Fayette last year and he was well versed with her "problem."

"Sorry sir, I need to use the rest room."

His grey eyes were kind as he nodded. "Go ahead. Take all the time you need."

Marinette grabbed her bag and headed out. It was Adrien's fault for the lame excuse. He'd almost been caught transforming once while trying to sneak off in the middle of class and since then insisted they have built in reasons to leave. In truth the excuse helped her truancy rate plummet, but her parents kept insisting she go to a doctor for her "stomach issues."

Adrien's excuse was far more dignified and mostly true: he landed a contract with a new modeling agency that required sudden jobs and last-minute interviews. Technically the company was required to give him a day's notice, but the school didn't need to know that.

She transformed in the women's bathroom and leaped out the window. Cat caught her mid-jump and adjusted until they were side by side, clinging to his staff as he raised them above the school's roof.

"The alert mentioned the Louvre," she said, scanning the city.

"Second source said the arc." He grinned down at her, then nodded out towards the Arc de Triomphe. To the east a building's façade cracked, rising a cloud of dust.

"Bingo." Ladybug pushed off from Cat, using her yoyo to guide her. It was a rush to swing free like this with Cat close behind. He was nothing more than a blurred shadow in the daylight while she was a red flare. Not to mention he cut a fabulous silhouette. She shook herself. Right, pay attention!

They landed along the Champs-Élysées, a path of cracked concrete and marred building reaching out towards a nearby park. The Sentimonster took the shape of a massive burgundy breedless dog with long shaggy hair and oversized teeth. It snarled and ripped up trees while batting cars from its path. Citizens ran in all directions. A young man wearing a school uniform was about to get trampled. She lassoed him and yanked him towards her. He landed hard on his butt and looked up at Ladybug with wide eyes.

"Ladybug. Marry me."

"She's spoken for," Cat said rushing forward to prod the massive dog away from other citizens.

Ladybug urged the young man to safety. Sentimonsters became an intermittent problem two years ago, after the peacock Miraculous disappeared. Master Fu didn't think Duusu had been stolen, since the other Miraculouses were still safe inside the Miracle Box. When they defeated Hawkmoth, Tikki and Plagg healed Duusu, but their combined power inhibited her ability to stay inside her Miraculous. It was likely she wandered off and was coaxed to give over her pin.

The dog snapped at Ladybug and she leaped back. "Easy there. Do you see anything?" she called to Cat.

He slinked behind a tree and poked his head out. "Not yet."

Come on. She jumped high, landing on the dog's ruffled scruff. He growled and bucked like a bull, but she was out of reach. The long hair tangled around her feet and she fell to her knees. She couldn't spot anyone not panicking nearby, but someone must have had a strong canine-inspired emotion for a Sentimonster like this.

"Hey there, need a hand?" The song of a flute was followed by a large rubber ball bounced just out of the dog's reach. Its attention immediately snapped to the ball and it lurched after it. Ladybug flung back at the sudden acceleration. Rena Rouge landed next to her with a soft salute and untangled Ladybug's feet.

"Good timing, as usual." Ladybug dusted off her suit, sweeping away a handful of dog hair.

"I aim to please." They leaped down, rolling as they hit the ground and popping back to their feet.

"We haven't found the object or person yet."

The dog snapped at the ball, which promptly disappeared, enraging it further. "Bad attitude on this one." Rena cringed at the dog but smiled when Carapace intercepted the two of them.

"Ladies." He held up his shield. "Need a hand?"

"Keep it distracted." Ladybug took off towards Cat. He'd managed to capture the dog's attention by tapping one side of its shaggy head with his staff, then the other. It might have been mistaken as having fun, if not for the crazed growls. Rena and Carapace pulled at tuffs of fur on the dog's tail and were rewarded with occasional snaps.

"Did you try the collar?" Cat prodded an oversized paw away from him with his staff.

"You mean the invisible one? Sure. No problem." Ladybug teased. He made a face.

"There's a kid in the park, but he doesn't look upset. Hold up, just had an idea." Cat darted out. "Hey there big boy. Meow!" He flicked his tail and the Dog lunged. "Oh wow, this one's not _kitten_ around!"

Ladybug tried not to roll her eyes. Tried. Cat called his Cataclysm and palmed the cement at his feet. The ground buckled. Mondo-dog yelped and fell, making her heart squeeze. Hopefully the fella was okay. Wait, this was not even a real dog, she reminded herself.

"That should hold him for a bit."

"I'll go check on the kid, you three keep it away from the crowd." With quick agreement, Ladybug leaped up, swinging over the trees and down into a park with a small fountain. The water was cheery next to the snarls rolling through the trees.

A kid sat alone on a bench with a cap pulled low over his brow. He had scuffed jeans and worn shoes and couldn't have been older than ten.

"Hey there."

The kid started, then quickly swiped at his cheeks. "Ladybug, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you look so blue. What happened?" The ground rumbled and Ladybug guessed the house-sized dog had managed to free himself. The kid seemed unscathed for being hit with an Amok.

"My dog died. He was old. I shouldn't cry, but..." He trailed off, more tears welling in his light blue eyes. She put an arm around his narrow shoulders, quickly assessing the objects on his person.

"It's always okay to cry when you're sad or hurting. It's brave of you to have loved your dog so much." There, sticking out of his left pocket was a woven strap. "Sorry, but I need to see that." She reached out but the kid jerked back, his eyes calculating her reach. He then howled. His eye turned yellow and his teeth elongated. She leaped back.

"Lucky charm!" A set of tongs. Great. Stupid Amok advancement! Not every human altered with a strong Sentimonster, but the ones that did were more a danger to themselves than her.

The kid-wolf ran at her on all fours, swiping out with his nails. She dodged. His left hook caught her by surprise, slicing her cheek with a nail. She better not become a werewolf now. Still her vision lit up with the strap dangling from his pocket, but he was too quick.

The tongs, strap, and then the bench joined her vision as she outran the wolf-boy. She circled the fountain and jumped over the back of the bench, sticking the tongs upright in a gap between the boards. The wolf-kid tore after her. He leaped, hooked a toe on the bench, and tumbled forward, landing in a heap on the ground at the bench's feet.

Ladybug doubled back behind him. He pushed back, sitting on the bench as he redirected to face her. She slid underneath, pinched the exposed end of the tongs, and grabbed on to the strap. When the kid jumped back up, the strap was hers. She snaked it through the bench and ran.

The thundering steps of the massive dog grew louder as she cleared the tree. It had Cat's staff in its jaw and he was flinging Cat around.

"Cat! Do your thing!" She threw the strap, or rather, dog collar.

He released his hold on the staff and landed. "Cataclysm!" He caught the collar. She envied his increased power yet again. For months now he'd been ahead of her.

The strap disintegrated and a feather floated free. She caught it, turning the feather from mottled black to pure white, and set it free. The dog disappeared into mist. Rena and Carapace slumped their shoulders, breathing hard.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The shimmer of her ladybugs fixed the damage done to the street and buildings, then returned the collar back to whole.

"I know a kid who will be looking for this." She led the way back through the trees, her earrings already beeping. Cat walked beside her; his ring unbothered by his multi-Cataclysms. Rena and Carapace equally unfazed.

The kid looked perplexed by the bench and jumped when he saw them all.

"I'm sorry I had to take it without permission." She knelt by him and handed it out.

The child took it carefully, hugging it to his chest. "I miss Ruby so much."

"I'm sure Ruby loved you just as much."

"I'm sorry you've had it _ruff._ " Cat waited, then grinned. The kid split a smile, which made Ladybug sigh in relief. He'd be okay.

"Let's get you home." She opened her arms to him, but he walked to Cat instead. She put her hands on her hips and harrumphed.

"Now, now, M'lady, don't get jealous." He winked at her. "Get back before you detransform," he warned, nodding at her softly beeping earrings.

Yeah, yeah, rub it in. She was still getting used to him not being in a rush. With the kid in his arms, Cat took off, leaving Ladybug with Carapace and Rena. They waited patiently for instructions. They followed her rules better than Cat ever had, and she never regretted giving them their Miraculouses full time.

"You two okay?" As the Guardian this past year it was her job to look out for them, make sure they were diligent on their training and the rules. The ones that Master Fu had instilled in her before he forgot them all and left her as the new Guardian.

"Never better." Rena grinned.

"You're both set on potions?"

"Ready to use at a moment's notice. Haven't needed them for a while." Carapace shrugged.

"Right, of course." Ladybug pinched her lips to the side, but there was no reason to hold them back.

"Your earrings..." Rena pointed to her own lobes.

"Yes. I know. You two be good." She aimed for home and launched her yoyo out until it tightened around a streetlamp. She pulled it and flung forward. It felt like flying, but she still couldn't clear her head. It had been months since anyone but her still suffered from this adolescent curse of one and done. What was she doing wrong?

Master Fu hadn't had time to train her as a Guardian before Mayura cornered him. It was Ladybug's carelessness that led to his lost memory. Now with the other Guardians restored, she was under their investigation. It wasn't her fault she hadn't been trained, but she had been trusted with the Miracle Box, and she wasn't going to betray her master's wishes.

She made it about five feet above her rooftop balcony when her transformation gave out. She squealed and hit the deck hard, her legs buckling under the impact. Luckily her generous butt—she blamed Dad's macarons— made a great pad and once she stopped bouncing, she sprawled back and let out a huff.

"Sorry, Marinette. I couldn't hold on." Tikki rose up like a wilting flower.

Marinette held out her hands and cupped her best friend to her. "Not your fault. If I were stronger this wouldn't be a problem.

"You're the strongest person I know. If you weren't under so much stress, I'm sure things would be different."

Maybe, but she wasn't and they weren't. Marinette didn't reply and instead gave Tikki the cookie from her purse. As things were right now, Marinette was a potential liability for her allies. She couldn't hold her transformation, and technically her identity wasn't safe. Not that Gabriel had betrayed their deal, but it was a little bee in the back of her mind, reminding her at times like this that she was definitely working on borrowed time. There were only three months left now until the Guardians made their final decision. She let out a moan and covered her eyes with her arm.

"What are you doing down there M'lady?" Cat's voice sounded a moment before his soft feet landed on the deck. She wasn't sure, but she thought he sat down next to her.

"Seemed as good a place as any to overthink. You?" Sure enough, when she moved her arm, her kitty was right next to her. He brushed back a bit of her hair with a clawed finger. She preferred it when he touched her skin to skin.

"Plagg, claws in." Light cascaded off him as he turned back, as if reading her thoughts.

"You should stay transformed in the open like this." She couldn't quite make her tone too admonishing.

"No one is going to see over your railings and the lounge." He spun and lay down with her, his temple touching hers. She loved the smell of his vanilla espresso shampoo. It had taken him ages to suss out a scent to cover up Plagg's cheese addiction. He tipped his head to look at her. "M'lady, are you okay?"

She snuggled into his side. "I am now." Besides, the mask was off, and all the problems it brought could be ignored for a little while. It wasn't often she got to steal moments like this with Adrien. His skin was so soft against hers. His warmth seeped in like hot chocolate on a winter's day. She caught him looking at her, his eyes the fresh green of new grass. She could stare forever. Honestly, she had been ever since they first met.

"Not to break up the romance, but you got any cheese?" Plagg crossed his arms. Tikki gave him a little shove. "What?"

"Try down in the bakery's fridge. We might have some brie if nothing else."

"I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't eat the whole wheel." Tikki offered.

Not that Marinette minded being left alone with Adrien, but they didn't have to be so obvious about it.

With them gone, Adrien rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She played with his hair again, letting the long pieces drape over his eyes and forehead. He took her hair out of the messy bun—it still went into short pigtails when she transformed, which had been annoying her lately. Now her hair was tangled and greasy, but he didn't seem to mind and fisted his hand in it, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"Gross."

"Plagg, shut up." Tikki's squeaky voice made Marinette pull away from the heat rising in her. Three years of secret dating made her long for more than sneaking around on rooftops and superhero late nights.

"I need to get home before my parents notice." He kissed her nose, which was sweet, but also not nearly what she wanted. "Plagg, claws out." The green glare blinded her. When she could see again, Cat lay next to her, his hair a messy version of Adrien's current style. Even his hair no longer obeyed the transformation limits.

"Where'd your bell go?" She pushed up and realized his costume was still his, but also different. Accents set off his shoulders, his chest-which now looked so chiseled she felt an undeniable need to touch it. He chuckled when she did.

"I don't know. I guess it wasn't what I wanted anymore. Plagg once said the costume was what I wanted deep down."

"And how am I supposed to find you if you don't jingle?" She poked his stomach. He'd been putting on muscle lately, probably for his modeling, but it was getting distracting.

"I'll find you." He kissed her cheek, then her mouth, then her neck. It was dangerous to let him continue.

"Go home kitty." Yes, she really was that breathy, and no, she didn't care.

"Love you, Bug."

"Go."

He hopped to the balcony rail, then fell straight backwards with a wink.


	16. Book Two: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hoarry Situation**

(Season 3 spoiler warning)

#

The next morning, Marinette managed to wake up to her alarm, shower, and make it to her second day of classes on time. Seemed her best friend, however, didn't.

"Hey, Nino. Where's Alya?"

"Out sick, I guess. She texted me last night, but I haven't heard from her since." He shrugged, then pouted.

"You know Alya, she's never out for long." Once, Alya had had the flu and chased Ladybug for an interview until she passed out. Stubborn girl. Marinette made a mental note to message her later.

After class she passed by Adrien in the hall. He knocked into her shoulder, apologized with a straight face, then kept walking. If modeling didn't work out, he really should go into acting. But she'd have to remind him not to use so much force. The spot on her shoulder complained, but it made her smile anyway.

The whole day passed without her having to suddenly flee. She high-fived Tikki at home, then transformed early for her patrols with Cat.

Perched atop Le Grand Paris hotel, waiting for her knight in shining cat uniform, a familiar creature zoomed at Ladybug's face. She ducked, narrowly avoiding the snowy white bat-like Kwami.

This couldn't be good. Her shoulders slumped. "Hello, Hoarry."

He fluttered closer. "Miss Ladybug! Apologies. I didn't see you."

In Hoarry's defense, he really did have poor eyesight. Still, he could travel incredible distances... like from the Guardian's temple to Paris. The first time he showed up she was in the middle of a battle with a Sentimonster. He'd been trying to deliver a message and got so fed up with her that he froze half the city to get her attention. It had worked to stop the fight, and to deliver a warning from the Order of the Guardians.

"I have a letter for you." He stuck out his little foot, which had an old-style carrier pigeon's scroll canister.

"Will you be waiting for me to write a reply?"

"Not today. Take care, Miss!"

Hoarry, his little furry back and belly white with frost, fluttered high and scattered into a drift of ice crystals. When the Guardians returned, so did a few more Miraculous Boxes. Hoarry wasn't one of Ladybug's, so she wasn't sure how far his ice abilities went, but she knew her simple ice powerup couldn't compete.

She was just unraveling the note when Cat jumped over the building, landing beside her on silent feet. "What's that M'lady?"

"Another report from the Guardians." She tried not to keep many secrets from Cat, but she also didn't war to shove her problems in his face, so she crumpled the paper up and shoved it in her yoyo. It was the same dribble anyway. The Order of Guardians didn't recognize her as a proper Miraculous holder or Guardian. _Return the Miracle Box: you have until the end of the year to comply_. That sort of thing. She only had a couple months left to figure out how to retain her guardianship of the Miracle Box, but if she told Cat, he'd panic and do something rash. Besides, ever since Gabriel found out her identity, she knew her time was limited. Now she had a deadline.

"Everything looks quiet tonight." He leaned into her space and tugged at one of her pigtails.

"We could move our weekly training up," she suggested with a smirk. He made a face. "I'm kidding." She bumped his shoulder. "Oh! Before I forget, you're a bit stronger than me outside these suits, so watch those" She pointed at her shoulder.

He turned a little pink and made a guilty-as-charged face. "Sorry, love."

"Don't be too sorry, you're looking rather…" She let her eyes do the talking.

He leaned in, his nose almost touching hers. "Oh?"

She shook herself. "We can watch the city and still have a date. Meet at the usual?"

"I'll bring the champagne."

"I'm still seventeen, and no drinking on the job." She still had another month until she joined him in the land of eighteen.

"Of course, M'lady." He bowed his head, but somehow looked more mischievous. "I'll meet you up there, non-alcoholic beverages only."

As he dashed off into the night, Ladybug retraced her steps and grabbed a couple of pastries from the bakery. She was halfway to the tower when a familiar streak of teal met up at her side.

"Nice to see you out tonight. Everything okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Isn't it our night for patrol? I was expecting Ryuko." Viperion shook his teal hair back and out of his face.

"Cat and I are on tonight. You two have Friday." She couldn't help but smile at him. Luka was such as sweet guy, and a damn reliable ally. Ladybug only trusted four allies to keep their Miraculous full time, so of course it was her four best friends. Well, five if you counted Cat, but Master Fu had made that decision.

"Ah, my mistake. In that case I'll head back. Have a nice date!"

"We're not—" but he was already gone. She and Cat needed to work on a more professional relationship... at least on the surface. She was letting thing slide between them. Which was allowing her focus to drift. But the letter was a harsh reminder that her time was limited, and her priorities were askew.

If she defeated Mayura, the Guardians might accept her. They weren't around to see the fall of Hawkmoth, which meant they also weren't around to see her identity revealed to him and Adrien, but she had to prove she was competent. Master Fu even said she was one of the best, and Tikki constantly assured her she was an excellent Ladybug. She wanted to make them proud.

Duty needed to come first. Not their relationship. She'd tell Cat tonight on their platform up the Eiffel Tower.

Really, she would this time.

###

After patrols, Cat's sour mood persisted all the way home. What did she mean they had to start acting more professional? She'd been the one to offer the date, and to look at him like she was undressing him.

Of course, their mission to protect Paris was important. It's not like they loved each other so desperately that it interfered with taking out an Amok. Her sudden desire to take out Mayura before the end of the year wasn't bad, per say. After Mayura forced Master Fu to relinquish the Miracle Box, she'd been a nuisance, but nothing as dangerous as Father had been. Plus, Cat and their allies were stronger now. Honestly all he cared about was sticking by Marinette's side and doing good, but apparently, he wasn't allowed to be close to her in either guise.

"Plagg, claws in." He detransformed and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge, chugging away his frustration.

"And what about me?" Plagg listed in air.

He set down the bottle and tossed Plagg a hunk of cheese. He could have flown over and gotten it himself, lazy Kwami. He devoured it in one bite. "You'd enjoy that better if you chewed."

"And you'd enjoy that better if it were cheese." Plagg pointed at the water bottle.

Adrien scoffed and took another swig. Actually, he'd enjoy it better if it were wine.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with his Lady. The Guardians had been sending her regular messages since the temple reappeared at the beginning of the year, but she didn't share their content.

Mayura's attacks picked up after that, too. They'd been on their own for a little over a year now. Ladybug excelled as the new Guardian, though he suspected she kept some secrets about the Miracle Box. He didn't need to know the details of her role as Guardian, but he wanted to help. She was always buried under her responsibility. He used to feel that way, too, but being Cat freed him. Knowing Father was under the same roof, (probably) not plotting or being evil was also a relief.

There was a knock at his door, which startled him. It was past eleven. The security alerts hadn't gone off, so no one had been in his room since he left.

Nathalie's voice called through the door. "Adrien? I have the updated schedule for your electives and personal training."

He opened the door accepted the tablet from Nathalie. He was a little taller than her and looked down at her tired expression. Her executive assistant duties had lessened after Mother returned, but she had dark circles under her eyes and looked ready to fall asleep where she stood. "You're welcome to email me any changes on the master calendar. You don't have to stay up so late to tell me."

She must have caught something in his tone. "I realize you're not a child anymore, but you didn't join your parents for dinner tonight, so I thought I'd find an excuse to check on you."

Her kindness made him soften. She'd covered for his sneaking out more than once over the years, and he hadn't been the easiest after Mother returned. Delayed rebellion, she'd called it. Hating Father was more accurate. Once he learned Father was a supervillain, following arbitrary rules really didn't appeal.

"Thank you, I'm fine."

Her hard expression eased. "I worry about you sometimes. Your friends are... questionable."

"What's wrong with Nino?"

She smiled at herself and shook her head. "I'm not talking about him. You seem to have more than a few admirers, and I know you're eighteen now, but do keep your father's wishes on dating in mind. He's rather adamant about it."

He made a face. He really wasn't a kid anymore, and allowing Father coax him into anything rankled, even if it worked to his benefit. "I'll do my best to respect his wishes." Because it's not like he could tell the world he was secretly dating the city's favorite heroine, so having a pain-in-the-ass father was the next best excuse to turn down his fellow models and classmates.

Adrien shut the door. He probably should be more careful with Marinette at school. Maybe they did need some guidelines. Not that he was about to give up his flirtations with her as Cat, or being inappropriate when the opportunity presented itself, but more caution might be wise.

"Cat got your tongue?" Plagg floated up, but his eyes narrowed on him. "Or rather, Ladybug?"

"Go drown yourself in cheese." Adrien waved Plagg away, then put the tablet on his desk.

"Gladly. But you're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"You drowning in a vat of milk curds? Constantly." Adrien smirked and then split a grin at his own joke.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "What Ladybug said. You two have been too carefree. And I don't know if you've noticed, but she's definitely hiding something from you."

"Is she now?" It wouldn't be the first time Plagg knew more than he led on.

"Did you see the way she stuffed away that message? The Guardians are watching her. And that's one group of people I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of. Again."

Again? He didn't want to know. Instead he flopped on the bed and swore.

Plagg hung in the air by him. "Don't worry, kid. Just remind her you're on her side and you've got her back without trying to... you know." He made a suggestive gesture with his hips. Adrien swatted him with a pillow, flattening him onto the bed. He zipped through the plush with a cross expression and demanded more cheese.

Nino was in a state Thursday morning over Alya's absence, which was problematic since Adrien relied on Alya and Nino to keep Marinette close. He wanted to talk with her about yesterday but supposed it would have to wait until training tonight. He couldn't help but glance at her now and again as his mind wandered. Today she wore her hair in a sleek braid, trailing down her back like the time she'd used his Miraculous. Images of her in his suit gave him a rush.

It was killing him not to talk to her, today worse than ever. Normally he was only a few steps away from her thanks to Alya and Nino, but after their conversation last night the extra distance felt endless and she hadn't noticed the three taps he kept repeating.

Tap tap tap. _I love you._

The signal was a call and response of reassurance and support, and for once she was too focused to notice it. Usually he avoided using Plagg for things like this, but he scribbled a quick note and passed it to his Kwami who, for the price of specialty cheese, would zip it over to Tikki.

Chloe and Lila were watching him—at least someone had noticed the taps—but they always kept him in their sights. His lack of dating after the quick stint being public with Marinette had caused plenty of drama.

He and Marinette had returned to class three years ago with an excuse about him being Akumatized and not remembering any of it. Lame, yes, but they were fourteen and had just barely taken his father down.

Adrien had laughed it off to his classmates, making it clear he wasn't allowed to date anyway. Chloe and Lila clung to him after that, like staking a future claim. It was a whole thing.

Classes ended and Adrien headed for the locker room. Training tonight would be an excellent treat, but first he had fencing and then a family dinner. Sitting down with his father to play nice made him nauseated. How was he ever supposed to forgive the man for endangering the entire city, including Adrien's life multiple times and the woman all of Paris loved, all because he was desperate to bring back his wife? If something ever happened to Marinette, he'd do whatever he could, but he'd never put others at risk. He'd never terrorize an entire city and thousands of people like his father had.

He changed in the locker room, slipping on his foil mask and greeting Kagami. She was attached to her phone texting her—also secret—boyfriend. When Marinette wanted to bring Kagami on full time he was in full support. She was a direct and loyal fighter who was now dating Luka/Viperion. They'd discovered their alter egos by accident, otherwise, like Nino and Alya, they didn't know anyone else's identities. Adrien was only a tad jealous they'd been allowed to know so early on in their hero careers. Still, he rather liked the couples-know-each-other's-identities rule.

Kagami was a fierce opponent, and he considered fencing an excellent warm up for their sparring later. They worked up a sweat as she scored more against him than he did her. They laughed and caught up, but as much as he wanted to ask her about Luka, it was meant to be a secret even from him. Keeping track of what he knew with his allies in and out of their alter egos took a tole on his mental energy, but it was worth it.

His bodyguard waited in the silver BMW outside the front steps of Francoise Dupont High School as per usual. It felt ridiculous to use him like a ride service, but this was one of his mother's few requests and... well, he couldn't quite say no to her.

The house was cavernous and quiet as he walked in. The library door was ajar, golden sunlight streaming into the hall and reflecting off the cold marble floor. He peeked inside. Mother was curled up with a book in hand and a blanket on her lap. She did that a lot, reading by the warmth of the sun, soaking it into the same blond hair that he inherited. Something in him calmed whenever he came home, and she was still there. It felt like she never left, but also like he'd only dreamed her return.

Which was silly. In his actual dreams she'd never come back, and Hawkmoth had won.

"Adrien, you're home. Come in, darling." She set the book aside and picked up a delicate cup of coffee off a silver tray.

He smiled at her, then joined, grabbing a biscuit off the tray and sitting opposite her.

"How was school?"

"Fine. I'm getting used to the new schedule."

"The year of my BAC was a nightmare, so let me know if you need a break from the modeling contracts to focus on your studies."

Adrien nodded while running his hand over the leather armrest. The reddish brown complimented the wall-to-wall shelving full of books and knick-knacks. The room had always smelled musty whenever he'd snuck in after she disappeared, but now it smelled somewhat floral, like peonies. She seemed content being back and being with Father, even knowing what he'd done.

"Can I ask you something?" He studied his biscuit and nibbled the edge.

"Anything, darling." She tucked her hair behind and ear and sat up. He loved the way she focused on him. She really saw him, even if he didn't show all of himself to her.

"What made you fall in love with Father? Why did you choose him?"

She tapped her sharp chin and glanced out the window. "His confidence, tenacity, and, well… he's terribly handsome." She winked.

"Talking about me?" Father strolled through the door with a warmth to his expression that Adrien knew he reserved for her.

"There you are." She held out her arms and he sat with her on the couch for a quick hug and kiss. It was strange, Adrien had good memories of moment like this. Of them being affectionate, but all he could see was the face of a man who never loved him enough to put down his weapons.

Adrien looked away from them as the anger bit into the back of his throat. Three years. Father had been good for three years.

"Dinner's ready," Father said and helped Mother to stand. She was relatively healthy, but tired easily and still had her dizzy spells. It had become habit for one of them to support her. Just in case.

"Go ahead, dear. I'll be in with Adrien in a minute." She shooed him on until he disappeared out the door. She turned back to Adrien and crossed her arms. "Why the sudden interest in why I married Gabriel?"

"It's nothing."

She made a face like a fox, all clever and knowing. "It's about a girl, isn't it?"

Adrien felt his cheeks grow hot. He'd wanted to know so he could believe his father wasn't all evil, but now all he could think about was his future with Marinette.

Mother held her finger to her lips and winked. "Your father doesn't need to know everything."

Adrien took a leap of faith. "Yes, there's a woman I..." Adrien cleared his throat. He told Marinette he loved her at every chance, but admitting it here left him vulnerable.

Mother's grin was radiant in response. She clapped her hands once then reached for Adrien's arm. "Promise me you'll find a way for me to meet her. Host a study group. I've got to meet the woman capable of captivating an Agreste."

Adrien laughed and squeezed her arm. If only it were that simple. Bringing Marinette over would crack his weak defenses. She was right, he wasn't keeping the walls up between them like he needed to. She was his heart and his joy and maybe—by only the smallest amount—he could sympathize with Father's desperation five years ago.

While Mother led them to the dining table, he made a silent promise to find a way for him and Marinette to be together. And another to never, ever, follow in Father's footsteps.


	17. Book Two: Chapter 4

**Book Two: Chapter Four**

 _Range_

Dinner was a stiff affair. Father peppered him with questions of studies, modeling, extra circulars, tutors, and not once asked anything person about his ambitions. Not that he could voice any of the ones that really mattered. _Sure Father, did you know I want to be with your mortal enemy until the day I die? Did you know I'd sacrifice my life for hers?_ That kind of talk didn't go over well.

After dinner, Adrien disappeared into his room. Sometimes he went out using Nino as an excuse, but then he had to track time and make sure he was seen returning. He'd placed his own security measures in the house to negate some of his father's and to protect his privacy. Technically he was old enough to move out, but any money he'd made modeling was in a trust, and he couldn't access that until he was twenty-five. His father assured that he'd have to rely on family money.

But he'd get to move out from under Father's constant watch as soon as he entered university. All he had to do was manage one more year of secrets and sneaking around, then he'd go to Marinette's top choice—Fashion School of Design and Luxury Business—and he'd have no problem getting in with her. Once there, they wouldn't have to hide like this. All they had to do was keep it secret from Hawkfather. He snorted, then groaned.

"What's wrong now, kid?" Plagg zipped out of his shirt pocket. "Are all new adults this mopey?"

"I can't take faking it all the time. Father knows nothing about my alter ego, or my girlfriend, or that I know that he knows who Ladybug is, or that I know _his_ alter ego—"

"Calm down, don't give yourself an aneurysm." Plagg lounged mid-air. "You're doing great, Adrien. I mean it. This is a lot for anyone, and you've got it handled."

"It really weirds me out when you get all supportive." Adrian raised his eyebrow, but also smiled.

"I can be supportive and snarky. Watch," Plagg cleared his throat. "You're the best I've even seen at being a moody teenager who's late for a date."

Adrien flicked his eyes to his phone. "Crap. Plagg, claws out!"

Cat landed only ten minutes late at the quarry. Ladybug bunched her lips to the side and put her hands on her hips.

"I know, I know. I'm late," he said. She hadn't even said anything, yet he felt properly chastised.

"Not as late as Rena." Carapace paced in and out of Cat's view as he passed behind a bolder. "I'm getting seriously worried about her."

"We'll wait another ten minutes. Ryuko and Viperion are running late, too."

"What universe did we fall into where Carapace is first on a scene?" Cat bopped his elbow at Carapace's green shield.

Ryuko and Viperion joined them a moment later to a chorus of greetings. He tried to ignore that Viperion had extra color in his cheeks and Ryuko's lips looked extra pink. A trickle of envy made him sigh. They all stood at attention facing Ladybug, their leader and his future.

"We'll have to continue without Rena. Carapace, check in with her after training. Tonight, we're working on ability limits. Destroy, block, call the elements, whatever you need to test your limits. At the end of an hour I'll reset the damage." Ladybug brought her hand down sharply. "Go!" She rushed out and immediately attacked Viperion. He swiped his bracelet but then practiced defending and attacking. Ryuko flit into a burst of wind, then rained down torrentially onto Cat who was immediately soaked through.

Carapace jumped in with his circular shield at maximum around them both. Cat swore as a bolt of lightning blinded and deafened him. He'd been that close to lightning before and hated it then, too.

"There is no excuse for being unprepared. Enemies will attack regardless," Ryuko said in a flat know-it-all tone, but Cat could hear a touch of affection there.

"Try not to fry your allies," Ladybug reminded her and launched up to a rock outcropping, watching them practice.

"Cataclysm!" Cat hit Carapace's shield. It cracked. Carapace reset it and Cat Cataclysmed it again. Carapace was able to restore the shield a third time before it shattered under Cat's destruction. Three was about the time they'd both trigger the five-minute warning, but so far Cat was good.

Carapace held up a hand—their time out signal—and rest against a rock, his chest heaving. His Miraculous started to flash. "Damn," he said.

"Carapace good work. Go refuel and get back." Ladybug instructed.

Not for the first time, Ladybug didn't engage in the mock fighting. Tonight, he wanted to be close to her however he could. "Lady, you ready?"

"For wh—"

He pounced at her; hand aglow. Hitting someone with Cataclysm wouldn't destroy them, but it might crack a couple ribs. He really didn't _want_ to hit her, but he wasn't trying not to, either.

She leaped above him, landing on another ledge. He disintegrated the stone under her. She skidded with the falling rocks like a surfer and did a full body twist over his head.

Still his ring didn't beep. Tonight, black cats were lucky.

"Cat, come on, I'm trying to watch the others." Her tone wasn't upset, but only a little amused.

" _Paw_ don me, M'lady, but you don't get to skip training just because you're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "If that's how you want to play. Lucky charm!" A pair of rollerblades and a small smoke bomb fell to her outstretched hands. His wasn't the only ability to grow stronger, though two items at a time was still rare for her.

She slid into the roller blades and streaked off across the smooth walls of the quarry. Cat couldn't keep up.

"Not fair M'lady!"

"It's not my fault you're slow." She laughed and skated between their allies, narrowly missing a mini lightening spark from Ryuko.

Even in his suit he was running out of breath. He still had one more Cataclysm, maybe two. Better make them count. He estimated her trajectory, but she popped the smoke bomb and filled the gully with thick, skunky cover. Plagg would have loved it.

But even like this he wasn't at a disadvantage. He crouched and closed his eyes. The sound of wheels grated across the stone. Grind, grind. Skid. Nothing. She was twenty yards ahead. He sprinted forward.

"Cata—" he reared his arm back "—clysm!" A rock seemed to jump out of the smoke, stopping him abruptly. The Cataclysm ejected from his palm, soaring in a streak of black shadow across the gully, disappearing into the smoke.

Ladybug shrieked.

"Shit! Ladybug!" Cat dashed over, skidding to a halt at her side as she curled in on herself, holding her left arm close to her chest. Ryuko blew away the smoke and Carapace jogged over; the mock battle forgotten.

"I'm fine. It's fine." Her voice sounded anything but fine. She refused to let any of them look at her arm. "It's just sore," she said again. Like hell it was. He'd been hit in the chest with his power once and it nearly knocked him out. "That's enough for tonight. Miraculous Ladybug!" The air cleared and half the rocks restored. Her rollerblades disappeared and she pushed herself up.

"Let me—"

Her voice dropped so only he could hear it. "I said it was fine." Right. This was the kind of thing she'd been talking about. He had to put her position first, then their relationship.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Carapace raised his hand like they were in class. "Did I just see you shoot a Cataclysm?"

Cat perked up, though half his attention was still on the way Ladybug cradled her arm. "I think so."

"Dude! That's awesome! You have range now. And how many times did you use it tonight?" Carapace pointed at Cat's blinking ring.

"Five this time." A new record. His ring flashed.

Ryuko looked impressed. "Incredible."

Ladybug lowered her arm and looked natural, but he could see tension in her eyes. "You all did wonderful work tonight. Head out before you transform back. Patrols this week are as assigned, but Carapace, let me know if Rena is in no shape to take her shifts. Good work." Without a second glance she flicked out her yoyo with her and slingshot back towards the city. A light misting rain started to fall.

"My pads are almost up. See you later." He used his staff to follow Ladybug, stopping off briefly in an alley to refuel Plagg and once again getting soaked. He wasn't sure if she'd go back home, or if it was bad enough to go to one of the nearby hospitals. Crap, he hoped he hadn't broken her arm.

She didn't respond to his communicator calls, so she must have detransformed already. He never meant to hurt her. Especially with some fluke of his ability. It's not like Master Fu had ever warned him he could throw a Cataclysm! Plagg was rather cagey about the extent of his ability, too, though he knew if Plagg used a Cataclysm on his own, it could take out most of the city.

At the roof of Marinette's home, he sprang down to find her sitting on the balcony lounge, breathing in hissing breaths while getting soaked in the rain.

"Hey."

She jerked her head up and put on a pained smile. "Hey you. Good work tonight."

"I don't call that good work. Plagg, claws—"

"Don't. We're too exposed up here."

"Then get inside, because I'm looking at that arm whether you like it or not." He pointed at her roof hatch.

"It's really fine. Just bruised."

He opened it, wishing this were under better, more suggestive circumstances. "In."

She looked up at the clouded sky, water misting her cheeks. "I can't keep up." Her voice was so soft it scared him a little.

"What do you mean?" He let the hatch close so her bed didn't get soaked.

"You're all progressing so quickly. What you did tonight?" She knocked her head against the wall behind her. "I'm still the same little Ladybug while you're all running ahead." She laughed without humor.

"M'lady, it's not like that at all. You've always had more power. We're just catching up." He sat next to her and she leaned onto his shoulder. He needed to get her out of the rain. She cradled her arm, but he didn't have the heart to keep up the tough love approach. Sometimes he forgot she was still the clutzy Mariette who'd loved him for over a year before he'd ever noticed. More importantly, she was still human. Her mask as Ladybug made her seem larger than life, greater than him or any villain they could possibly face. Knowing she was comfortable being this vulnerable with him made him forget the rain. Impossible as it seemed, he loved her even more when she trusted him like this.

"It's been five years since Master Fu chose us."

"Five years of adventure and finding each other." He kissed her temple, which made her smile.

"I don't want to let you all down."

"Impossible." He leaned down to kiss her when his staff and her phone pinged at the same time. He opened his staff and she leaned in to watch.

The screen lit with fire and twisted metal. Nadia stood in front of the blaze looking battered, giving a report by holding out her cell phone. "This is Nadia Chumak, reporting live from a multi-car pileup on Boulevard Raspail. Emergency services are on their way but seem to be stalled by an overturned truck. Multiple people are trapped in their vehicles as the fire spreads. If any of Paris's heroes are out, we need you."

Cat flipped his staff closed. "Your arm going to be okay?"

"For this? Tikki, spots on!" She flashed in neon pink light, then Ladybug bounced ahead of him to the balcony railing, twisting back to grin at him. "Ready kitty-cat?"

He leaned in towards her. "Anytime."

She brought her lips close to his. He puckered up, then she dropped off the rail and hooked her yoyo on the next building over, soaring away from him. He grinned and immediately followed.


	18. Book Two: Chapter 5

**Book Two: Chapter 5**

 _ **Ataclysm-Cays**_

Ladybug's arm ached, but the suit protected it like a cast. After moving it around she suspected she'd bruised the bone. She knew Cat felt worse about it than she did, but she couldn't help feeling enviously impressed by him.

He'd found a way to hold his transformation through five Cataclysms and even throw one. Cat was agile, strong, intelligent, and protective. He used his destructive power like he'd been born with it and could both strategize and defend. Meanwhile she received two oddball items instead of one—sometimes.

Noise from the accident met them before they could see it. Then the heat from the fires made her exposed skin sting. Cat shielded his face as they landed together on the edge of chaos. She'd sent an alert to the others, but there was no telling if they'd make it in time.

"Destroy the cars, I'll get the people out."

They jumped into the fray. People called their names, some in relief, some in panic. The street was thick with onlookers, all of whom were too close to an overturned tank truck. Fire grew ever closer to it. If it blew there was no amount of Lucky Charms to save them all. Smoke blanketed her lungs and obscured their vision.

Cat disintegrated the first car. She wrapped her yoyo around the driver and yanked them back into the crowd, releasing with little attention to who caught them or how they landed. The next car had a woman in the front seats and two children in the back. One in a car seat.

"Cat, just the door." Ladybug skidded to a halt next to him, the fire making her feel sunburned. It seemed to be coming from an old defunct van that crashed into two others, but the flames were spreading out too fast. Cat's eyes glowed in the firelight, his pupils only thin slits against the light, but they widened as he nodded at her.

"Cataclysm!" He took care of the door, then the seat belt. He was getting sloppy, using too many Cataclysms for such small things, but no time to second guess. Ladybug cradled the whole car seat to her; the infant was asleep—at least she hoped the little one was only sleeping. The older child—maybe three or four—cried in great hitching waves, the sound piercing the roar of the blaze and the shouts of the crowd. The mother was unconscious, but with only half a nod, Cat destroyed the rest of the car and then caught her as the vehicle crumbled away.

They freed three others from two more cars caught in the wreck. Then there were only two more vehicles, the burning van and the oil transport.

"Cataclysm the tank?" Ladybug shot him a questioning look.

"I'm not sure it would destroy all the gasoline."

"How many have you used?"

"Three."

"Lucky Charm!" A fifty-pound bag of baking soda thumped into her arms.

"Ladybug!" Ryuko and Viperion arrived, skidding to a stop next to them.

"Ryuko, douse as much of the external area as you can in water, but don't put it on the fire. Viperion, wait until my signal to set your Second Chance."

Cat grabbed her wrist. She hid a wince. "How much of this will reset if you use your ladybugs?"

"I'm not sure. The cars will, but I can't restore everything from the accident. Worry about it later!" She jumped out, ripping open the bag as she went, but she needed a way to disperse it wide enough to cover the growing flames. "Ryuko! I need wind. Viperion, set your chance. When I give the signal, destroy the truck." She said the last to Cat. He nodded and got closer than she liked to the lashing flames. She wrapped her yoyo around two posts and pulled the string back like a slingshot; the open bag nestled inside.

"Wait!" Viperion interrupted. Ladybug paused. Carapace leaped down from a nearby roof and erected a shield around the civilians. "Cat," he continued. "You'll have to get next to it."

Next to it? She hoped he wouldn't have to go in there, but now wasn't the time to test his new range. She tried not to think of what Viperion had witnessed.

"Now!" Ladybug released the baking soda.

"Cataclysm!" Cat disappeared completely into the blaze. She couldn't swallow as she lost sight of him.

Wind whipped up around them. The bag rained white powder and swirled around the flames, smothering them before they could reach what had already spilled from the tank truck. Cat emerged a little singed, but still in one piece.

The fires died. Smoke hung heavy in the air, but they'd been too late to save everyone. Two had died from the fire or the smoke before they'd arrived. The van driver was so badly charred she couldn't tell if it had been a man or a woman. There was nothing left but bones and charcoal.

Cat put his hand over Ladybug's eyes and guided her face to his chest. She clung to him and realized she was shaking. Emergency services arrived, their sirens overwhelming her thoughts, their lights filling the darkness the fires had left behind. She tried to pull away, but Cat leaned down to her ear.

"There's nothing else we can do. They were gone when we got here."

"If I'd checked the van first—"

"I could smell it."

She gently pushed away from him, looking up into his green eyes, searching for answers. Then she walked to the center of the scorches. "Stand back," she cautioned the crowd. She picked up the empty baking soda bag. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magic restored cars and rebuilt the tank truck, even dried everyone who'd been soaked by Ryuko's ability, but it didn't fix damages done before they'd arrived.

"Viperion, Ryuko, Carapace, thank you." She hugged them each. She'd take fighting a Sentimonster any day over this. Her heart broke when she saw the mother they'd pulled free cradle her eldest, but the baby…

"Come on, I'm taking you out of here." Cat wrapped an arm around her and nodded to the others, then used his staff to launch them over the scene and onto the rooftops. Out of sight, he pulled her into a proper hug and stroked her back.

"We couldn't save them." She pressed into his chest and let the tears squeeze free.

"We aren't gods, M'lady. Even the Kwami have limits."

"The baby…" she couldn't finish.

"Fine, just fine. I can hear it crying."

"You can? How... how long have you been more...well, cat-like I guess."

He chuckled and went back to stroking her back. "I've been noticing it over the last couple months."

Her senses hadn't enhanced. Or her skills. Honestly all she had improved on was creating the power up potions and putting her own personal spin on them. She'd even made a volcanic power up which she was particularly proud of (even if it was probably useless).

"The worst part? I think I'm starting to understand what Plagg smells in Camembert." Cat wrinkled his nose, which managed to make her smile. Damn him, couldn't he see she was all set to mope for a while? Her arm was bruised, she wasn't as strong as everyone else, and they hadn't saved everyone. This was not a good day, but when he held her, she thought that maybe bad days could be okay as long as they were together.

He took her hand and squeezed it three times.

She gave four in return.

###

Cat could hear her earrings beep, but he wasn't about to break the moment between them. She did, though.

"I need to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Cat, there's no need, I promise I'm—"

He kissed her. "It wasn't an offer."

They got back to her rooftop with time to spare. He examined the layout, thinking he'd put cameras above the hatch and atop the chimney, then wondered if that was more like spying on his girlfriend and decided maybe not. Ladybug's earring gave a final beep and the light revealed his lovely Marinette. She winced as the magic unraveled from her left arm. He ushered her inside, setting her on the lounge by her desk.

"I'll go get ice for that."

She jerked up. "No, my parents are home."

He winked. " _Fur_ your information, I'm an excellent sneak." He opened her floor hatch and slid out of sight, returning a couple of silent minutes later with a bag of ice and a plate of snacks. She raised an eyebrow at the plate. He shrugged. "I left some money. Plagg, claws in."

Plagg and Tikki fell on the platter like two ravenous piranhas. Plagg ate all the cheese in one go, while Tikki munched on two cookies at the same time. Adrien sat next to the lounge and rest his head back on Marinette's lap while she set the ice on her arm. She combed her fingers through his hair, the slight scrape of her nails across his scalp making his shiver in a delightful way.

"You should get home soon."

"It's not that late." He checked his phone. "Oh, never mind it's almost two in the morning." Which did explain why he was feeling a bit worn around the edges.

She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for staying with me, but you have to go."

"In a minute." He joined her on the lounge, pulling out her arm and examining it. Where the Cataclysm hit had swollen and she winced as he brushed it, but she was right, it didn't look half as bad as he thought. "I really didn't mean to hit you."

"No of us knew you could do that; besides, it was kind of badass."

His snort turned into a laugh that hung on his lips. He kissed her nose, but her expression turned serious. "What's wrong?"

"We need to defeat Mayura. Soon."

"And we will." He searched her face. Plagg was right, she wasn't telling him everything. "Is something going on?"

Marinette bit her lip. "I'm worried she'll use me against you all."

"How? You defeated Hawkmoth."

"We," she corrected. He allowed it.

"And we will defeat her, too. But rushing leads to mistakes. The moment she slips up we'll take care of her, then..." Cat trailed off, the thought that had been pestering him since talking to Mother begging to be free. Now wasn't the right time.

She set her palm on his cheek. "Where'd your head go just now?"

He shook it off. "Nowhere. Just tired."

"Then go sleep." She kissed him.

"There's a bed right up there." He gave her his cockiest grin.

She narrowed her eyes. "Naughty. Go on, out with you. Shoo!" She leaned down and captured Plagg, tossing him at Adrien.

"All right, all right! I'm going. Plagg, claws out!" With a quick goodnight kiss that he would have loved to let turn into something longer and slower, he hopped over her bed and through the hatch.

"Wait!" Marinette grabbed his tail and yanked him back inside. He landed in a graceless heap on her comforter.

"Not sure whether to complain or celebrate," he sat up. She still held his tail.

"You know I love you, right?"

" _Purr_ incess, there's no way I'd accept any less." He kissed her and dislodged his tail.

In class on Monday, Marinette wore a wrap from her wrist to her elbow on her left arm, but she also demonstrated that the "sprain" she sustained on Friday by falling down the stairs was nearly healed.

The weekend had done her good. He'd convinced her to stay home and skip patrol, and both her body and mind seemed livelier from the time off. She shone with positivity. It was hard not to look at her, but managed to catch Nino's concerned concentration as he chewed on the end of his pencil.

"Nino, you okay? Nino?"

He jumped. "Sorry dude, lost in thought." When Adrien made a face, he continued. "Alya still isn't back and she's not responding to my texts."

"Do you want to go visit her after class? My shoot doesn't start until six, I could be your wingman."

"No, no. It's okay. What's the job this time?"

"Part of the collection my father's doing for Vogue."

Nino whistled. "You're really racking up a hell of a resume bro."

Adrien laughed. "Says the guy DJing one of the largest venues for the Techno Parade."

Someone cleared their throat and Adrien was stuck in a wide grin as he glanced up at Marinette, then he rearranged his expression back to neutral.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm going to go visit Alya after class and bring her her homework, did you guys want to come?" She was careful to keep her attention on Nino.

Behind them a familiar voice scoffed. "Why would you waste your time?" Chloe examined her fingernails.

"Good thing I didn't ask you then," Marinette said without pause, then looked again at Nino. "I'm worried about her. Come with?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Right after class ended, Adrien, Nino, and Marinette walked the half mile to Alya's. Her two younger sisters answered. They'd grown a lot since he'd last seen them. Of course, that was years ago. They were thirteen now and built more like their oldest sister, Nora.

"Marinette!" The two said in unison and rushed at her. She hugged them back. They attacked Nino with similar gusto, then eyed Adrien with a little giggle.

"Hey girls, I brought Alya's homework. Can we come in?" Marinette hefted her books for emphasis.

They opened the door wider. "She's been so weird—"

"—and lame. She barely has a sniffle and she's—"

"—holed up in her room like she has bubonic plague," the twins said, switching back and forth.

Marinette stepped ahead and peeked behind a closed door. She shut it just as quietly behind her. "Can you tell her we stopped by? I don't want to wake her."

"Sure. Can you tell our favorite sitter we say hello?"

Marinette made a face, then sighed. "Yes. I'm sure Lila will be delighted."

Adrien felt his nose crinkle, too.

They left after watching Nino awkwardly hand over what looked like a love note. Adrien wondered if Marinette got his note from Plagg last week.

 _Love and duty are not mutually exclusive._ He believed it, and he hoped she did, too.

The photoshoot that evening was long and hot, but the photographer was pleased with the results. Once home and showered, he suited up. Viperion and Ryuko had stepped up over the weekend to help give Rena and Ladybug a break, so tonight they deserved the night off. Besides, Marinette seemed ready to get back out there.

The night was blissfully quiet, the air still and warm, perfect for bounding across rooftops. Ladybug swung into view, so he caught her around the middle. She wiggled free, inviting him for the chase. She hadn't been this carefree in too long.

Her voice was suddenly in his ear. "I win."

He spun towards her, but she used his tail to capture his wrists in mock handcuffs, then kissed him. "If this is the penalty for losing, I vow never to win again," he said.

She smirked. "Come on, pretty kitty, time to head back." She slipped the cuffs free, so he grabbed her wrist instead. She winced and he yanked away.

"Sorry!"

She rubbed the spot he'd grabbed. "It only hurts if you hit the right spot."

"There's plenty of right spots I'd like to hit," he gave her a wide grin.

Pink worked into her cheeks and she glanced away. "What if we—"

Her yoyo beeped, as did his staff. Whatever she'd been about to say was lost as they checked the alert.

"Sentimonster. Over by Notre Dam." Ladybug clapped her yoyo shut and dangled it.

"Inconvenient timing," Cat mumbled and ruffled his hair.

"What was that? You sound a little exas _purr_ ated."

He glared.

###

The thought of heading back early with Cat had made Ladybug's toes tingle, but part of her was relieved they had an alert. She wanted to be with him, but she wasn't ready. She loved him, she trusted him—trusted him with her life, not just her body—but if they took the next step it would ruin her resolve to stay professional. She needed that distance. They both did. Her identity depended on it.

The Sentimonster wasn't hard to find. The news reported it at Notre Dame, and it happened to be in the shape of a giant pink squid—which would have been terrifying if not for the fact that it was knitted. There weren't a lot of people out for it to terrorize this late, so they were able to land in the courtyard and receive its immediate attention.

It spun towards them, limbs whipping wildly. They readied to attack, but then it just kept spinning.

"What the heck?" Ladybug spun her yoyo, but the squid didn't advance.

"Is this some kid's happy squid dream?" Cat scratched his head.

Then the squid bubbled away, and the feather floated free. It turned white before them as the Amok released.

"Well that doesn't bode well." Ladybug scanned the courtyard, ready for an ambush.

A low laugh echoed around the clearing in the quiet night. A man stepped out of the shadows dressed in a sort of robe bound with a thick sash. His hair was closely shorn, but she couldn't make out much more in the dark.

Mayura landed beside him, her signature fan half-covering her face, and her peacock dress flaring out in deep blues and purples.

"Who are you?" Cat thumped his staff end down and leaned on it, an air of disinterest thick around him, though she knew otherwise.

The new man bowed. "I'm Etan, a member of the Order of the Guardians."

"Oh shit." Ladybug slipped under her breath. Cat's eyes darted to her, then back to Etan.

"Ladybug, the time has come to return your Miraculous."

She swallowed audibly, but Cat spoke before she could. "Shouldn't you be taking hers instead?" He pointed at Mayura.

"Mayura agreed to assist me. She'll turn hers over in due time."

"Because you know she's responsible for exposing Master Fu," Cat continued. He took half a step forward.

"Your 'Master Fu' wasn't an official member. He was a traitorous child who destroyed the temple and doled out the most powerful Miraculouses to untrained and undeserving children."

"Children who have been saving Paris for five years." Ladybug found her voice.

"Your time is up, Ladybug. Return your Miraculous and the Miracle Box."

Cat retracted his staff. "You were warned?" He glanced sideways at her.

"I have until the end of the year." Ladybug ignored Cat's question.

"They changed their minds." The Guardian Etan raised his arm, fist out. Mayura plucked a feather and grinned.

"No." Cat stepped up. "She's done nothing but sacrifice for this city. You're not taking her Miraculous."

"Don't think we're letting you slide either, Cat Noir. We'll be taking them all back." Etan tossed something across the courtyard. It sounded like glass as it skidded to a halt. Ladybug knelt and picked up a cracked version of the fox Miraculous. She flipped it over and felt a tickle of familiar magic. It wasn't a copy.

"What did you do?" Ladybug spun her yoyo and clutched Alya's Miraculous to her chest. Cat went on immediate defense and held his staff at the ready.

"I'm not a match for you two, not yet, but I'll make sure the Miraculouses are inert until they've all been returned. Mayura?" Etan inclined his head to her. She released the feather from her hand. It fluttered up like a dry leaf caught in a gale.

"Better capture the Amok before it turns a nightmare into reality." Mayura half hugged the Guardian to her side and jumped up the building, disappearing from sight.

"We have to go after them, they have Rena." Cat half ran as he spoke.

Ladybug stayed on his heels. "Her Miraculous looks like a cracked glaze. What could he have done to it?"

"My ataclysm-cays could do that. Maybe he has another Kwami that destroys."

"Did you just use pig Latin?"

They sighted Mayura darting from building to building. He ignored her question. "They're heading towards Montparnasse."

"No, she's correcting too far south. Shit!" Something slammed into Ladybug, knocking her out of the air. She hit the pavement hard but rolled back to her feet. Cat whirled around, his staff slapping the shoulder of a flying monkey—like Wizard of Oz, except this one had four wings and the primary colors of children's playdough.

"Great. We don't have time to monkey around!" Cat yelled at the thing and hit it again.

It dodged and flew left where it was joined by three more.

"Oh no, you don't think—" Ladybug lost sight of Mayura and the Guardian, but instead gained sight of about fifty more flying monkeys.

Cat swore.


End file.
